El Peor de los Enemigos
by antonimarwe
Summary: Capitulo 5 Edén: Asuka continua su viaje para poder detener a Shinji después de saber en lo que se ha convertido, ademas tendra que averiguar en quien confiar y en quien no, ya que nada parece ser lo que parece, ademas un Edén parece revelar toda la verdad detras de NERV. Pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten.
1. Prologo: Despertar

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **EL PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

 **Indicaciones:**

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 **Prólogo:**

 **Despertar**

Recuerdo la luz, el dolor, las memorias, mama, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué moriste?, luego de eso viene la oscuridad, el frió, ¿acaso estoy muerta?, no, muerta sería mejor que esto, estoy como un vegetal, no puedo moverme, soy una inútil, desearía morir ahora, de pronto veo una luz, mi mama me dijo que nunca siguiera la luz porque ese sería mi final, la sigo solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez, sigue la luz, ve hacia ella, muere por favor, "Asuka, despierta, por favor", oigo una voz que me pide despertar, esa voz es de aquella mujer que en algún punto de mi vida llegue a odiar, por robarme al hombre que aseguraba amar, ahora ella me pide abrir los ojos, que despierte, lo hago y lo que me deja en shock.

-Asuka, que bueno que has despertado –me dice aquella mujer de cabellos morados, los cuales ahora han cambiado parecen ser de color grisáceo, ¿acaso son canas?

-¿Qué paso?, no recuerdo nada, solo el ataque del quinceavo ángel, y luego nada –le dijo tranquilamente a Misato, quien ahora la veo más detenidamente, no solo tiene canas sino que su piel luce arrugada, parece vieja

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero por ahora no hay tiempo de contarte todo, así que cámbiate y acompáñame –me ordene como siempre, al parecer no ha cambiado mucho a pasar de los años, eso me da mucha alegría

-Si –contesto sin repelar, luce seria y preocupada, me da unos pants viejos de color azul claro, y una chamarra color rojo, al ponérmela noto algo extraño mi cuerpo ha cambiado, luce más desarrollado

-Misato, ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto mientras salimos de la habitación, al salir veo algo que me deja sin palabras, con ganas de volver a mi coma, sangre y cuerpos, decenas de cuerpos tirados en los pasillos, la vista es sombría y luce lúgubre, me da pena aceptarlo pero estoy asustada

" _Dios mío, ¿Qué está pasando, porque esto?, acaso sucedió el tercer impacto, y si es así porque seguimos vivas, y donde están los demás, ¿Dónde están Hikari, Ritsuko, Shinji y la primera, acaso están muertos?"_

-Asuka, avanza tenemos que llegar a los cuarteles de NERV, antes de que él se dé cuenta de que has despertado –dice firmemente mientras avanza entre los cuerpos, esto no parece inquietarla, parece ser que está acostumbrada a esto

-Si –le digo mientras la sigo, en el camino la muerte se hace más presente no solo son cuerpos muertos, sino que también hay cuerpos decapitados, sin miembros, partidos por la mitad, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

-Por cierto, ¿de quién nos escondemos? –trato de no parecer asustada mientras le pregunto, las piernas me tiemblan, las manos me sudan y escucho mi corazón acelerarse, en verdad por primera vez estoy asustada

-De él, de "THE ONE" –responde algo molesta, parece ser que odia a esa persona, o ángel o lo que sea nunca había oído de un tal the one

-¿The one? –pregunta consternada, quien demonios o que es the one

-The one, es el enemigo –susurra levemente mientras continuamos caminando, por un minuto me parece haberla visto llorar, pero no, me equivoque

-Lo siento, Asuka no hay mucho tiempo hay que llegar ahora al puente de mando dice mientras jala de mi muñeca, en ese momento siento una sensación familiar, siento como si la que me jalara fuera mi madre

" _Caminamos a prisa mientras recorremos los lúgubres pasillos del hospital y al salir la vista cambia un paraje desolado, el cielo es de color rojo, las aguas parecen ser de sangre, y en el centro de todo esto, en medio del cielo rojizo, una grieta, parecer ser como si alguien hubiera rasgado el cielo, ¿Quién pudo hacer tal daño?, acaso fue ese tal the one"_

-Asuka necesito que corras por tu cuenta no puedo arrástrate por todo el camino –me ordena mientras suelta de mi muñeca, asiento con la cabeza y la comienzo a seguir

" _Por un momento pasamos por la cabina de control, aquí tanto recuerdos que viví, tanto tiempo pase entrenando para ser la mejor y ahora, todo por lo que alguna vez luche parece haberse ido al infierno, luego veo el lugar donde se encontraban los evas, mi precioso eva 02 rojo, y los demás evas, del baka Shinji y la primera, pero en el lugar no hay nada solo LCL, y sangre"_

-Asuka, sigue avanzando –me ordena mientras me paro un momento a contemplar dicho lugar

-Misato ¿Qué paso aquí? –trato de obtener una repuesta de su parte, pero solo obtengo un "te lo diré cuando lleguemos al cuarto de mando

" _Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar al cuarto de mando, o lo que quedaba de él, lo que alguna vez fue el lugar más seguro de mundo, ahora era un lugar horrible, sucio y apestoso. El cuarto de mando donde alguna vez se encontraba los mejores ingenieros y científicos listo para combatir a los ángeles, ahora estaba en ruinas, solo era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, no hay luz eléctrica, el lugar estaría a oscuras sino fuera por las pequeñas fogatas que alumbran el gigantesco cuarto, en las fogatas ves familias refugiándose del frió, mientras estas comen comida para perro enlatada, otras comen ratas que han cazado, Misato me lleva a la oficina principal, ahí veo una figura que nunca creí volver a ver"_

-Kaji –grito como colegiala al ver al hombre de coleta y barba, quien igual que Misato luce más viejo

-Valla, así que finalmente despertaste –dice el, mientras me da un abrazo, es un gusto volver a verlo, siempre soñé con este momento

-Parece que tuviste un día difícil, ¿Por qué no descansas? –me dice mientras me pone la mano en la cabeza, aun soy una niña para él, pero eso ya no importa

-Kaji, Asuka quiere saber lo que paso, crees que es hora de decirle lo que paso –lo cuestiona Misato, aun de los años no parece que las cosas hayan cambiado entre ellos, pero mientras discuten en sus manos veo algo, anillos, ellos son esposos, me resulta hasta cierto grado adorable

-Si lo sé, pero creo, que será mejor que Ritsuko y el profesor Aida, estén aquí, además ellos están felices de oír que Asuka despertó y ya vienen en camino –menciona Kaji silenciosamente tratando de que yo no escuche nada, pero es demasiado tarde, conozco a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, pero ¿el profesor Aida?, pero no puede ser ese idiota

-Valla veo que finalmente has despertado Asuka, es un gusto volver a verte –oigo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, esa voz me resulta parecida a la de él, pero mi teoría es confirmada en un segundo cuando lo veo, un hombre de unos veinte ocho años de gafas aparece

-Kensuke Aida, es un gusto Asuka –dice el mientras entiende su mano y me saluda formalmente, valla sí que ha cambiado ya no es el mismo idiota

-Vamos Kensuke ya nos conocimos en el pasado no necesitas ser tan formal –le respondo alegremente mientras lo saludo, al menos es agradable reconocer a unos de los tres idiotas

-Bien, me dirán lo que está pasando aquí –exijo respuestas y rápido, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí, porque el mundo está así, además todos ellos lucen demasiado viejos y yo parezco tener diecisiete, y lo más importante quién es the one?

-Han pasado muchas cosas Asuka, en especial en estos últimos quince años –responde Misato, diciendo que han pasado quince años, pero eso no es posible si es así porque me veo de diecisiete

-¿Quince años?, entonces por qué me veo de diecisiete –contesto furiosa y molesta, ellos no me están diciendo nada

-Debido al LCL que fuiste expuesta –oigo a la doctora Akagi dar la repuesta a mi pregunta

-¿LCL? –esto me está confundiendo más, el LCL era el líquido que usaban para las cabinas de los evas

-Si así es, debido al LCL tu envejeces de manera más lenta, en otras palabras un año tuyo equivale a cinco de los nuestros, es así que para ti solo pasaron tres años pero en realidad fueron quince –ahora habla el sabiondo de Kensuke, quien parece más centrado y seguro en sus palabras, vaya el tiempo lo ha cambiado mucho

-Así que pasaron quince años, y ¿Qué paso con los evas? –pregunto enfada puedo tolerar que el mundo se allá ido al infierno, que la mayoría de las personas que conocí estén muerta pero mi preciado eva 02, ¿dónde demonios estaba o por lo menos que le paso?

-Los evas, él los tiene bajo control –responde Kaji mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo empieza a fumar

-¿Y lo más importante quién demonios es el, "the one"? –grito desesperadamente, estoy cansada apenas acabo de despertar y lo único que me dicen es que el mundo se fue a la mierda por un tal the one, pero no me dicen quién es el

-The one, es el ser más poderoso que actualmente existe, todo lo que hemos hecho para detenerlo ha sido imposible, creemos que tú eres nuestra última esperanza –responde Kensuke con cierta amargura en sus palabras jamás en mi vida lo había visto así, parce ser que nada ni nadie puede detener a ese ser

-¿Porque yo? –pregunto preocupada, que tengo que ver con ese monstruo

-Por tu y él se conocen el uno al otro, y creemos que si el tal vez te viera viva, quizás eso lo haría entrar en razón y regresar el mundo a la normalidad –ahora Misato quien luce más tranquila mientras abraza la cruz que cuelga de su cuello

-¿Quién es the one? –pregunto por última vez, solo espero que no me arrepienta de haber preguntado eso

-The one es….. –Kaji es interrumpido por las alarmas que suenan a través del todo el cuarto, algo malo pasa y no me agrada esto

-Mayor estamos bajo ataque el eva 02 se acerca hacia acá –informa una voz a través de un comunicador, espera dijo ¿eva 02?, mi eva, pero ¿Quién lo pilotea?

-Maldición, ella debe haber sentido el despertar de Asuka y ahora se dirige aquí, preparen las granadas de PEM (pulso electromagnético) –ordena ella a través de su comunicador, ¿acaso piensan pelear contra un eva?

-¿Pero qué sucede, y quien maneja mi precioso eva? –grito enfurecida, ¿Cómo se atreven a usar a mi eva para esta clase de ataques?

-Asuka quédate atrás, informes algo acerca de el –se comunica nuevamente, esperan la llegada de él, pero al parecer eso no sucederá hoy

-Negativo mayor, pero el eva al parecer no viene solo se detectan a las unidades 01 y 00 acercándose igualmente por el lado este y norte –nuevamente le informan a Misato, maldición que pasa aquí, ¿Por qué los evas que algunas vez nos protegieron nos atacarían?

-Maldición, Misato saca a Asuka de aquí, ella no puede morir hoy –le informa Kaji quien se dirige al puente de mando y a través de unos controles prepara un ataque contra ellos

-Sí, Kaji cuídate –le responde su esposa, quien inmediatamente toma de mi muñeca e intenta sacarme de ahí, me resisto por un momento no quiero abandonar a Kaji no otra vez desde lo que paso la última vez

-Estaré bien, Risutko, Kensuke necesito que vallan al laboratorio subterráneo preparen todo para asegurarnos del salvar el tiempo –contesta el pasivamente mientras les ordena huir, no entiendo que quiere decir Kaji con salvar el tiempo

-Entendido –responde los dos al unísono mientras un elevador sale del suelo, una vez dentro de este ellos bajan al sótano

-Misato, ¿Qué sucede, de quien escapamos? –le pregunto a la mujer que ahora me jala de la muñeca y me lleva corriendo de pronto oigo el techo caer nos movemos rápido pero eso no impide que azote, duele, pero más duele ver lo que tengo enfrente de mis ojos

-Eva 02, ¿Qué sucede? –balbuceo no puedo creerlo ahí está, mi eva, mi precioso eva rojo, pero que le paso luce diferente es un rojo más oscuro y esta mancha de sangre, sangre de gente inocente

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos mayor, no es así?, o ¿Quizás prefiere que le diga Misato-San? –dice una voz grave, pero no veo nada ni a nadie, tan solo miro hacia arriba y lo entiendo todo

" _Oigo el cielo crujir, quebrarse como vidrio, y en medio de este, de aquella rasgadura que había visto antes comienza a abrirse, se abre y lo muestra, muestra a un dios, un dios maligno, el cual ni se mueve, tan solo aparece sentado, sentado en su trono, nos ve desde arriba, solo somos eso para el pequeñas hormigas a las cual puede pisotear cuando quiera"_

-Valla al parecer tiene una nueva amiga –responde el al verme, su rostro, no puedo ver su rostro ya que este está cubierto por una capucha negra

-¿Asuka?, esto si es una sorpresa agradable –contesta el sorprendido, por primera vez su voz cambia y ahora lo entiendo, así que él es the one

-¿Quién eres tú, y como sabes mi nombre? –grito furiosa tratando de que mis gritos tengan aun efecto sobre él, pero no pasa nada el solo ríe a carcajadas

-¿Quién soy yo, vamos acaso ya me olvidaste? –me contesta sarcásticamente mientras se quita aquella capucha, y veo su rostro

-No, tú no puedes ser el –grito asustada, en verdad tengo miedo, no pensé que volvería a ver esos ojos azules oscuros y ese cabello castaño, pero algo ha cambiado en el su risa, ahora él es pura maldad

-Ohh si, Asuka, yo soy baka Shinji –me responde mientras mira directamente hacia mí, Shinji, ¿Qué te paso?

 **Notas del autor:**

Espero que les guste este pequeño prólogo de una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias actuales por esta, solo pensé que quizás a ustedes les gustaría algo nuevo, ya que siento que me estoy estancando, ahora primero como siempre me gustaría agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer este prologo y los invito a déjame sus comentarios, si les gusto o no, además me gustaría saber si les gustaría una segunda parte o no, sin más que decir gracias por leer esto.


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

 **El PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

 **Indicaciones:**

-Personaje habla-

 _"Personaje piensa"_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Reencuentro**

 _"Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas hacia el alma, que si vez directamente a alguien a sus ojos puedes ver las intenciones de esta persona, y si esta es una buena o mala persona, han pasado quince años desde que vi aquellos ojos azules oscuros, la última vez que los vi veía a un chico tímido, un lindo chico tímido, que aunque me cueste admitirlo me gustaba, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y por consecuencia él ha cambiado, ahora no hay más chico tímido, ni mirada tierna o dulce, solo un ser en el cual su mirada refleja maldad, maldad y odio, y en este momento yo solo me pregunto, Shinji, ¿Que te paso?_

 _"Asuka, ohh mi querida Asuka, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Que me paso?, buena pregunta o tal vez una mejor sería ¿Porque me paso?, sabes Asuka, creí que tal vez estarías feliz de verme, al fin cumplí tu deseo me hice más fuerte, deje de ser un llorón y ya no me disculpo de todo, pero no, tú tienes miedo, en verdad estas aterrada no es así, valla Asuka sí que has cambiado, pero aun después de leer tus pensamientos y saber lo que piensas acerca de mí, yo estoy feliz de verte porque finalmente hare lo que no hice hace quince años"_

-Vamos Asuka, ¿Por qué no dices nada, acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? -me dice el burlonamente, al parecer el tiempo lo ha cambiado ahora esta irreconocible

-Shinji, ¿eres tú? -pregunto con miedo, jamás me había sentido así porque en este momento me siento asustada

-Claro que soy yo, que ¿acaso me extrañaste? -me responde sarcásticamente mientras baja de su silla, y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad un dios oscuro toca la tierra

-Porque yo sí, y no solo yo sino que ella también, verdad Kyoko -dice mientras señala a mi eva, pero ¿Porque lo llama así, porque utiliza el nombre de mi madre y lo más importante como lo sabe el, yo nunca se lo dije?

-Porque llamaste así a mi eva -grito furiosa, Misato solo observa la situación de atrás esperando algo, un movimiento en falso de Shinji o que estará esperando

-Ohhh mi querida Asuka, así que no te lo han dicho, con que Misato-san aun nos guarda secretos -dice el mientras camina lentamente hacia mí, retrocedo unos pasos y veo a Misato ella solo agacha la cabeza

-Bueno yo te lo diré, las almas de nuestras madres están atrapadas en los evangelions -¿Qué?, la alma de mama está en el eva, pero se supone que ella murió, entonces todo estos años NERV me mintió, todo ese tiempo mi mama estuvo conmigo

-No es eso cierto, madre -dice entre sonrisas, este maldito lo está disfrutando demasiado

 _"De pronto escucho el suelo crujirse, este se quiebra y revela al evangelion 01, el evangelion que piloteaba el baka Shinji y si es cierto lo que dice ese cosa es su madre, pero ahora luce diferente no solo su color purpura a cambio a un casi negro sino que en sus manos trae una lanza, la lanza de longinus y de su espalda salen cuatro alas, alas pero están no tiene plumas tan solo parecen estar hechas de energía, energía color naranja"_

-Hola madre -saluda al eva, este solo responde iluminando sus ojos a un color rojizo

-Shin... -trato de razonar con el pero de pronto mis palabras son cortadas por el mientras que con una mano me sujeta del cuello y alza hacia arriba, increíble el hace esto con suma facilidad pareciera que levanta a un muñeca de trapo

-Espere por mucho tiempo este momento -dice el mientras sus ojos cambian de color, un rojizo como los de la primera, ahora aprieta más fuerte, quiere matarme y al parecer va a hacerlo

 _"No puedo respirar el aprieta demasiado mi cuello parece que lo va a quebrar, empieza a oscurecerse, mi respiración se vuelve agitada, cada momento que pasa me cuesta más respirar, el solo aprieta mi tráquea mientras sonríe y sonríe, ¿Que te hice Shinji para que quieres hacerme esto?"_

 _"Tanto tiempo espere para esto, quince años de dolor e ira acumulado y finalmente puedo hacer lo que más deseo, ahorcar a esta maldita perra, Asuka no sabes cuánto desee que esto pasara, recuerdas lo que me decías cuando éramos jóvenes, que me hiciera más fuerte, pues bien lo hice, ahora solo quiero disfrutar el momento y sentir como tu mueres en mis manos"_

-Bájala ahora mismo -es la voz de Misato quien amenaza a Shinji, el solo ríe y menciona algo sobre un campo AT, no alcanzo a oír bien

 _"De pronto escucho un disparo y siento sangre caer en mi cara, el me suelta y caigo de golpe, trato de recuperarme y logro ver, veo un enorme agujero en su mano, el solo se limita a reír y gritar maldiciones"_

 _"Maldita seas Misato, no creí que te atrevieras a disparar debí poner mi campo AT y rechazar tu ataque pero jamás imagine que Misato me heriría, bueno supongo que es hora de probar una de mis habilidades"_

-Y el siguiente ira a la cabeza -lo amenaza mientras le apunta con su arma a la cabeza

-Awww, Misato que hare contigo, solo observa -le dice mientras le muestra su mano la cual para mi sorpresa se empieza a reconstruirse, la herida se le cierra y parece que Shinji jamás fue herido por una bala

-Sorpresa, te gusta ¿no?, esto lo llamo regeneración celular, mientras mi núcleo S2 no sea destruido me puedo reconstruir así que será difícil matarme -alardear el sobre su habilidad la cual es simplemente asombrosa, Misato solo lo observa y sonríe

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? -le pregunta al parecer esto le molesta, es la primera vez que lo veo enojado, me asusta verlo así

-De esto -sonríe mientras da un silbido, en ese instante una esfera metálica cae enfrente de mí y se enciende, no pasa nada, o eso creo, logro ver a Shinji ponerse de rodillas mientras se cubre los oídos

-¿Te gusta, no? -le pregunta Misato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se aproxima a el

-Siempre alardeaste que desarrollaste súper sentidos, ¿no?, bien ahora escucha esto, esta es una granada sonora, emite una frecuencia inaudible para las personas normales pero para ti, bueno es un dolor de cabeza -le dice mientras se acerca a él y le apunta con su arma, por su parte a Shinji le sangran los oídos y la nariz, Misato jala el gatillo quiero gritar pero lo que veo me deja sin palabras, un campo AT se forma alrededor de él y la bala rebota

-Es todo suyo chicos -le informa a la nada, de pronto veo unos láseres apuntando hacia el cuerpo de Shinji, este no parece estar feliz y solo nos ve con ira y rabia

-Aquí el equipo BRAVO, preparen sus armas anti campos AT -informa uno de los hombres mientras se acercan lentamente a el

-Muy bien Asuka, vámonos -me informa Misato mientras se acerca a mi, estoy algo adolorida pero aun así me puedo poner de pie

-¿Que pasara con baka Shinji? -le pregunto no es que me preocupe solo, es que, parece que lo van a matar aquí

-Tranquila las armas anti campos AT están cargadas con balas tranquilizadoras, solo lo pondrán a dormir un poco -me dice tranquilamente mientras extiende su mano para levantarme, si fuera la yo del pasado lo hubiera rechazado al instante pero bueno las cosas cambian y yo también

-Bien Asuka, tenemos que movernos de aquí -me dice mientras damos la vuelta ella está segura de sí misma, algo que no había visto en la antigua Misato

-Esperen, creyeron que sería tan fácil -nos grita Shinji quien ahora empieza a reír, sin duda está loco pero que piensa hacer no se ha dado cuenta que está rodeado y ni siquiera puede mover una mano debido a la granada sonora de Misato

-Bien, apunten y fuego -informa una de los militares mientras los demás disparan, este es tu fin baka Shinji duerme

 _"Ahhhh, que aburridos son todos ustedes enserio creyeron que me lastimarían así tan fácil, que lastima no se dan cuenta que los puedo destruir con un simple susurro o una palabra me bastaría para desintegrarlos molécula por molécula, pero eso no sería divertido o ¿sí?"_

-Alto -apenas escucho susurrar esa palabra, en ese momento todas las balas que iban hacia él se detienen en el aire, parece ser que alguien congelo el tiempo o las detuvo tan solo con el pensamiento

-Ahora de rodillas ante mí -les ordena el mientras todos los soldados se ponen de rodillas el solo sonríe y rompe la granada sonora

-Asuka, vámonos -me jala del brazo Misato mientras nos echamos a correr yo solo quiero ver que pasara con ellos, ¿Qué es lo que Shinji les hará?

-Bien, ahora mueran -grita por última vez mientras a los soldados le sangran los ojos y estos comienzan a gritar de dolor, tanto dolor y sufrimiento causado por el, por ultimo les explota la cabeza y el suelo se mancha de sangre, trato de no ver hacia atrás pero es demasiado tarde esa escena me acompañara en mis pesadillas

-Asuka, por favor escúchame, no pienses en el miedo que le tienes, él puede leer tu mente -me informa mientras seguimos corriendo, no tengas miedo Asuka, se valiente, se fuerte, trata de bloquear lo que acabas de ver

-Misato, ¿a dónde vamos? -le pregunto, no sé a dónde vamos solo corremos lejos de él, de NERV, ni siquiera sé si es algún lugar seguro

-A NERV -me contesta sin mayor preocupación, pero NERV esta atrás de nosotros, entonces como podemos ir a NERV, al menos que eso no sea NERV

-Te explicare más adelante -me contesta mientras se para y me ve a los ojos, valla sé que suena raro pero tiene unos muy bonitos ojos, me recuerdan a los de mi madre

-Vamos creían que sería tan fácil escapar de mi -dice desde atrás mientras un inmenso muro de roca solida se levanta delante de nosotras

-Vamos Shinji, detente yo sé que no eres esto -trato de hablar con el quizás me escuche y entre en razón, quizás lo haga

-Asuka, no mientas puedo leer tu mente y saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes, estas asustada, no puedes creer en lo que me he convertido porque muy en el fondo me quieres, que gracioso la gran Asuka siempre le gusto el baka de Shinji, supongo que el también te hubiera amado, lamentablemente para ti yo abandone mi parte humana hace mucho tiempo -me dice mientras entra en mi mente, no puedo creer que ese maldito haga esto y lo peor sabe lo que siento por el

-Shinji, por favor escúchame -trato de razonar con él, yo sé que el sigue ahí dentro y me escuchara

-Escucharte Asuka, tu nunca hiciste nada de eso y ahora me pides que yo te escuche, lo siento Asuka pero no hay más Shinji solo yo, The One and the All -grita el mientras sus ojos se iluminan parecen que van a salir fuego de ellos y yo estoy en medio de eso

-Asuka cierra los ojos -dice Misato en ese instante un enorme flash de luz me deja ciega por unos momentos luego de eso siento una mano jalarme y escapamos de ese lugar

-Maldición, escaparon -maldigo mientras a los lejos veo a Asuka y Misato correr, ahh niñas ¿Que hare con ustedes?, Kyoko interrumpe al parecer quiere ir tras su hija

-Déjala Kyoko, deja que escapen así ellas podrán llevarme a Naomi -le ordeno al eva rojo de Asuka, esto solo calla y obedece

-Ahora tengo que hablar con Miguel, pero antes visitemos a nuestro buen amigo Kaji-san -digo mientras me teletransporte a través del espacio y tiempo hacia el Geo Frente

 _"He llegado al Geo Frente, y como era de esperarse la pequeña resistencia que ofrecen estos humanos comandados por Kaji-san dan pelea contra el eva que alguna vez piloteo Ayanami, o mejor dicho liliht, pero eso ya no importa veo que tiene una bomba para generar un pulso electromagnético, así que eso planean, detener el eva con un PEM (pulso electromagnético), bien háganlo. Logran producir el PEM con éxito, ahora el eva 00 esta inmóvil, ellos celebran aprovecho el momento me coloco sobre el eva, al verme su gran sonrisa se les borra y ahora se vuelve una cara de angustia, ahhh como adoro esto"_

-Ustedes, desaparezcan -ordeno mientras ellos se desintegran átomo por átomo en frente de mis ojos, todos los soldados de Kaji-san han desaparecido

-The one, Shinji, ¿Que has hecho? -me pregunta el viejo al ver como vaporice a sus hombres

-Los desintegre, y ahora contigo algo peor -le informo mientras que con el simple hecho de pensarlo lo atraigo hacia mí, ahora solo aprieto todo su cuerpo, el solo grita de dolor

-Veras Kaji-san quiero que le des un mensaje a Asuka -le dijo mientras levito unos centímetros por arriba del suelo, ahora estiro su mano hacia mí, veamos cual será el indicado, pulgar, índice, medio, anular o el meñique

-Que no importa donde se esconda, la encontrare y la hare pagar por lo que me hizo -termino de darle mi mensaje mientras le arranco el dedo índice a Kaji, supongo que así estará claro lo que hare con Asuka cuando la encuentre

 _"Kaji solo grita de dolor al ver que unos de sus dedos le falta, y para su fortuna o infortuna este se encuentra en mi mano, ahora sabes lo que hare con tu querida Asuka, la matare de una manera lenta y dolorosa"_

-Espero que haigas captado mi mensaje -le dijo mientras me vuelvo a sentar en mi trono, ahora tengo que visitar un viejo lugar

 _"Hemos pasado alrededor de 35 minutos corriendo tratando de escapar de Shinji, ahora nos encontramos lejos de NERV, muy lejos, Misato no dejar de correr trato de seguirle el paso y de pronto se detiene, choco contra ella, ella solo me ve y sonríe"_

-Bien estamos aquí, en NERV -dice mientras se para enfrente de una montaña, ¿NERV?, esto no es NERV, es una estúpida montaña, y ni siquiera parece tener alguna entrada o puerta secreta

-¿Estas segura Misato? -le pregunto sin oírme ofensiva no quiero que piense que está loca o que los años le han provocado pérdida de memoria

-Código Absalon972.25 emergencia nivel rojo -grita ella a la pared de la montaña no pasa, en verdad empienzo a creer que está loca, de pronto un escaneador de ojos o retinas aparece el cual confirma su identidad comandante Katsuragi Misato, y luego confirma la mía, me llama la segunda niña, Soryu Asuka Langley

 _"El suelo comienza a abrirse debajo de mis pies, un elevador se activa debajo de mis pies, y descendemos varios metros abaja del suelo, y al ver lo que está en frente de mis ojos me deja sin habla, un hermoso laboratorio de paredes blancas y con la tecnología más avanzada que haya visto"_

-Bienvenida a NERV –me informa Misato al ver que me he quedado sin palabras

-¿Esto es NERV? –hablo con gran asombro aun no puedo creer lo que veo, esto es mil veces mejor que el antiguo NERV

-Así es, este es el laboratorio avanzado en donde se lleva a cabo el proyecto HOPE –me dice mientras bajamos del elevador y avanzamos a una gran puerta, proyecto hope, hope es esperanza en inglés, así que esta es su última esperanza

-Es asombroso –tartamudeo mientras la gran puerta se abre, me vuelvo a quedar paralizada Ritsuko y el sabiendo de Kensuke están programando unos datos sobre algo llamado Meta humanos

-Misato –dice una dulce voz, la cual le pertenece a una linda niña de cinco a seis años de edad, esta tienes unos ojos azules y un lindo cabello castaño

-Hola Naomi, te estas divirtiendo aquí –le dice Misato quien le acaricia el cabello, así que Kaji y Misato no solo se casaron sino que también tuvieron una hija

-Este lugar es muy aburrido no me dejan ayudar –contesta la niña quien se dirije con Kensuke, el comienza a jugar con ella, la corretea y una vez que la atrapa le hace cosquillas

-¿Ella es, Asuka? –pregunta la niña mientras voltea a verme y me señala con su dedo, luce tan inocente

-Supongo que me conoces –le contesto a la niña quien me responde moviendo la cabeza

-Sí, papa siempre me llevaba a verte todos los días, en realidad pensé que papa te quería más que a mama –así que Kaji nunca se apartó de mí y estuvo visitándome diario en mi habitación de hospital, lo sabía Kaji en verdad me quería

-No digas eso, eso podría poner celosa a tu mami, no es verdad Misato –le digo a Misato mientras le doy un pequeño codazo, ella solo ríe

-¿Por qué la abuela Misato sentiría celos? –espera, escuche bien, abuela Misato, pero Misato nunca tuvo hijos, ella dijo que lo más cercanos a sus hijos éramos el baka de Shinji y yo, no me digas que tú eres

-Supongo que te estas confundiendo Asuka, permíteme presentarte a Naomi Ikari Kirishima –me dice Misato mientras sostiene a la niña enfrente de mí, Ikari

-¿Ella es la hija de el? –le pregunto tartamudeando no puedo creerlo baka Shinji tiene una hija y lo más importante, ¿Quién es su madre y donde está ella?

-Sí, es correcto lo que piensas Shinji es mi papa –dice alegremente mientras se retira a seguir jugando con Kensuke

-Bien suficientes sorpresas por hoy, creo que me iré a dormir –le informo a Misato mientras salgo de aquel laboratorio

 _"Kirishima, jamás había escuchado ese apellido, y lo más importante ¿Quién es ella?, así que amaste a una mujer y juntos tuvieron una hija, siento una pequeña punzada no es que me duela, a lo contrario la niña es hermosa, pero me pregunto si no hubiera dormido esos quince años, ella pudo haber sido nuestra hija"_

-Sintiendo celos de la esposa muerta de Shinji –me dice juguetonamente Misato, al parecer no ha perdido su toque para las bromas

-¿Muerta? –le pregunto mientras ella se sienta a mi lado ella solo agacha la cabeza

-Sí, Mana murió hace 8 años, fue asesinada por Shinji –me responde mientras aprieta sus nudillos, está furiosa y eso lo deja ver

-Así que Baka Shinji ha cambiado mucho –trato de evadir el tema de Mana, ella solo ríe mientras una lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, uppss tema equivocado

-Si el cambio, el mundo entero cambio –me contesta mientras en su mano toma la cruz que siempre lleva en el cuello la ve por una rato y luego la aprieta

-Todo sucedió después del tercer impacto, en ese momento no sabíamos de los poderes de Shinji, al contrario estos tardaron unos tres años en manifestarse, pero una vez que lo hicieron no hubo vuelta atrás, Shinji poco a poco intento hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, primero acabo con las guerras, impuso una paz forzada esto no le gusto a la ONU, luego quiso acabar con el crimen del mudo, así que empezó a matar criminales, esto lo vieron como un delito contra la humanidad, y lo declararon enemigo público, esto lo enfureció mas diciendo que el hacía esto por nuestro bien, después el tomo el control de los evas e inicio la guerra contra el mundo, los humanos pelearon pero fue inútil ya que esto solo era una distracción, mientras ellos estaban ocupados peleando contra los evas, Shinji tomo el control de sus sistemas informático y las dejo caer, dejo caer decenas de bombas nucleares alrededor del mundo, así ocurrió el día del juicio y ese día la humanidad casi fue erradicada –me narra Misato los terribles hechos que sucedieron estos quince años no puede creer que Shinji haiga hecho esto

-Pero una luz de esperanza surgió cuando supimos de la existencia de Naomi y ahora contigo esa esperanza ha crecido más, Asuka te necesitamos, con tu ayuda podemos salvar el mundo –me informa Misato quien se levanta ansiosamente e igualmente me toma y me levanta

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto algo tímida, he visto lo que Shinji, the one puede hacer como demonios lo venceremos

-Con esto –dice mientras presiona un botón de un control remoto que saca de su chamarra y un pequeño hangar se abre

-Esto es "HOPE" –dice confiadamente al mostrarme su proyecto ultra secreto

-¿Qué dices? –me pregunta nuevamente apenas puedo procesar tanta información, y ahora esto me deja sin palabras

-Hay que salvar el mundo –le respondo confiadamente mientras ella solo sonríe, esta alegre y yo estoy emocionada, bien prepárate the one porque te vamos a patear el trasero

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien muchas gracias a ti mi amigo que te tomaste tu tiempo para leer este pequeño capitulo, espero que sea de tu gusto, y también me gustaría que me dejaras tu opinión, te gusto, te pareció malo, aburrido, cualquier opinión para mejorar es bien recibida, también quiero agradecer a Spetsnaz-Genesis y a AlexMRC por dejar su review, así que chicos este capítulo va para ustedes, así que si te gusto agrégalo a favoritos o follows, y si me harías el favor de dejar tu review te lo agradecería mucho, sin más que decir me despido sin antes decirte gracias por leer esto.

 **Posdata:** También los invito a leer mis otro fanfics tal vez no sean los mejores pero denle una oportunidad ya verán que les gustaran.


	3. Capítulo 2: Renacer

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

 **El PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

 **Indicaciones:**

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Renacer**

 **"TOKIO-3, HACE 15 AÑOS"**

-Me escucharon malditos evas en serie, yo protegeré a Asuka, a Misato y a Ayanami, así que no puedo perder –me digo a mí mismo, trato de convencerme que si lucho por Asuka y los demás, quizás eso me dé una mayor fuerza y así pueda derrotar a los asesinos que tengo frente a mí

-Shinji-kun, resiste –esa es la voz de Misato-san quien intenta darme apoyo mientras estos bastardos me asesina lentamente

-Arrgghh –es lo único que puedo gritar, una lanza de longinus ha atravesado uno de mis ojos, dios esto duele demasiado

-Maldición – ¿Dónde estás mama, dijiste que me protegerías, porque no me ayudas?

-Mierda esto duele –maldigo mientras veo como mis manos son atravesadas por esas malditas lanzas, la sangre empieza a escurrir por mi rostro, y mis manos tienen un enorme agujero en medio

-Necesito ayuda –gimoteo a través del comunicador, Misato solo me pide resistir un poco más, acaso no ve lo mucho que duele esto y lo único que hace es darme palabras de aliento

 _"Solo oigo gritos a través del comunicador, son los gritos de maya la cual suena aterrada, ¿Pero que la asusto?, cuando lo veo con mis propios ojos la entiendo, en frente de mí se encuentra Rei o mejor dicho liliht, hace unos días si me hubieras preguntado por Ayanami te diría que era una chica muy callada y antisocial, pero quien habría pensado que debajo de ella estaba eso, liliht y ahora que se fusionó con Adam han creado a un dios"_

-¿Ayanami eres tú? –le pregunto con miedo, ella solo mueve un ojo en señal de si, ahora lentamente toma en sus manos a mi eva, e inicia el ritual del tercer impacto

-No detente, no quiero morir –le repito una tras otra vez mientras muevo los controles desesperadamente, veo como una lanza se fusiona con el núcleo S2

-Kaworu, ¿Kaworu-kun, en verdad eres tú? –pregunto por última vez antes de desvanecer mi vista, Kaworu era mi amigo, y quizás la única persona en el mundo que me amaba y yo también loquería hasta que supe la verdad, él era un ángel, lo cual significa que solo me estaba utilizando, así que como me traicionó lo asesine

 _"Me encuentro en una caja de arena, al parecer tengo cuatro años y estoy construyendo una pirámide, ¿Acaso ese es el Geo-Frente?, a mi lado están dos muñecas una pelirroja y una azul, ¿Esas son Asuka y Rei?, después esas muñecas se desaparecen y me quedo solo, en mi ira destruyo la pirámide, entonces así es como me siento, traicionado, ¿Por quién?, por todo el mundo, por mi padre, por Misato, por Ayanami, por Asuka, por todos, ustedes me traicionaron y me dejaron solo, me abandonaron a mi suerte y ahora me piden que los salve cuando nadie me salvo a mí, ¿Porque debería salvarlos?"_

 _"Ahora estamos en una habitación, en la habitación se oye gritos y gimoteos, y entiendo porque, frente a mi Kaji y Misato, están teniendo sexo, pero, ¿Porque veo esto, porque lo quiero ver?"_

-Besémonos –la voz de Asuka rompe los sonidos de la habitación y ahora estamos en el departamento, curiosamente en el momento en que nos besamos

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –vuelve a hablar, me está provocando, siempre fue así su actitud ególatra y orgullosa son solo una fachada para una niña que perdió a su mama y en el fonda está asustada y llora por ella

-Bien aquí voy –se acerca lentamente a mí, deseo esto, deseo besarla y quiero estar con ella, quiero que ella me acepte y me quiera como persona

-Entiendo –le respondo mientras veo como me asesina con su mirada

-Idiota, tú no entiendes nada –me grita desesperadamente

-Te entiendo –vuelvo a contestar tranquilamente, esto la enfurece más, creo que ella me odia

-Baka Shinji, tu no entiendes nada, ni siquiera puedes entenderte tú mismo, ¿Crees que algún día llegaras a entenderme? –me reprocha mientras golpea mi pierna, eso duele, tu cariño duele, Asuka en verdad eres odiosa

-Y cómo quieres que te entienda, tú nunca dices o te expresas correctamente –ahora soy yo quien le reclama, dime Asuka como quieres que te entienda si nunca abres la maldita boca para hablar, solo la usas para insultar y herir, además no puedo leer tu puta mente y saber qué piensas, yo no soy el culpable aquí, tú lo eres

-Ikari-kun, aun así ¿Quieres intentar entender a las personas? –esta vez es la voz de Ayanami la que habla, si Rei ya intente entender a los demás y sabes que paso, me traicionaron, me escupieron en la cara, estoy cansado de eso, harto de ser yo quien es lastimado

-Vamos, idiota, ¿Que sucede?, si no puedo tenerte solo para mi entonces, no te necesito – ¿esa es Asuka?, espera Asuka dijo eso, entonces tú me quieres, en verdad me quieres, ahora volvemos al departamento en el momento del beso, Asuka me quiere y yo decido decirle lo que siento por ella

-Quiero ayudarte y estar siempre contigo –le digo mientras me acerco a ella, ella está sentada en la mesa y con la cara agachada

-Entonces no te acerques a mí, solo me estas lastimando –me dice en un tono bajo, casi es un susurro sin alzar la vista

-Asuka, ayúdame, tú eres la única que puedes salvarme, te lo suplico –le ruego a ella mientras la muevo, ella no hace nada, dime que más tengo que hacer para que me ayudes maldita sea, ¿Acaso tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas?

-Eso es mentira –me responde mientras finalmente alza la mirada, Asuka finalmente me ves, pero, ¿Que te ha pasado?, porque me ves con esa mirada llena de odio y rencor, que te hice para que me veas así

-Tú tienes miedo de Misato, de la primera, de tu madre o tu padre, para ti cualquiera serviría –me grita furiosa, Asuka por favor yo te quiero no me rechaces, ayúdame, sálvame por favor

-Solo estas escapando a mí, ¿no es así?, crees que puedes herirme cada vez que tú quieras –me vuelve a gritar mientras avanza lentamente hacia mí, me empieza a acorralar, me está asustando

-Por favor –le vuelvo a suplicar, por favor Asuka te lo ruego ayúdame

-Eres egoísta solo piensas en ti, y nunca en los demás –dice mientras en un ataque de rabia e ira me empuja caigo y encima de mi cae una cafetera llena de café hirviendo, esto me quema, duele mucho

-Luces patético –dice mientras me ve desde arriba, esa mirada llena de desprecio y odio me está matando

-Ayúdame –es lo único que alcanzo a decir, estoy cansado, harto de la vida, de ti Asuka, de tu desprecio en verdad te odio

-Por favor sálvame, no me ignores, no me mates –le grito mientras tiro la mesa con ira, tomo las sillas y la estrello con el piso, lo siento ya no puedo soportar mas

-No –es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar decir, luego un silencio, una pequeña calma antes de la tempestad

 _"Siento su cuello en mis manos, la levanto por unos momentos, la estoy estrangulando, la estoy matando, y lo estoy disfrutando, no sabes cuanta ira contenida, cuanto enojo y odio finalmente son expulsados, lo único que pedía es que me ayudaras, que me quisieras como soy, y tú me rechazaste, ¿Porque?, será porque soy débil, llorón y un egoísta, pues bienvenida a la realidad Asuka, soy tu espejo, tu reflejo, y me odias por ser eso, por ser como tú, entonces también te odio, te aborrezco con el alma, pero sobre todo eso, te amo"_

-Shinji-kun, ¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta Ayanami, ¿Que quiero?, buena pregunta Rei, quisiera a veces dejar de sentir dolor, quisiera que las personas no me traicionaran, quisiera ser fuerte

-Entonces, eso quieres –me dice nuevamente Ayanami, claro que quiero eso, pero como puedo ser más fuerte, como puedo ser mejor, y creo que la repuesta esta frente a mi

 _"Rei Ayanami, Liliht y Adam en un mismo lugar, unidos y controlados por una mente humana la de Rei, creo que entiendo cómo puedo volverme más fuerte, tengo que ser uno contigo Rei, una vez que tú y yo seamos uno, seré más fuerte de lo que jamás seria en mi vida, complacería a Asuka, sabes ella en verdad me quiere, solo que no lo acepta, pero una vez que vea en lo que me he convertido por ella, me aceptara, así que Rei ven y seamos uno, no mas Shinji Ikari, no mas Rei Ayanami, ni más Adam o Liliht, solos seremos un ser, un único e inigualable ser, seremos uno"_

 _"El proceso de complementación ha terminado, no existe más Rei, ni Adam o Liliht, ahora ellos están en mí, son parte de mí, ahora veo todo diferente, entiendo cosas que no entendía y veo porque los ángeles querían destruirnos"_

-Shinji-kun, ¿Estas bien? –Misato pregunta a través del comunicador, ohh Misato nunca me había sentido mejor

-Claro que si Misato-san –le respondo para calmar su preocupación, esto será asombroso, Asuka, mi amor te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos y una vez que despiertas veras lo mucho que te amo

 _"Siento una enorme resaca, mi cabeza duele, oigo voces que hablan dentro de mí, voces como las de Misato-san y la doctora Akagi resuenan en mis cabeza, pero ellas no están hablando, son solo sus pensamientos, ¿Acaso estoy leyendo sus mentes?, no me agrada esta sensación pero si pudiera controlarla sería útil"_

-Basta, silencio –es lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayado

-Shinji-kun, que bueno que despertaste –es la voz de Misato-san, está enfrente de mí, sus ojos están humedecidos, parece que ha llorado

-Gracias, Misato-san, gracias por preocuparte –le digo mientras me concentro trato de indagar en su mente, solo siento una fuerte resaca, duele mucho, al parecer tendré que aprender a controlar mi nueva habilidad, y luego de eso, cumpliré mi propósito, y así cuando Asuka despierte podremos estar juntos, mi princesa pelirroja y yo finalmente seremos felices

 **TRES MESES DESPUES**

 _"Ya han pasado tres meses desde que el tercer impacto se evitó, Asuka aún no despierta, según los doctores esta podría estar en coma por años, no se sabe cuánto le afecto el ataque del quinceavo. Actualmente la ciudad se ha empezado a reconstruir, mucha gente se ha empezado a mudar aquí y Misato-san me ha dicho que regresare a la escuela, aunque ahora será al tercer grado, estoy por primera vez en mi vida emocionado, muero por ver qué piensas mis compañeros de mi"_

-Shinji-kun es hora de ir a la escuela –es la voz de Misato la cual llama desde la sala, después de la muerte de mi padre ella se volvió la comándate de NERV

-Ya escuche Misato-san, ya voy –le respondo mientras tomo mi mochila para ir a la escuela, las cosas han cambiado mucho, actualmente ya no hay ángeles, así que NERV ha pasado a un plano secundario, aun realizo pruebas de sincronización en caso de que alguna amenaza aparezca

-Bien, ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar? –me pregunta, en estos momento Misato vive su vida lo mejor posible, Kaji-san apareció con vida hace dos semanas y el y Misato han vuelto a salir, todo parecer indicar que habrá boda

-No Misato, Touji y Kensuke pasaran por mi –Touji se recuperó después del tercer impacto, solo resulto con fracturas en piernas y brazos después del incidente del treceavo, por su parte Kensuke sigue pegado a su cámara, actualmente dice que quiere ser director de cine, y sobre Rei ella se dio por muerta en combate

-Bien Shinji-kun, nos vemos luego –se despide ella mientras sale de la casa, finalmente estoy solo puedo probar mis habilidades

 _"Veras mama, después de fusionarme con Rei desarrolle ciertas habilidades, entre ellas se encuentra el poder de leer mentes, pero durante estos tres meses me pregunte si podía hacer algo mas y resulta que si, también puedo mover objetos con la mente, además de poseer súper fuerza, y la posibilidad de poder generar un campo AT, lo cual significa que no pueden herirme, pero la más importante y sorprendente de todas es la de comunicarme con ustedes, contigo mama que te encuentras dentro del eva 01 y con la mama de Asuka, quien también está en el eva 02, se llama Kyoko, ella ya sabe lo que siento por Asuka y está muy feliz por eso, yo le prometí que protegería a Asuka"_

-Bien hora de clases –es lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de salir del departamento

 _"Bien aquí estamos, esta es la escuela secundaria de Tokio-3 la última vez que estuve aquí no fue mi mejor experiencia, todo lo contrario, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, es un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo, y debo aprovecharlo al máximo, además después de clases visitare a Asuka"_

-Buenos días Ikari –me saluda Hikari, ella regreso hace unos días al parecer ella y Touji se traen algo entre manos, pero después lo averiguare

-Amigo, hola –es el turno de Kensuke, el sigue igual no se separe de su cámara para nada, según el su objetivo es grabar a las chicas más buenas de este año

-Shinji, ¿Cómo estás? –Touji, tal vez sea la persona que más ha cambiado, si lo vieras dirías que es irreconocible, después de que él y su hermana se recuperaran, se volvió una persona más humilde y alegre, y hasta cierto grado estudioso.

-Hola –saludo sin decir más, pero veamos viejos amigos que piensan ahora, puedo leer perfectamente la mente de cada uno y veo lo que piensan, valla Touji en verdad te gusta Hikari, jajaja, y tu Kensuke, veamos, espera a ti te gusta Asuka.

-Kensuke, ¿Te gusta Asuka? –le pregunto a mi "amigo", él se sobresalta al oír la pregunta

-¿Porque preguntas eso? –me responde tartamudeando, el idiota empieza a sudar, valla como diría Asuka, es un idiota

-Porque Asuka es mi novia –contesto firmemente esto sorprende a los dos, no procesan lo que dije

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? –me pregunta Touji, él es el más sorprendido, leo su mente y veo lo que piensa, él pensaba que yo era homosexual, y lo admito Kaworu me gustaba y no como amigo, pero eso ya fue pasado, ahora solo importa el futuro

-Bueno era mi novia, veras Kensuke ella volvió a Alemania, y a veces platicamos, pero hasta ahorita no me ha dicho nada de regresar a Japón –les miento a mis amigos, Kensuke se decepciona de ella, eso es, me escuchaste, no permitiré que tu o alguien más se acerquen a ella, ella es mía y de nadie mas

 _"La clase inicia se nos presente a nuestro nuevo profesor quien resulta ser nada ni menos que Kaji-san, todas las alumnas están boquiabiertas por el nuevo profesor y los chicos simplemente estallan de celos, Asuka hubiera adorado esta clase, Kaji anuncia que hay una nueva alumna la cual se presentara ahora"_

-Hola soy Mana Kirishima –dice la nueva chica alegremente mientras todos mis compañeros babean por ella

 _"Mana Kirishima, una muy linda chica de cabellos castaños y unos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, todo esto acompañado por una encantadora sonrisa que derretiría aun al más frio de los corazones"_

-Bien siéntense junto de Ikari –le informa Kaji-san mientras ella se dirige a su pupitre el cual está a mi lado

-Hola, tú debes ser Ikari-kun –dice la chica con un tono muy dulce de voz

-Sí, Ikari Shinji, mucho gusto –la saludo alegremente ella solo me devuelve el saludo con un mucho gusto

-Oye Mana, pensé que como eres nueva, ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara la escuela en el almuerzo? –le pregunto, ella me responde con un claro, no es que Mana me guste, solo que pienso que un poco de diversión no caería mal

 _"El timbre suena, lo cual significa que la hora del almuerzo ha llegado, todos salen rápidamente de sus pupitres unos se dirigen al patio, otros a la cafetería, y unos van a ver a Mana para invitarle a desayunar, ella los rechaza gentilmente, una vez que la competencia se va, nos dirigimos juntos alrededor de la escuela mientras conversamos, en realidad no es tan mala, incluso es más agradable que Asuka, supongo que esto se ha puesto interesante"_

 _"Hoy fue un día interesante, creo que así podría definirse este día, Mana parece ser una chica muy agradable, y linda, y luego de leer su mente y saber lo que piensa de mí, podría tener una relación con ella, quizás"_

-Bien estamos aquí –es lo que me digo a mí al ver la habitación 303 en donde está mi Asuka

-Hola Shinji –me saluda cordialmente la enfermera quien le está cambiando el suero a Asuka

-Hola Sandy, ¿Algún avance? –le pregunto mientras veo a Asuka ahí tirada en la cama, inmóvil, parece una muñeca

-Lo siento, nada aun –me responde mientras agacha la cabeza, por mi parte me siento a su lado en un pequeño banco

-Sabes, eres un buen "novio" –se despide ella con una risita mientras sale de la habitación

-Hola Asuka, ¿Cómo has estado?, supongo que no quieres hablar así que yo lo hare, veras el día de hoy entro una nueva chica, es muy linda y amable, no tan linda como tu pero no se queda atrás, que, como puedes decir eso, yo solo te quiero a ti, no, no me pongas esa cara de celos, yo te amo –conversamos un rato ella y yo, o mejor dicho hablo solo si me vieran dirían que estoy loco, pero ellos son los locos, yo hablo con Asuka y ella me escucha y responde solo que ustedes no la oyen, sordos

-Esto está mal, Ritsuko –decía Misato mientras observaba como su amiga espiaba a su "hijo adoptivo" a través de una de las cámaras de la habitación

-Sí, y creo que se pondrá peor –contestaba la mujer de bata quien tomaba en sus manos una libreta con varias anotaciones

-Yo decía acerca de espiar a Shinji-kun –contestaba la mujer de cabellos purpura quien empezaba a desesperarse por el extraño comportamiento hacia Shinji

-Lo sé, si quieres puedo detenerme, tu eres ahora la comándate de NERV, solo ordénalo y lo hare –respondía aquella mujer de bata blanca, quien tenía puesto su dedo en el botón de apagar

-No sigue vigilando, algo ha cambiado en Shinji-kun –ordenaba la comándate mientras a su lado veía un reporte

-Valla ya son las cinco, hora de irme, adiós Asuka –me despido de ella mientras le doy un beso en su frente, descansa mi bella princesa

-Bien listos para irnos Shinji-kun –me pregunta Misato una vez que arribo al estacionamiento, ella me espera parada frente a su auto

-Si Misato-san solo me despedía de Asuka – contesto felizmente mientras hurgo en su mente por un momento y veo que ella me ha estado espiando tal y como pensé que lo haría

-Bien vámonos –dice mientras subimos al auto

 _"Ya es media noche mama, Misato salió con Kaji-san a una boda, ella me llamo hace una hora diciendo que no volverá, sabes esto me recuerdo a mi primer beso, o mejor dicho el roce de labios que tuve con Asuka, en esos momentos Asuka me confundía mas con su actitud, pero ahora que sé que me ama, la extraño"_

-Hola Mana –la llamo a su teléfono celular, ella me contesta algo adormilada ya que es media noche y ya estaba durmiendo, la invito a salir mañana y ella acepta, ahora solo queda ver qué sucede más adelante

 **NUEVE MESES DESPUES**

-Buenos días señorita Katsuragi –saludaba una joven de cabellos castaños mientras Misato le abría la puerta

-Hola Mana, supongo que vienes por Shinji –respondía su saludo la mujer mayor mientras invitaba a la chica a pasar a la sala del departamento

-Si así es –contestaba la pelicastaña con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá, a Misato le agradaba mucho Mana e incluso le daba gusto que él y Shinji tuvieran una relación

-Ya estoy aquí, así que vámonos –mencionaba el pelicastaño mientras salía de su habitación con su uniforme y tomaba a su novia de la mano, mientras salían juntos del departamento camino a la escuela

 _"Muchas cosas cambiaron estos nueve meses, Mana y yo nos dimos una oportunidad y llevamos ocho meses y medio de noviazgo, por otro lado Asuka aún no despierta los doctores no ven avance alguno en su condición actual, me da tristeza saber que la persona que amo podría no despertar nunca"_

-Oye Shinji, ¿Está todo bien?, es que rompiste nuestro enlace psíquico por un minuto –me pregunta Mana, ella sabe acerca de mis poderes, lo básico, que soy un telepata, debido a eso cree un enlace telepático entre nuestras mentes así nosotros podemos saber que piensa el otro

-No pasa nada, Mana –respondo tranquilamente, que esperabas que te dijera que amo a otra persona y que solo estoy contigo porque ella está en coma

-De acuerdo, oye Shinji ¿Dónde estudiaras la preparatoria? –me pregunta ella mientras se para un momento y suelta mi mano

-Te había dicho que aquí en Tokio-3 –contesto algo molesto, lo que sucede es que Mana y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto en más de una ocasión, ella quiere que estudie con ella en Tokio-2, pero lamentablemente no tengo familia allá y Misato cree que vivir allá solo es peligroso así que me quedare aquí, en Tokio-3

-Porque le comente a mis padres tu situación y ellos están de acuerdo que tú te mudes a vivir con nosotros –me invita Mana a vivir con su familia en la misma casa, esto es peligroso ¿no?, tener a dos adolescentes en la misma casa un bebe podría ser algo inminente

-¿Estas segura? –le pregunto mientras me acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura

-Sí, incluso mis papas dicen que cuando les daremos un nieto –ella bromea o eso parece leo su mente, ella en verdad me ama, lastima Kirishima yo solo te quiero pero amo a Asuka, ella debe ser la madre de mis hijos, tu solo eres un escape

-Te amo –dice sinceramente ella, esta es la primera vez que la escucho decir eso

-Yo también –le miento sin ningún remordimiento, ella me cree y con eso basta, aunque no te niego que te quiero, pero lamentablemente no te amo

-Bien aceleremos el paso o llegaremos tarde –responde mientras rápidamente me toma de la muñeca y me jala, tal y como lo solía hacer Asuka, por un instante me recordó a ella

 _"Llegamos a la escuela y como esta tiene una política de no noviazgos nos separamos y nos dirigimos al aula por caminos separados, al llegar ahí puedo ver a Hikari y Touji abrazados y tomados de la mano, si lo sé, no es sorpresa para nadie que estos dos hayan terminado juntos, aunque ambos ya daban signos de noviazgo desde el año pasado pero su relación inicio hace siete meses"_

-Buenos días esposos –los saludo cordialmente mientras ambos se sonrojan y me voltean a ver

-Buenos días señor Kirishima –me devuelve la broma Touji, pero esta no provoca la reacción que esperaban en mi

-O prefiere que le digamos señor Sohryu –esta ocasión la que ataca es Hikari, lo que provoca un leve sonrojo pero aun así ella aun lo alcanza a ver

-Con que aun te gusta Asuka ehh Shinji –juega conmigo Hikari, vamos sabes que puedo leer tu mente amiga y contraatacar con cualquier cosa pero hoy no será así

-Sí, la verdad es que la extraño mucho –contesto con toda tranquilidad, ella no se sorprende solo sonríe

-Sabes Shinji, siempre pensé que tú y ella terminarían juntos, en verdad pensé que ambos se querían y a pesar de que ella no esté aquí simplemente creo que ella era mi única amiga, así que te digo esto, prométeme que no se lo dirás o ella se enfadara conmigo –me platica mientras suelta a su novio de la mano, yo simplemente le contesto meneando la cabeza

-Ella en verdad te quería, sé que a veces decía cosas como que eras un idiota o amaba al señor Kaji, pero a pesar de eso tú le gustabas a Asuka, así que no te pido que dejes a Kirishima por Asuka, esa es tu decisión pero si es que en verdad la quieres ve y búscala, y una vez que la encuentres dile lo que sientes por ella –dice Hikari totalmente decidida, wooow, esta no es la Hikari de la cual Asuka hablaba, esta es diferente, es decida, no necesito leer su mente para comprobar que lo que dice es verdad

-Gracias Hikari, en verdad yo también la quiero mucho y la extraño, pero ella decidió irse y por más que lo intente no pude detenerla –le miento a Hikari y a Touji ellos simplemente me creen al ver la tristeza en mi rostro

-Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste –dice Hikari mientras Kaji-san ingresa al salón por otro lado Mana aún no ha llegado a clases y aunque vinimos juntos nos separamos en los vestidores

-Bien clase, iniciemos –dice Kaji-san y la clase se da por iniciada, es extraño que Mana no allá asistido

 _"La clase es muy aburrida, en serio, cualquiera pensaría que una clase con Kaji, sería lo más cool del mundo, error, Kaji es un excelente profesor pero ahí radica su aburrimiento, es tan buen maestro que se ha vuelto aburrido"_

 _"El timbre suena lo que significa hora de irnos, debido a que los maestros tendrán una reunión hoy saldremos pronto, bien supongo que puedo buscar a Mana e ir a dar un paseo"_

-Oye Shinji, espera –me detiene Kaji-san antes de salir del salón

-¿Que sucede? –le pregunto mientras trato de leer su mente lo cual me revela algo muy emocionante

-Solo quería invitarte a mi despedida de soltero –dice mientras que de su chaqueta saca una invitación

-¿Despedida de soltero? –pregunto algo confundido aunque esto es solo para disimular

-Si veras cuando dos personas se van a casar se realizan estas despedidas, tanto para el novio como la novia –me explica mientras saca una cajita la cual la abre y revela el anillo de compromiso

-Así que tú y Misato-san se van a casar –le pregunto mientras el tan solo guarda el anillo y voltea a verme

-Así es, te sorprende la idea –dice mientras ambos reímos a carcajadas

-No siempre sabía que tú y Misato-san se casarían –contesto mientras platicamos de como las cosas han cambiado demasiado en este año

-Sí, Shinji-kun y yo que tenía esperanzas en que tú y Asuka terminaran juntos –bromea el, solo respondo con una sonrisa

-Aunque Kirishima tampoco es mala opción –dice mientras me da un pequeño codazo en la costilla, le comento que me tengo que ir ya que Mana me espera, él se despide y me da la invitación para la boda la cual será dentro de un mes

 _"Busco a Mana por toda la escuela y la encuentro en el patio trasero, me acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo por la espalda, ella solo rechaza mi abrazo y me da la espalda"_

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto mientras me siento al lado

-Hace unos momento cuando reestableciste nuestro enlace telepático pude escuchar toda la conversación con Hikari, dime ¿Que soy para ti? –me pregunta ella, vaya esto no me lo esperaba

-Mana sabes que eres mi novia y la única persona que amo –contesto mientras le tomo la mejilla, ella voltea a verme y veo en su rostro la decepción y el dolor que le he causado

-Entonces si me amas, ¿Porque no me lo demuestras?, porque todo parece indicar que amas a tu exnovia –me reclama mientras me alza la voz, está furiosa

-Basta Mana, si es cierto aun quiero a Asuka, pero a ti te amo, te lo digo de todo corazón, Mana tu eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida y créeme no cambiaría nada de eso por nada –le miento mientras a través de un enlace psíquico le muestro todo lo que hemos vivido, lo bueno y lo malo, y al final solo le muestro la palabra, te amo

-Entonces si me amas, múdate conmigo y mis papas a Tokio-2 –dice ella mientras me abraza desesperadamente, en verdad tiene miedo de perderme

-Lo hare –respondo mientras la abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella lo hace

 _"Un día pesado, primero la discusión que tuve con Mana, se comportó como una completa idiota, y yo también fui demasiado idiota, para empezar jamás debí establecer un enlace telepático, supongo que será por el tiempo que llevamos como novios, me dio confianza, y hable acerca de mis poderes, después establecí el enlace entre los dos, pero bueno ese no era el tema, después de la discusión fuimos de camino a nuestras casas, grave error, el camino a casa fue de lo peor, Mana se comportó de una manera fría, incluso no hubo besito de despedida, pero supongo que lo tengo merecido"_

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto al cuerpo inconsciente de Asuka, no responde nada

-Yo estoy bien gracias, sabes, he decidido vivir con Mana –digo mientras espero la peor reacción de ella, pero no sucede

-No, yo no te estoy traicionando, pero no sabes lo difícil que es amar a una persona que técnicamente está muerta, simplemente ya no puedo, lo siento –le pido perdón mientras suelto a llorarme y abrazo su cuerpo que esta tendido en la cama

-Shin... Shinji –escucho vacilar a Asuka mientras menea la cabeza de un lado a otro y comienza a alborotarse

-Asuka, ¿Que te sucede?, si tan solo pudiera entrar a tu cabeza y ver lo que piensas –digo mientras estiro mi mano hacia su frente, me jure a mi mismo que nunca haría esto, que nunca leería su mente

-Shinji-kun, necesitamos que salgas de ahí, los doctores y enfermeras se harán cargo –me informa Misato-san a través de la bocina de la habitación, solo asiento con la cabeza y salgo del lugar, lo siento Asuka será en otra ocasión, sí que es hay alguna

 **UN MES DESPUES**

-Bien por el poder que se me ha concedido los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia –decía un hombre vestido de sacerdote mientras la pareja se besaba apasionadamente y todos los presentes le aplaudían, ya que hoy era el día en que Misato Katsuragi y Ryoji Kaji habían unido sus vidas

-Felicidades –gritaban los presenten mientras le aplaudían a la feliz pareja de recién casados

-Bien esta lista para la luna de miel, señora Ryoji –bromeaba Kaji mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y juntos salían al auto de Misato

-Seria lindo que un día nos casáramos así, no, Shinji –decía Mana mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en la costilla

-Ahh, si claro –respondía él mientras tan solo observaba a la pareja irse

 _"Ya ha pasado un mes, hoy probablemente sea mi último día aquí, en Neo Tokio-3, Misato-san y Kaji-san se ira de luna de miel a nueva Francia, por otro parte hoy en la tarde parte nuestro vuelo a Tokio-2, le pido un tiempo a solas a Mana mientras voy a recoger mis cosas del departamento de Misato, es algo difícil, después de un tiempo este es el único lugar al que tal vez pude haber llamado hogar, pero ahora es hora de decir adiós, me despido del lugar y de Pen-Pen, doy una última vista a mi habitación y a la de Asuka, apago las luces y salgo del lugar"_

-Bien hora de despedirnos Asuka –susurro lentamente mientras que con mi maleta en mano me dirijo a NERV

 _"La primera en recibirme es la doctora Akagi, la cual me informa que en caso de una emergencia se solicitara mi presencia en NERV, a partir de este momento dejo de ser miembro activo y paso a miembro inactivo, lo cual significa que aún sigo perteneciendo a NERV pero ya no tengo autorización para estar aquí, en caso de que quiera volver a pertenecer tengo que volver a mi vieja rutina, lo cual significa pruebas y más pruebas, ahora antes de irme decido ir a la habitación de Asuka"_

-Sabes algo, después de todo voy a extrañar el que vivas en el mismo departamento que yo, a pesar de que eras una persona realmente molesta, siento que de alguna manera yo fui el único que supo ver tu lado tierno, y sabes que, voy a extrañar tu gritos, tus quejas y exigencias y un poco tus tontos juegos, como la vez del beso, de haber sabido que sería nuestro primer y último beso, lo habría echo mejor, pero nada se puede hacer ya, perdóname por no estar ya a tu lado, te amo, en verdad, eres la primera persona que le digo esto, y aun así estoy huyendo otra vez, pero esta vez quizás pueda encontrar mi felicidad con Mana, te extrañare pero nunca te olvidare, porque en cada suspiro o susurro tu estarás conmigo, lo siento, te amo y adiós, Asu-chan –bromeo un poco con ella mientras le digo adiós y como último recuerdo le doy un beso en los labios

 **2 AÑOS Y CINCO MESES DESPUES**

 _"Ya han pasado dos años y medio desde que me mude a Tokio-2, para mi suerte la familia de Mana se ha comportado como una familia para mí, sus papas son muy generosos y amables, resulta que Mana es hija única y su papa siempre quiso un hijo y cuando yo llegue me recibió con los brazos abiertos, algo que incluso a mí me sorprendió, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que su papa era el dueño de empresas Yumishida, la cual es la empresa desarrolladora de videojuegos mas grande a nivel mundial, lo cual significa que la familia de Mana es rica, una grata sorpresa, además el día de hoy Mana cumple 18 años, ella se ve un poco más alta que yo, eso es normal, Ritsuko me explico que debido a la exposición que tuve hacia el LCL envejezco más lento, en otras palabras un año para mi equivale a cinco años normales"_

-Oye Shinji, ya nos vamos –dice Mana mientras jala de mi brazo, cielos en verdad está emocionada, ya que sus papas le organizaron una fiesta

-Si vámonos –contesto mientras caminamos juntos a casa, valla, quien lo diría, después de tanto tiempo seguimos siendo novios y en contra de todo pronóstico en verdad la he llegado a querer demasiado

 _"Caminamos a casa, y no tardamos mucho en llegar quizás solo unos diez o quince minutos, la casa está a doblar, ya casi puedo saborear el pastel, este día será inolvidable"_

 _"Y si, será un día inolvidable para Mana, hemos llegado a casa, esta se encuentra rodeada de patrullas y ambulancias, escucho el latido de Mana acelerarse, corre a los policías e inmediatamente voy tras ella"_

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? –pregunta entre sollozos, Mana en verdad lo siento

-Lo sentimos mucho –le dice un oficial quien agacha el rostro y se lo cubre con la mano

-Aún no ha contestado mi pregunta, ¿Que paso aquí? –grita furiosamente ella, está desesperada lo puedo ver en su rostro

-Unos hombre se metieron a robar, tu padre opuso resistencia y ellos le dispararon, luego otro hombre le disparo a tu madre, en verdad lo siento mucho, en especial por él bebe –le dice el oficial mientras unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, este hombre en verdad lamenta esto

-¿Bebe? –pregunta totalmente destrozada Mana, al parecer ella no sabía nada, por lo que pude leer en la mente de su madre, ella le daría la sorpresa hoy diciendo que tendría un hermanito, ese sería su regalo

-Lo siento mucho Mana –le doy mi consuelo mientras la abrazo, ella solo llora mientras compartimos un abrazo

-Shinji, Vámonos no quiero estar aquí –me dice mientras se separa de nuestro abrazo, solo la veo a los ojos estos están llenos de lágrimas pobre Mana

-Sí, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –le pregunto mientras paso mi brazo sobre su hombros

-Solo, lejos de aquí –responde mientras nos vamos de la escena

 _"Ya ha pasado dos horas desde que nos vinimos a este hotel, Mana no ha querido hablar para nada, comienza a preocuparme, ella nunca ha sido así, nunca se ha reservado nada, siempre expone su dolor o lo que piensa"_

-Oye Shinji, bésame por favor –me pide mientras está sentada a la orilla de la cama sin hacer nada más que ver hacia abajo

-Si –respondo mientras tiernamente y de manera cálida mis labios se acercan a los de ellas, y en un instante nos unimos en un beso, y parece que el tiempo se detiene

-Prométeme que no me dejaras nunca, por favor –me suplica mientras rompe en llanto

-Lo prometo –le dijo susurrando al oído mientras la pasión enciendo nuestros corazones y por primera vez en mi vida entrego todo mi ser

-De acuerdo –me responde mientras comienza a desvestirse, puedo sentir su piel rozar con la mía, los besos se vuelven más intensos, escucho sus gemidos y no entregamos uno al otro

 **10 MESES DESPUES**

-Es una niña –decía rebosantemente el doctor mientras en su manos sostenía a una bebe recién nacida

-¿Una niña?, no te da gusto, Shinji –respondía la madre mientras borrosamente veía a su hija recién nacida y a su padre sostenerla en sus brazos

-Sí, es nuestra hija –decía alegremente el joven mientras sostenía a su niña en sus brazos y la veía con una gran sonrisa

 **UN AÑO DESPUES**

 _"Ya ha pasado un año, es increíble, pero nuestra hija está creciendo a un nivel realmente sorpréndete, ya se ve de tres años, ya puede caminar e incluso correr, pensé que ella envejecería de igual manera que yo un poco más lento, pero todo parece indicar lo contrario, por otra parte he empezado a notar que la niña ha desarrollado poderes telepáticos y psíquicos, lo que puede ser peligroso si no los aprende a controlar"_

-Shinji, mi amor ya me voy –decía la mujer 19 años mientras cargaba a hija en brazos

-Claro, cariño que te valla bien –le respondía su esposo desde la cocina

-Adiós cariño, no hagas enojar a tu papi –le indicaba la joven madre mientras bajaba a la niña al suelo

-No mami –le respondía la niña mientras le asentía con la cabeza y veía a su madre salir de la casa

-Princesa cámbiate, que vamos a dar un paseo –le indicaba su padre desde la cocina, quien tan solo se veía de quince años

-Bien mi amor, como ya te habrás dado cuenta tu eres especial, diferente a todos los niños o niñas de tu edad, ya que yo, bien, se podría decir que nosotros tenemos dones, y podemos hacer cosas únicas y especiales –le indico a mi niña mientras ella solo me observa con una cara de confusión, es tan tierna

-Sí, observa esto –contesto mientras me coloco enfrente del lago de donde estamos, ahí se encuentra un pequeño bote, ya ha pasado tiempo que no hago esto, espero que pueda, me concentro con tanta fuerza psíquica que en un instante lo siento, oigo los gritos de asombro y de felicidad de mi hija, y veo que finalmente he levantado el bote con tan solo mi pensamiento

-Nosotros, ¿Podemos hacer eso? –me pregunta totalmente llena de emoción mientras señala el bote

-Sí, eso y más –contesto mientras lo bajo al lago

-Por eso te he traído aquí, a este lago, aquí aprenderás a controlar tus poderes y podrás hacer eso y mucho más –respondo mientras me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en sus hombros

-Claro papa –responde alegremente mientras se sienta y trata de hacer lo que yo hice

-Bien aquí comienza tu entrenamiento –le indico mientras ella solo se acerca a mi

A lo lejos de ese pequeño lugar, una mujer quien conducía su auto camino a su trabajo iba cantando una canción mientras se movía por las calles de la ciudad.

-Bien aquí estamos, empresas Yumishida –decía la mujer mientras se estacionaba

-Ohh valla parece que la junta se movió al jueves de la siguiente semana, está bien, supongo que visitare a Shinji y a Naomi, será una sorpresa –hablaba consigo misma la mujer mientras nuevamente se subía a su auto y conducía, mientras conducía camino a casa iba totalmente emocionada, ya que no podía esperar ver las cara de su esposo e hija al verla ahí.

-Shinji, Naomi, estoy en casa –decía la mujer mientras buscaba a su esposo e hija por toda la sala, pero no los encontró

-Supongo que habrán salido al supermercado, bien me cambiare y les daré la sorpresa cuando lleguen –decía mientras subía a su habitación y al abrir la puerta una imagen la dejo petrificada

-Tú no eres Shinji –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ver dicha persona

-Hola Mana –sonrió aquella siniestra figura desde la oscuridad de la habitación

*BAM*, fue el único sonido que se oyó en la residencia Ikari-Kirishima

-Bien cariño hora de irnos, y recuerda este es un secreto entre tú y yo, así que no le cuentes nada a mama –le indico a Naomi mientras abro un portal entre el espacio, algo que aprendí estos años es que puedo moverme a través del espacio, lo que hace fácil teletransportame de un lugar a otro

-Estamos en casa –grita mi hija al ver que hemos llegado, esto es extraño, la puerta principal está abierta, y la casa desordenada, busco a Mana a través de nuestro enlace telepático y la encuentro

-¿Papa a dónde vas? –me dice mi niña mientras subo corriendo las escaleras

-Mana, ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto mientras entro a la habitación, al entrar veo el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en un charco de sangre, mientras Mana esta retrancada contra la pared agarrándose las rodilla y repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase

-Estoy sucia, estoy sucia, estoy sucia –se repite una y otra vez mientras se abraza sus rodillas

-Mana, ¿Que paso? –le pregunto pero ella no responde, solo repite lo mismo, una y otra vez, así que decido ver a través de su mente lo que paso

 _"Un hombre llamado Robert entro a robar, él se dirigió a la habitación de Mana, mientras sus compañero Dick, buscaba en el resto de la casa, para su mala suerte Mana entró y lo vio, Robert no esperaba esto pero al parecer de este pequeño inconveniente podría sacar algo bueno, así que se acercó al Mana y la golpeo, ella trato de defenderse pero fue inútil, una vez que la tuvo dominada, el comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y abuso sexualmente de ella, Dick que estaba en la casa al observar tal acto tan atroz, se enfureció, resulta que por lo le platico a Mana antes de morir su hermana fue violada y asesinada en frente de él, lo que hizo que el odiara a los violadores y al ver a su compañero hacer eso lo enfureció, ambos pelearon y forcejearon, pero Robert tomo el arma y le disparo, hiriéndole, aprovechando eso, el escapo"_

-Ohh Mana, nadie debe pasar por esto, ese maldito pagara, lo hará –me digo a mi mismo mientras me acerco lentamente a Mana, ella reacciona con miedo y corre a la pared

-Tranquila, nada de esto paso, este día nunca existió para ti –comento mientras coloco mis manos en su cabeza, y le coloco un bloqueo mental, este aislara el día de hoy y lo encerrara en el subconsciente de Mana, haciéndole casi imposible recordar al menos claro que alguien rompa el bloqueo

-Naomi, necesito que cuides a tu mama, voy a salir –le ordeno a mi hija mientras en brazos llevo a su madre a su cuarto, ella responde que si

-Bien Robert, ¿Dónde estás?, ya te encontré –es fácil de localizar a este asesino debido a su energía psíquica que se encuentra esparcida en el ambiente, y ahora que se dónde está, también sé que pagará

A lo lejos de ahí, en una bodega abandonada unos cuatro hombres armados con armas cortas y largas juegan un juego de cartas.

-Bien Robert, ¿Que tienes para apostar? –decía uno de los cuatro hombres que estaban en la mesa, este tenía un cigarro en la boca

-Esto –contestaba aquel hombre de tan solo unos veinticinco años, mientras mostraba un collar de perlas

-Bien, yo voy –respondía un hombre de lentes y flaco, quien tenía una cicatriz en el rostro

-Y tú, Matt –le preguntaba a su compañero quien era un hombre alto y corpulento, cualquiera diría que él era el matón de la banda

-Paso, además quiero ir a orinar –respondía aquel hombre mientras se paraba y se dirigía a los baños

-Bien, Robert, y ahora, ¿A quién le robaste? –le preguntaba el hombre con el cigarrillo mientras bajaba sus cartas

-Es secreto –respondía el, mientras mostraba su juego pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un grito

-Arrgghh, espera, no hagas esto –gritaba desde los baños un hombre aterrado, mientras en el escalofriante lugar solo se oían golpes

-Matt, ¿Esto todo bien? –preguntaba el hombre delgado de lentes, mientras tomaba su arma

De pronto de la oscuridad solo se oye un crujido, y en el instante un cuerpo sale volando por los aires, como si se tratase de un muñeco, cae al suelo, con el cuello roto y ensangrentado, mientras sus compañeros observan aterrados dicha escena.

-Matt, amigo, maldito, quien quieras que seas te matare –le gritaba aquel hombre delgado mientras alzaba su arma y apuntaba a la infinita oscuridad

-Michael, tal vez deberíamos irnos –decía Robert mientras lo jalaba de su brazo

De pronto todas las lámparas se rompen en pedazos solo cayendo los pedazos de estas al suelo, mientras los tres hombres se cubren para no ser heridos por la lluvia de vidrios.

-Son solo animales, que piden a gritos que les pongan una correa y los domen –es lo que les digo, ellos dos de ellos tiemblan de miedo y uno intenta hacerse el valiente apuntando su arma hacia la nada

-Maldito, morirás –grita desesperadamente el hombre que llaman Michael, mientras dispara su arma, las balas no me pasan ni siquiera rozando, así que ahora es mi turno de atacar

 _"Pase aproximadamente un año en lograr esto, si concentro toda mi energía psionica en algún punto específico de mi cuerpo, en este caso mi mano, puedo generar algo, como una especia de navaja psionica, que al pasarla por su cuello lo degolla"_

-Michael, maldito –grita desesperadamente el hombre de la cicatriz al ver caer muerto a su amigo, mientras se desangra del cuello

-Robert, hay que salir de aquí –insiste aquel hombre de la cicatriz, el otro no hace ningún movimiento

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, no hasta que paguen por sus pecados –doy mi sentencia, mientras telepáticamente apago el cerebro del hombre de la cicatriz, este cae al suelo muerto

-Robert, ¿Porque tan callado?, creía que estaría de hablador después de lo que hiciste hoy, no solo robaste un hermoso collar de perlas, sino que violaste a una inocente mujer –le grito desde la oscuridad, él está completamente aterrado y comienza a disparar al aire

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no hice nada de eso –grita mientras se echa a correr, corre desesperadamente, en su desesperación tropieza con sus pies y cae al suelo

-Por favor, no me hagas nada, tengo una familia, esposa e hijos –me suplica aquel hombre mientras lloriquea, en vez de sentir compasión me enfurece mas

-Tú ya destruiste una vida, una familia, arruinaste la vida de Mana Kirishima –le grito mientras desaparezco mi espada de energía

-Perdóname –me pide perdón, es sincero, en verdad veo que está arrepentido, dios perdona, pero yo no

-Esto es por lo que le hiciste –grito mientras lo golpeo con mis manos, siento su mandíbula estrellarse contra mis nudillos y la sangre de el comienza a embarrarse en mis manos, los nudillos me sangran

-Adiós, Robert –le susurro lentamente mientras coloco mi dedo índice en su cabeza, y concentro mi energía psionica, una cuchilla se forma y le penetra el cerebro, muere maldito violador

 _"Es la primera que mato a un hombre mama, para serte sincero no estoy asustado ni siento remordimiento alguno, el merecía morir, solo lastimaba a las personas y si lo hubiera dejado vivir quien sabe cuántas vidas más había destruido, las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchan a lo lejos, debo salir de aquí, tanta maldad hay en este mundo, quizás hoy hice lo correcto, quizás no, eso no importa, porque ahora lo veo y lo entiendo, este mundo está podrido"_

Notas del autor:

Bien mis queridos amigos y lectores aquí está la tercera parte de este historia, si sé que les puede parecer aburrido y no los culpo, pero con este capítulo se sientan las bases para los demás, así que para hacer más disfrutable la historia iré intercalando en periodos de tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y espero que dejen su review, gracias.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

 **El PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

 **Indicaciones:**

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

-Se cree que los Metahumanos han existido desde el principio de la humanidad al igual que el homo-sapiens, pero que estos no se habían manifestado debido a que estaban asustados, tanto de ellos mismos como de nosotros, debido a que nosotros somos mayoría y ellos minoría, estos serían marginados o rechazados, pero todo cambio cuando Ikari Shinji se presentó ante el mundo, creemos que él fue el detonante para que ellos salieran a la luz –explicaba la doctora Ritsuko mientras el sabiendo de Kensuke escribe algo en una laptop

-Una pregunta, estos Metahumanos tienen poderes, ¿no es así? –pregunto algo tímida aun me cuesta creer este asunto de los súper personas o Metahumanos

-Así es Asuka –responde Ritsuko mientras se acerca a Kensuke y le dice algo al oído que no escucho a oír

-Y debido a este potencial que ellos poseen lo hemos clasificado de la siguiente manera –explica el "profesor" Kensuke mientras se para a una pantalla y aparece una lista que lleva por nombre, niveles de clasificación de Metahumanos

*Nivel Omega: Son aquellos seres que nacen con habilidades muy superiores a cualquier Metahumano existente, estos se consideran los más poderosos de su especie ya que sus habilidades son sumamente potencializadas, se cree que estos seres pueden destruir el mundo si quisieran. Actualmente solo se han encontrado dos de este nivel, el primero fue Shinji Ikari, expiloto de NERV, el segundo fue el joven Maxwell Morningstar, el cual su expediente es clasificado.

*Nivel Alpha: A pesar de ser seres con un poder sorprendente, estos a diferencia de los nivel Omega solo poseen una habilidad y no desarrollan más a futuro, pero esta habilidad con el paso de tiempo puede subir a nivel omega. Actualmente solo se tiene conciencia de tres personas de este nivel, una de ellas es la hija de Shinji Ikari y Mana Kirishima, Naomi Ikari, la cual igual que su padre posee habilidades telepáticas, los otros dos sujetos son Gabriel y Miguel Allen, hermanos y miembros de los Four-renars, expedientes clasificados.

*Nivel Gamma: Son seres igualmente con habilidades sobre humanas pero a diferencia de los nivel Omega o Alpha, sus habilidades son reducidas en poder y efectos, ya que su genética es inestable y debido a eso su tiempo de vida es corto para estándares normales, hasta ahora solo se ha encontrado uno, su nombre es Zadquiel Curry, de igual manera pertenece a los Four-renars, expediente clasificado

*Nivel Betta: Son considerados los más débiles, a pesar de que algunos logran desarrollar habilidades sorprendentes, estas son demasiados inestables y por consecuencia no se garantiza éxito en el uso de esta, existen aproximadamente cientos, pero la mayoría aún no ha revelado su identidad a diferencia de Rafael Queen, el cual de misma manera pertenece a los Four-renars, expediente clasificado

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta? –nos pregunta Kensuke mientras la hija del baka de Shinji y yo vemos toda la información en la pantalla, es demasiado no entiendo casi nada, esto parece más ficción que realidad, pero aun así hay algo que necesito saber

-Yo tengo una, ¿Que son los Four-renars? –le pregunto a Kensuke mientras él piensa antes de contestarme

-Los Four-renars son los lacayos de mi padre, son cuatro Metahumanos que están a su servicio, estos normalmente llevan los nombres de Muerte, Dolor, Sufrimiento y Agonía –me explica la inocente niña o eso quiero creer que es, pero como sabe eso y como puede contestar de manera fría y seria a su corta edad

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –nos pregunta la doctora Akagi a mí y a la hija de Shinji

-No –respondemos las dos a unísono, ella y Kensuke se preparan para irse

-Por cierto Asuka, la comándate Katsuragi quiere hablar contigo, así que ve a verla a su oficina –informa Kensuke mientras toma sus papeles en su manos y sale del lugar

-Uuyyy, ¿alguien está en problemas? –dice la pequeña niña con cierto sarcasmo mientras se levanta y se va del lugar, en verdad ella es rara, pero que la primera

 _"¿Cuánto puede cambiar el mundo en quince años?, han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos 2 días, para empezar todo el mundo parece haberse ido al carajo, Baka Shinji me odia y me quiere matar, olvide mencionar que él tiene poderes y una hija que es, no lo sé, rara seria la palabra para definirla, además NERV está destruido, Misato y mi adorado Kaji-san se casaron, esto es una pesadilla"_

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Misato? –le pregunto mientras la veo en esa pose, la maldita pose que tenía el papa de Shinji

-Pasa Asuka, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? –para sorpresa mía ella pregunta cómo me siento, si supieras Misato

-Pues, solo observa –digo mientras me paro de la silla, la coloco enfrente de Misato y me siento nuevamente en ella

-Y así es como me siento –bromeo con ella por un instante, ella solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa, casi diminuta

-Claro, pero hablando seriamente, ¿te sientes capaz de dirigir la operación Tornado Rojo? –habla seriamente Misato, la operación Tornado Rojo, ya habíamos hablado de ello, Misato me pidió que fuera la líder para esta misión, aunque no sé si pueda

-No lo sé –respondo mientras agacho el rostro, no esperaba que Misato me propusiera eso, según ella soy la más calificada debido a mi experiencia pilotando el eva, pero esto es algo nuevo para mí, y me asusta

-Está bien, entonces le daré el liderazgo a Naomi –dice firmemente mientras se para del escritorio

-¿Porque ella?, es solo una niña –grito furiosa mientras que con mi mano golpeo el escritorio, tan solo es una niña, ellos no tienen que participar en esta guerra

-Naomi, es más que una niña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes Asuka –responde fríamente ella

-Entonces explícamelas, no puedo hacer esas cosas que me pides si no se ni una puta mierda –grito furiosa en verdad estoy harta de que nos oculten cosas, si me ocultaron lo de mi madre que más nos ocultaran

-Naomi a pesar de que parece ser una niña de seis años no lo es, ella nació hace once años, lo que significa que ella no tiene la edad que aparenta tener, pero debido a su genética ella a en ocasiones envejece más lento o rápido, en otras palabras es irregular su crecimiento, caso contrario a su cerebro, el cual parece desarrollarse más rápido de lo normal, en estos momentos su cerebro es el de una persona de diecisiete años, Ritsuko cree que si no fuera por su inestabilidad mental ella sería la persona más inteligente del mundo –explica Misato mientras muestra un holograma con el cerebro de la niña

¿Mentalmente inestable? –pregunto totalmente sorprendida, nunca espere eso de ella, por eso se comportara así

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que a veces se comporta, rara –dice Misato mientras se sienta a mi lado

 _"Mentalmente inestable, es por eso que es así, jamás pensé que alguien como ella pudiera, bueno estar así, ¿Acaso fue porque Baka Shinji asesino a su madre o algo más?, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, dios, ni siquiera debería estar pasando por esto, justo en este momento debería estar viviendo la infancia que le fue arrebatada, ella no debería ser un soldado que mandas a la guerra y esperas que gane o muera en el intento, no lo ven, ellas es solo una niña, como nosotros cuando piloteamos los evas, es como yo, quizás en el fondo ella es como yo, y por eso no debo dejar que ella maneje esto, no sola al menos"_

-Si ya lo había notado, Misato estoy lista para dirigir la operación –responde con firmeza mientras alzo la vista, ella me ve y me responde con una sonrisa

-Me da gusto oír eso –dice ella mientras me enseña unos planos en un holograma

-La operación Tornado Rojo iniciara en cinco días –comenta mientras apaga el holograma

*ALERTA, ALERTA, SE HA DETECTADO UN INTRUSO EN EL SECTOR 9-B*

 _"Solo escucho el sonido de la alarma reproducirse una y otra vez informando que hay un intruso aquí, veo a Misato tomar su arma y salí corriendo del lugar con destino al sector 9-B, ¿sector 9-B?, según por lo que me dijo Kensuke es el lugar donde se producía el LCL para los evas, pero actualmente está en ruinas. Me dirijo corriendo al lugar y al llegar solo veo a varias personas rodeando al intruso"_

-¡Kaji-san! –grito desesperadamente al ver el cuerpo de Kaji en el suelo, está sangrando de la mano derecha

-Aun respira, rápido llévenlo a la enfermería –ordena Misato, mientras varios hombres lo suben en una camilla y lo sacan del lugar

 _"Por favor no te mueras Kaji-san, por favor, te lo suplico, no puedo perderte, no de nuevo, no podría soportarlo, tu eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre"_

-Kaji, despierta, por favor te necesito a mi lado –dice Misato mientras se pone de rodillas en la cama de él, ella suplica y llora, en verdad lo ama y por lo que se él también la ama

-Misato, yo, bueno, veras, no sé qué decir –balbuceo, ella ve me que estoy parada en la puerta, me pide que entre y me siento a su lado, ella solo me abraza y llora amargamente

-Kaji perdió un dedo, eso no sería muy grave, pero debido al tiempo que estuvo afuera y las condiciones del ambiente, la herida se le infecto, y tuvieron que amputarle la mano –contesta ella mientras aprieta fuertemente el abrazo, no sé qué decir, nunca fui buena para dar consuelo

-Asuka, quiero que cuando este frente a frente de Shinji, le cortes el maldito cuello a ese desgraciado –dice con firmeza y odio en sus palabras, solo asiento que si con la cabeza, aunque no sé si seré capaz de hacer algo así

00000

 _"Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, en este oxidado barco, aun este lugar conserva el olor a pescado y mocosa engreída de siempre, en este lugar fue donde la conocí, o mejor dicho el la conoció, aun puedo recordar aquel día, llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo, y el viento se lo levanto, fue un momento gracioso, pero ahora solo me causa repulsión, asco, Asuka te odio como no tienes idea por todo lo que nos hiciste a los dos, pero supongo que también debería estarte agradecido ya que sin ti, yo nunca habría existido"_

-¿Paso algo señor? –dice Gabriel quien logra sacarme de mis recuerdos, mis vago y mundanos recuerdos

-No Miguel, solo quiero hablar contigo y con tu hermano –digo mientras el chico asiente con la cabeza, Miguel y Gabriel, hermanos gemelos, ambos Metahumanos con habilidades sorprendentes, Gabriel es un speed master, o maestro de la velocidad, es capaz de moverse incluso a la velocidad de la luz, y Miguel, él tiene una voz de trueno, con un simple susurro puede destruir una ciudad entera si quisiera, ambos a mi servicio, mis Four-renars

-¿Y tu hermano? –le pregunto a mi sirviente, el responde cuidadosamente sin utilizar su poder, él es Miguel o Sufrimiento

-Estoy aquí, señor –responde el chico, ahh mi lacayo favorito, no solo es el más poderoso sino también el más fiel, Gabriel o muerte

-Me da gusto verlos a los dos, ahora sentémonos para hablar un rato –los invito a pasar y tomar asiento, en esta mesa nos reunimos todos a comer, como una dulce y jodida familia, que asco me da eso

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi señor? –me pregunta Muerte, sabes es difícil hablar con ellos y no confundirte, ambos son iguales, un par de chicos de mediana estatura, cabello negro y ojos marrones

-Hablar con ustedes, ¿Que acaso no puedo invitarlos a tomar una copa? –bromeo con ellos mientras me sirvo una copa de vino, ellos solo callan

-Verán, Misato pondrá dentro de cinco días un plan llamado Tornado rojo, el cual consiste en rescatar a Suzushara, así que bueno le tendremos lista una calurosa bienvenida –bromeo con ellos, Misato crees que no sé lo que planeas, no hay secreto que puedas ocultarme ni rincón de tu mente en donde puedas esconderte

-¿Quiere que la matemos? –me pregunta sufrimiento totalmente entusiasmado

-No ella ni siquiera se aparecerá, seguramente solo enviara a Asuka y los mismos pendejos de la última vez, lo que quiero es que tu sufrimiento captures al idiota de Suzushara y a su estúpida esposa y los traigas con vida, le mostrara algo que nunca olvidaran –ordeno mientras sonrió maliciosamente, ohh Asuka te tengo un espectáculo inolvidable y quiero que lo veas en primera fila

-Como ordeno mi señor –responde firmemente mientras se para de la mesa y sale de la habitación

-Disculpe señor, puedo preguntarle algo –dice mi sirviente mientras en mi mano tomo una copa y le sirvo más vino

-Claro, ¿Que sucede Gabriel? –responde mientras doy pequeños sorbos a mi copa

-Nosotros sabemos dónde está NERV, y donde opera Misato y sus grupitos de rebeldes, ¿Porque no los destruimos y acabamos con este estúpido juego? –pregunta firmemente el, una pregunta que jamás espere oír y menos de él, pero quieres una respuesta, bueno la tendrás

-Porque eso le quitaría la diversión a la vida –contesto sarcásticamente, el me mira con confusión y hasta cierto grado enfado

-Solo por eso señor –me cuestiona, esto me molesta, él no tiene derecho de cuestionar mi voluntad, pero supongo que tiene un poco de razón, aun no le he revelado mi plan, hasta ahora

-No, mira, te contare una historia –digo mientras que telepáticamente enlazo nuestras mentes, así el vera lo que quiero que vea y escuchara lo que yo diga

-En un principio en el universo solo existía la oscuridad y el vacío, pero en un instante hubo un destello de luz y junto a ella nació el universo de la mano de dios, poco a poco fueron existiendo las galaxias, las estrellas y los planetas, en un principio él tenía planeado crear vida en todo los planetas pero por razones desconocidas decidió no hacerlo, con el pasar de los eones dios creo a The Entity (la entidad) y a los eternos, a cada uno de ellos le fueron asignadas tareas definidas, the Entity sería la responsable de crear los ecosistemas y con ellos la fauna y la flora del planeta, en cambio los eternos serían los que crearían la vida que habitaría el planeta designado, ya fuese con la semilla de Adam o de Lilith ellos serían los responsables de crear vida –le explico mientras le muestro a través de su mente todos aquellos sucesos, tales como la creación del universo mismo

-Paso el tiempo y con ella la tierra fue creada, luego Entity llego a la tierra y comenzó a crear todos sus ecosistemas, así que los eternos enviaron la semilla de Adam a poblar este mundo, así es como nacieron los ángeles, pero por azares del destino también llego la semilla de Liliht y así es como nosotros existimos, debido a que no pueden existir dos formas de vida iguales en un mismo planeta los eternos programaron a Adam y Liliht para que si uno tocase al otro se produjera una explosión o en términos más sencillos un impacto, el segundo impacto fue causado cuando un humano toco a Adam –ahora le muestro como se originó nuestra vida y como nosotros mismo nos destruimos con el segundo impacto

-Al enterarse dios de que Liliht y Adam habían caído en el mismo planeta se preocupó, ya que si alguien lograba fusionar el poder de Adam y Lilith seria semejante a los eternos, así que para evitar esto envió nuevamente a Entity a la tierra, al caer en la tierra, Entity comenzó un proceso de hibernación, ya que solo sería despertaría en caso de que ocurriese un impacto, con el tiempo existió una chica llamada Rei Ayanami, ella en su interior poseía el alma de Liliht y un hombre, mi padre, Gendo Ikari tenía en su poder a Adam, él lo fusiono con el cuerpo de Rei, y así pretendía controlar el tercer impacto, pero Ayanami se le revelo y una vez acabada la unión de ella con el cuerpo de Liliht llego a niveles divinos, y por alguna razón me escogió a mí para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, así que en vez de destruir al mundo decidí unirme con ella y llegar a ser lo que soy ahora, un dios, o eso creía yo –muestro todos mis recuerdos de una vida pasada, donde yo tenía amigos, padre, aliados, y ahora solo tengo personas que van tras de mi cabeza

-Resulta que para poder cumplir mi más grande meta necesitaba el poder de Entity, pero ya que nunca se produjo un impacto, ella jamás despertó, después de investigar descubrir que ella se albergaba en el centro de la tierra, en su estado de hibernación, no podía despertarla, bueno no en ese momento, pero supe que para que ella despertarse necesitaba un cuerpo, ya fuese de un hijo de Adam o Liliht y habitarlo durante ocho años y así ella se liberaría, pero no requería de cualquier cuerpo, este tenía fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para albergarla, así que solo había una persona que podía hacerlo –es turno de mostro algo interesante, la entidad, aquel ser que me permitirá lograr mi más grande hazaña

-¿Es ella, no es así? –pregunta el, su voz es temblorosa, al parecer él ya sabe de quién hablo, solo me limito a sonreír, una diminuta y maligna sonrisa se forma en mis labios

-Así es, una vez que mate a Kirishima y le arrebate a su hija, le coloque un bloque mental a la niña y con eso coloque a Entity dentro de ella, pero a pesar de que ya pasaron más de ocho años desde aquel día, Entity no ha surgido al cien, eso es debido que para despertarla se necesita de un detonante, Y Misato junto a NERV son ese detonante –afirmo con voz fuerte, mientras trueno mis dedos, este tan solo es el comienzo

-Señor, ¿Para qué necesita a The Entity? –me pregunta nuevamente, ahh mi querido amigo solo quiero hacer algo impresionante

-No es obvio Gabriel, una vez que tenga el poder de Entity en mis mano podre rehacer el mundo a mi imagen, reescribiere la historia, y yo me convertiré en el único y absoluto dios de este nuevo mundo, no habrá poder que se oponga, ni mano que me detenga, yo seré el amo y señor de este universo –grito mientras levanto mis manos, en ellas se forma una pequeña galaxia y un pequeño universo, muy pronto yo seré el amo absoluto de todo esto

-Así será señor –dice mientras con su cabeza hace una pequeña reverencia

-Gracias por tus halagos, pero no los necesito, ahora puedes retirarte, nos veremos después –digo burlonamente mientras me doy la vuelta y comienzo a alzar mis alas, alas como las de un cuervo o una demonio, negras como la noche, así es como dejo aquel lugar y me marcho

 _"Nunca pensé que el llegaría a esto, siempre creí que lo que hacía era inspirada por una buena razón, no por eso, el ni siquiera es humano, no sabría describir la sensación que tengo cuando esto cerca de él, es escalofriante, pero ahora después de pensarlo y ver lo que piensa hacer solo hay un camino que tomar y espero que esta vez sea el correcto"_

-Misato, estoy dentro –decía un chico mientras tomaba en su mano una insignia con la palabra NERV, de esta solo se oye un, "de acuerdo"

 **Tres días después**

 _"Ya han pasado tres días desde el incidente de Kaji, Misato está totalmente decidida a poner en marcha la operación Tornado Rojo y con ella dar inicio al proyecto Hope, es raro aun no me explica bien lo que es Hope, solo me dice que necesitaremos a la hermana de Suzushara y a otra persona, por otra parte Kensuke me ha enseñado el equipo que llevaremos, será algo llamado Equipo de movimiento para entornos tridimensionales, lo sé, es un nombre muy largo, además el idiota otaku dice que saco la idea de un anime, da igual, lo único bueno de esa cosa es que nos podremos mover por los aires en cualquier lugar donde hayan edificios o árboles, además este se controla mediante el pensamiento, así que cero entrenamiento para mi"_

-Asuka, ¿Puedes venir un momento? –me llama Kensuke, esto me toma algo desprevenida, asiento con la cabeza y me pongo a su lado

-¿Qué quieres idiota, otra vez me mostraras uno de tus inventos de anime? –bromeo con él, el solo menea la cabeza de lado a lado

-No, Misato quiere mostrarte algo –contesta el, mientras me pide que lo acompañe, juntos nos dirigimos a un hangar

-¿Querías enseñarme algo? –le pregunto a Misato, ella está de espalda con Ritsuko a su lado, tienen una mesa enfrente de ellas

-Así es Asuka, ven a ver esto –responde ella emocionada mientras me jala del brazo y me lleva a la mesa, en donde hay un par de….

-¿Espadas?-pregunto totalmente sorprendida, a ver si entiendo, hace quise años usábamos armas de poder nuclear y nunca logramos hacerle daño a ni un ángel, y ahora me dices que vamos a matar al baka de Shinji con esto, no me jodas

-No son solos espadas, son espadas especiales, fueron diseñadas a partir del mismo material que la lanza de longinus, en otras palabras pueden penetrar cualquier campo A.T. –me explica ella mientras toma una en sus manos, el diseño es extraño, tienen dos hojas, una encimada una de la otra, además ella dice que pueden romper cualquier campo A.T.

-Interesante –contesto sin emoción alguna, en verdad no me trago ninguna mierda de esto, en verdad vamos a matar a un semidiós maligno con esto

-Así es, ya que en dos días iniciara la operación tenemos que estar listas para todo –me informa ella mientras nuevamente me toma del brazo

-Si –respondo mientras la acompaño a su oficina

-Bien, es hora de que conozca al resto del equipo –me dice tranquilamente mientras entramos a su oficina

00000

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros del lugar, a varios metros debajo de la tierra en lo que alguna vez fue la estación de Toki-2 ahora son solo ruinas, una pareja de adultos caminan alrededor del lugar, observan los rostros de las personas, miedo, dolor, angustia, sufrimiento, esto es todo lo que Touji Suzushara ve al caminar y ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Está todo bien, amor? –le preguntaba dulcemente su esposa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su esposo

-Sí, mi vida, solo que, mira, ¿Quiero hablar contigo a solas? –respondía mientras se daba la vuelta y le correspondía el beso de hace un momento

-¿Paso algo malo? –le preguntaba ella algo preocupada mientras se alegaban del resto, esto era extraño, el nunca actuaba si

-Se podría decir que no y si –contestaba casi como un susurro, por un momento él se dio la vuelta y ponía su mano derecha contra su cabeza, el comenzaba a rascarse su cabello, eso solo significaba que tenía miedo

-Touji, ¿Que sucede? –pregunta ella totalmente angustiada, no le gusta verlo así, asustado como un niño, siente como el aprieta sus manos, da un suspiro y sonríe

-Misato quiere que me una a ella en una misión que tendrá lugar en Kanto dentro de dos días, quiere que rescatemos a mi hermana –le narra los últimos eventos, aquellos sucesos que lo han atormentado con duda e incertidumbre, esta es la decisión más difícil que tiene que tomar y no quiere hacerlo solo

-Eso es genial –lo animaba Hikari mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de celebración, el solo la ve y agacha el rostro y menea su cabeza a los laterales

-No del todo, Sakura se encuentra en uno de los corrales más seguros de todo Japón, seguramente el estará ahí, además Asuka estará a cargo –decía el con una pequeño tono apagado, la poca esperanza que tenia se había esfumado sabiendo donde se encontraba su hermana, además estaba algo molesto con lo de Asuka

-Está bien, espera dijiste Asuka, ¿Asuka está viva? –preguntaba totalmente sorprendida, ya que según por lo que ella sabía Asuka había muerto durante el día D

-Sí, Misato me confirmo que ella acaba de despertar hace unos días y está lista para actuar de mandona como de costumbre –trata de sonar sarcástico mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada la cual no le salía nada bien, Hikari comenzaba a notar eso y le causaba cierta molestia

-Eso es asombroso, con Asuka, ¿Quizás podamos hacer entrar en razón a Shinji? –trataba de animarlo ella, el no hacía caso a sus palabras, esto ya le irritaba se comportaba como en el pasado

-No creo, además no pienso ir, no quiero que me suceda lo que le sucedió a Steve, no quiero perder lo que más amo –respondió con un tono apagado sin emoción alguna, esto fue lo que Hikari necesitaba para explotar su enojo, él se comportaba como el tonto estudiante que había conocido hace quince años

-¡Touji Suzushara! –gritaba ella furiosa mientras retomaba ella pose de presidenta de clase, el a verla así le recordar la razón por la cual se había enamorado de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír

-Escúchame, sé que estas asustado, yo también lo estoy, pero esta es una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar, ve salva a tu hermana, se el héroe que siempre has sido, se mi héroe y el de tu hijo –decía ella calmadamente mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, ambos se vieron por unos segundos, Hikari no pudo evitarse sonrojarse al decir la última palabra

-¿Hijo?, Hikari no me digas que tu... –tartamudeaba el al oír lo que su esposa le decía, es cierto que ellos no querían tener hijos por la situación que se encontraban, pero esta noticia no hacía más que llenarlo de alegría

-Era una sorpresa, no quería contarte hasta que fuera nuestro aniversario, pero aquí estoy abriendo mi bocota –respondía ella con algo de bochorno y pena, pero a la vez emocionada al ver la reacción de su esposo

-Hikari, sabes que soy la persona más feliz del mundo desde que te tengo a mi lado –contestaba el mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba por los aires mientras daban varias vueltas

-Y yo soy la mujer más afortunada al tenerte cerca de mí –contestaba mientras le daba un beso apasionado en los labios, por un momento se olvidaron del mundo, de toda la mierda de afuera, y se concentraban en su pequeña familia, pero unos pequeños ladridos lo sacaron de su instante de felicidad

-Oíste eso, son los perros, están ladrando, eso quiere decir que alguien está aquí –gritaba el preocupado, bajo a su esposa y tomaba su arma

-¡Touji!, espera –decía ella con desesperación y miedo al ver como su esposo iba al peligro

-Maldición, todos, tomen posición, prepárense para cualquier cosa –ordenaba el, mientras varios de sus hombres tomaban posición y apuntaban con sus armas a la oscuridad

 _"Maldición, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y parece ser que esto aún no terminara, mierda nos han encontrado y aunque sé que esta pelea ya está decidida antes de que comienzo no puedo rendirme, no puede fallarle a Hikari o a mi hermana, tengo que pelear, siento como me tiembla la mano, esto sudando no sé si pueda jalar el gatillo, tengo que hacerlo, no te rindas"_

-Hello, Guten Tag –decía una voz familiar, a Touji solo le recordaba a cierta pelirroja

-Alto ahí, identifícate o dispararemos –gritaba Suzushara mientras levantaba su arma y apuntaba hacia enfrente, esperando unos segundos

-Vamos, Baka Touji, ¿Qué no me recuerdas? –volvía a decir esa voz, ahora era más convincente, solo ella lo llamaba así

-¿Asuka? –preguntaba algo nervioso, las manos le temblaban y sudaban, el extraño ser se acercó y lo que Touji vio lo dejo con la sangre helada

-Casi, pero no –decía sonriente el joven adulto de veintidós años, mientras en su cara mostraba una sonrisa endemoniada, ahí estaba su verdugo

-Tú, ¿Qué quieres? –preguntaba furioso al verlo, ellos ya se habían encontrado en el pasado y él era su culpa que su hermana estuviera encerrada en Kanto, todo su sufrimiento era su culpa, Miguel en verdad lo odiaba

-¿Que acaso no puedo visitarte? –decía juguetonamente aquel sombría figura y caminaba hacia él, todos los acompañante de Touji levantaban sus armas y apuntaban hacia el

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –respondía con una pregunta, esto causó una pequeño sonrisa en Sufrimiento, alzo su cuello y mostro su sonrisa maquiavélica

-En verdad quieres que te responda –contesto con sarcasmo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa entrecortada

-Maldición, todos ustedes, disparen –ordenaba furioso él, en un instante todos abrían fuego contra él, una lluvia de balas iba hacia el

-Aww, baka, hermano me harías el favor –decía mientras daba un suspiro y enfrente de él se paraba su hermano

" _Esto se está volviendo una rutina, siempre es así, aparecemos, hablamos un rato, luego ellos nos disparan, ahhh, idiotas, esto no me cuesta ni siquiera un segundo, para mí el tiempo ya ni siquiera existe, logro detener cada bala que ha sido disparada, las tomo todas en mi mano, esto es demasiado fácil y aburrido"_

-Maldición, Gabriel, atención todos ustedes –grita el furioso, esto es demasiado fácil, después de detener sus disparos, golpeo a sus hombres, ellos caen al suelo como bolos de boliche

-Vamos Suzushara ríndete, no quiero lastimarte a ti o a tu esposa, y menos a estas pobres personas, así que coopera –digo tranquilamente mientras me paro frente a él, el no articula palabra, está en shock

-Touji, ¿Qué sucede ahí? -oigo a su esposa preguntar, ella está preocupada por él, de sus ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas

-Hikari, corre –grita furioso y asustado, él no quiere que le pase nada, en verdad el amor entre ellos dos es asombroso, siento envidia de ellos

-Correr, pero hacia dónde va a ir –dice mi hermano tranquilamente, libera su seguro de su poder, y su voz de trueno actúa por una vez más, el lugar comienza a derrumbarse, todos morirán, esto no va nada bien

" _Es de la pocas veces que me encuentro aterrado, inmóvil, Hikari, la dulce chica que conocí años atrás en la secundaria ahora es mi esposa y la mujer a la cual amo con cada parte de mi ser, ella está a punto de morir aplastada por el derrumbe que causa ese sujeto, lo siento Hikari no puedo hacer nada para salvarte no fui tu héroe, merezco morir antes que vivir sin ti"_

-Eres un idiota, él los quiere con vida-le grito furioso a mi hermano, mientras en mis manos traigo a la esposa de Suzushara, el lloriquea a verla

-¿Hikari? –es lo único que articula, repite la misma palabra una y otra vez, rompe en llanto al ver a su esposa

-Ten toma a tu esposa, solo se encuentra inconsciente –digo mientras dejo caer a su mujer en el suelo, él se acerca a ella, la toma en sus brazos, llora de felicidad en sus hombros mientras la abraza

-Ohh Hikari, pensé que te había perdido –le repetía al oído mientras hace mayor presión en su abrazo, ok suficiente muestras de amor, lo golpeo en la nuca y cae inconsciente

-Ahora vámonos –le comento a mi hermano mientras le lanzo los cuerpos inconscientes de Horaki y Suzushara, él los toma y hace un puchero

-Te has vuelto aburrido, pensé que matar unas cuanta personas te animaría –responde con cierto aire de decepción esto solo me enfurece, idiota esto ya no es un juego

-Cállate, esto no es un maldito juego, tómalos y llévalos a Kanto –ordeno molesto, el solo asiente con la cabeza, de su espaldas sale un par de alas negras igual alas de él, the One

-Ahh hermanito te has vuelto muy aburrido, pero da igual, nos vemos –se despide con eso mientras se marcha por el cielo, lo único que quiero hacer es correr y lárgame de esto, esto me trae malos recuerdos

" _Esto es demasiado, pensé que hacia lo correcto, que nosotros éramos los buenos y ellos los malos, me equivoque, no se a cuantas personas he matado, miles, cientos, no sé, esto solo fue una estúpida venganza nunca fue más o menos, pero después de años vivir y matar me doy cuenta de lo que soy, o somos, ¿Cuantas personas hemos matado, a cuantas esposas he dejado viudas, a cuanto niños huérfanos?, simplemente ya no puedo cargar con ese peso en mi consciencia, ahora solo espero hacer lo correcto, y que dios me ayude"_

00000

 _"Solo falta un día, un día y saldremos allá afuera, no tengo miedo pero tampoco emoción, simplemente no sé cómo sentirme, todos mis compañeros están listos, hasta la hija rara de Shinji, esto es deprimente, Misato confía en mí, piensa que soy la misma de antes, la orgullosa y decidida Asuka Langley que conoció hace quince años, pero ya no soy esa, no desde que nos encontramos, verdad, mama"_

-Podrías dejar de pensar tan fuerte, me estas provocando resaca –esa voz me resulta familiar, proviene de la cama de arriba, solo puede ser ella

-Espera, ¿estabas leyendo mi mente? –le pregunto furiosa, como es posible que ella este violando mi espacio, mi mente, mi privacidad

-No, lo que pasa es que piensas tan fuerte que me es inevitable ignorarte –trata de bromear conmigo mientras se baja de la cama

-Eso es lo mismo que espiar –contesto furiosa, ella solo me mira y me muestra el dedo medio, hija de perra

-Da igual, solo guarda silencio –responde ella, mientras tanto se da la vuelta y se acerca a tomar un vaso con agua que se encuentra en una mesita de noche

-Me estas pidiendo que me calle –digo mientras ella da pequeños sorbo y me ignara

-¿Acaso además de idiota eres sorda? –me pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, basta solo se está burlando de mi

-Mira niñita tú no eres nadie... –grito furiosa, la tomo del hombro y la voltea hacia mi

-Me llamaste niñita, mi cerebro es el de una persona de diecisiete años y soy mucho más madura que tu jamás serás –contesta ella mientras tira el vaso al piso, está al caer solo hace un sonido *CRUNCH*, es lo único que se oye en ese momento

-Sabes que basta, me voy de aquí –respondo mientras me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación, no quiero discutir con ella

-Claro huye, siempre has sido una cobarde –dice ella tranquilamente mientras nuevamente me da la espalda

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí –digo con seguridad y calma, tomo la perilla de la puerta y estoy decidida a salir

-Ohh ahí estas equivocada, yo sé todo de ti, tus problemas, tus sentimientos, tus alegrías y lo más importante, tus miedos, o es que ya olvidaste a mama y a las muñecas –responde ella en un tono que da miedo, y así énfasis en las palabras mama y muñecas

-No, no lo he olvidado, pero ahora estoy en paz con ella, sé que me amaba y por eso su alma esta dentro de eva 02, y una vez que le patee el trasero a tu padre, estaré con mama para siempre –decir esto me cuesta más de lo que pensé, en verdad odiaba a mama, pero luego de saber la verdad solo me digo a mi misma, tuviste una gran madre

-¿Acaso planeas suicidarte?, si quieres te ayudo –comenta con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, excepto en la parte de que me ayudara

-No haría tal cosa, no soy tan idiota –trato de defenderme, en verdad me está sacando de mis casillas, estoy a un segundo de explotar

-Lo dudo –dice tranquilamente ella, ok es suficiente ya me hartaste

-Vamos yo no te hice nada, ¿Porque pareces que me odias? –le pregunto furiosa, porque parece que esta niña pareciere que tiene algún resentimiento hacia mi

-¿Quieres saber porque te odio?, te odio porque tú me arrebataste el amor de papa –dice ella mientras se acerca lentamente a mí, esta vez su palabras no están cargadas de odio o enojo, es otro sentimiento, dolor, eso es

 _"Pero que estás diciendo mocosa idiota, yo nunca me metí con el maldito de tu padre, ¿Acaso la idiota de tu madre te dijo esas estupideces?, bien creo que ya entiendo el porque me odia, pero eso es un puta mentira, tengo que aclara las cosas, no es que me interese estar bien con ella, solo que yo también odie a la mujer que me arrebato a papa, así que entiendo lo que siente ella, y ese sentimiento ten consume desde adentro hacia afuera"_

-¿Que estás diciendo?, yo nunca me metí con tu padre –respondo totalmente ofendida ante tal acusación, ella me mira solo con enojo

-Claro que sí, mama murió al dar a luz, mis pocos recuerdo de mi niñez son horribles, papa me dejaba a cargo con Misato-san o Ritsuko-san, mientras él se iba todo el maldito día a tu puta habitación, pasaba todo el día contigo y cuando yo necesitaba de él, me rechazaba –contesta entre lágrimas, ohh dios que le hicieron a esta niña, se supone que su madre fue asesinada por el baka de Shinji, Misato nunca dijo algo de morir al dar a luz, al menos que Misato me esconda algo, lo cual no me sorprende

-Yo nunca quise quitarte el amor de tu padre, no soy madre pero te puedo asegurar que el muy en el fondo de su corazón, te amaba –trato de confortarla, es algo difícil, al decir verdad jamás fui buena para dar confort, pero ahora quizás pueda

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, papa te quería más que a cualquier cosa, recuerdo que el una vez me golpeo solo porque te insulte, él era un desgraciado, ¿Quién podría amar a otra persona más que a tu misma sangre?, con el tiempo logre escapar de casa, hui lo más que puede de él, pero él me encontró y ahí es donde vi lo que yo significaba para él, yo era un error, un monstruo, aquel fenómeno que mato a su esposa por dentro, yo solo fui un maldito error, a veces en las noche deseo no haber nacido –dice ella mientras rompe en llanto, la entiendo perfectamente, ella está muy herida y esas heridas no sanan rápido y si sanan con el tiempo se vuelven a abrir, no puedo creer que yo era así

-Tranquila, tú no eres la culpable –digo mientras trato de acércame a ella, quiero abrazarla y hacerla saber que no está sola

-Tienes razón, los culpable aquí son tú, mama y papa, los odio a los tres, te odio a ti por arrebatarme el amor de papa, odio a mama por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, y odio a papa por rechazarme, pero sobre todo, sobre todo... –grita furiosa mientras comienza a apretar sus nudillos las lágrimas comienzan a cesar y el llanto se vuelve sollozo

-Te odias a ti misma, te aborreces por ver en lo que te has convertido, ¿no es así? –digo con total serenidad y calma mientras coloco una mano sobre su hombre, sonrío y trato de parecer los más comprensible

-Yo no me odio a mí misma –responde abruptamente mientras de un tirón baja mi mano, ella deja de llorar y me lanza una mirada de odio

-Claro que lo haces, solo que eres tan ciega para no darte cuenta, sabes yo solía ser como tú, me odiaba a mí y a todo el mundo, los despreciaba como no tienes idea, pero después solo, digamos cambie –hablo con mi corazón, yo sé que es ese sentimiento que ella está sintiendo ahora mismo, y bueno no quiero que le pase lo que a mí me paso

-Ohh, ahora tú me darás consejos de superación y de amor propio, cuando tu eres incapaz de amarte, sabes que, lárgate de mi habitación o te matare –me amenaza, no pienso hacerle caso, ¿Acaso cree que ella puede ganarme en un pelea?, creo que es igual a ti Shinji, ella es una baka

-No lo hare, también es mi habitación –respondo decidida mientras me cruzo de brazos, estoy decidida no me iré de aquí

-He dicho lárgate –contesta furiosa mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos, los cristales de las lámparas se rompen y varios objetos comienzan a levitar, ella en verdad puede matarme si quiero, lo mejor de aquí es irse, así que salgo de la habitación u me siento en el suelo

 _"Mierda, esto es peor de lo que imagine, bien creo que lo mejor es dormir, el suelo luce muy cómodo, creo que aquí bastara"_

-Maldición, maldita sea –decía enfurecida una pequeña niña mientras con sus puños golpeaba la pared hasta que le sangraban

-Te odio –decía vagamente mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y comenzaba a lloriquear

00000

-Muy bien chicos, como ya sabrán la situación se ha ido de nuestras manos, yo creía que quizás podríamos evitar pelear, pero al ritmo como van las cosas, no creo que podamos, él se ha hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que lo enfrentamos, sé que muchos de ustedes ya han visto de lo que es capaz, además esto es diferente a la operación Relámpago, así que presten atención, esta es su misión –nos explica Misato a mí y a los otros miembros del equipo, todos ellos son raros y yo que me quejaba de la niña maravilla

-La operación Tornado Rojo estará a cargo de Souryu Asuka, expiloto de Evangelion 02, ella los guiara y coordinara la operación, pero no estará sola, la subcapitana de esta operación será Naomi Ikari Kirishima –comenta ella, espera esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué ella, porque maldita sea ella es la segunda a cargo?, después de nuestra pelea va a ser imposible llevarnos o trabajar juntas

-¿Porque ella? –pregunta furiosa, esto molesta a Misato, ella solo me lanza una mirada de amenaza de muerte

-Porque yo lo ordeno, así que Asuka, cállate y escucha –responde de manera déspota y arrogante, los demás solo se ríen de mí

-El objetivo de la operación se resume en dos palabras: Infiltración y rescate. Nuestro principal objetivo es rescaté y traer con vida a Suzushara Sakura –continua con su explicación, mientras que con un holograma nos muestra la foto de la hermana del chiflado de Touji

-La hermana del chiflado de Touji –digo con cierta sorpresa, ¿Qué tiene que ver su hermana con esto, y porque es jodidamente importante?

-Así es, ella se encuentra en el reformatorio de Kanto, en el corral 6-A –dice nuevamente Misato mientras el holograma muestra una especie de prisión y donde se encuentras nuestro objetivo

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Kanto?, por lo que he oído no tenemos coches u otro medio de transporte -pregunto nuevamente, por el poco tiempo que llevo aquí nunca he visto algún vehículo o medio de transporte que nos pueda ayudar

-Así llegaremos –responde Misato sonrientemente mientras presiona un botón y una puerta se abre, escucho unos relinchos

-¡Siii!, caballitos –grita emocionada Naomi, y vuelve a ser una inocente niña y hasta cierto grado tierna

 _"Bien supongo que lo mejor es quedarme callada"_

-Ahora pongan atención, a cada uno se le dará esto –dice Misato mientras se acerca a Kensuke y toma algo de sus manos

-¿Un reloj? –pregunto confundida, ¿Para qué demonios nos servirá este pinche reloj?

-Más que eso, esto es un reloj basado en nanotecnología, este insignificante permite crear cualquier tipo de arma o aditamento que ustedes quieran, como por ejemplo el sistema 3D, e inclusive armas de fuego de gran poder, lo llamamos Switch –esta vez explica Kensuke, orgulloso de su más grande creación

-Así ustedes tendrán mayor estabilidad al cabalgar, ya que no tendrán que cargar con tanto equipo pesado, además las espadas las hemos hecho retractiles, es decir con el mas mínimo movimiento de sus manos estas se activaran –ahora Misato habla mientras nos muestras unos mango, ella los sostiene en las mano y realiza un pequeño movimiento y las espadas se activan

-Y no solo eso, este pequeño auricular es un comunicador satelital y una vez que está conectado con el Switch, permitirá crear objetos como binoculares o lentes de visión nocturna –vuele a hablar Kensuke mientras nos muestras un pequeño auricular

-Asombroso –escucho a unos de ellos decir

-Así es, escuchen todos ustedes jóvenes, esta es una misión de rescate así que quiero que dejen sus rencillas personales o planes de venganza personal, evitan enfrentarse a Miguel o Gabriel, en especial tu Steve –comenta ella algo furiosa, el chico llamado Steve la ve y solo la ignara mientras se da la vuelta y sube a un caballo

-Ahora, suban a sus caballos y traigan la esperanza a nosotros, en ustedes está el destino del mundo -nos ordena Misato mientras todos comienzan a montar a los animales

-Si –contestamos todos al unísono mientras una gran puerta se abre frente a nuestros ojos y salimos cabalgando con destino a lo desconocido

 _"Ya ha pasado media hora desde que salimos de NERV, el exterior es espeluznante, animales muertos en las calles, cuerpos desmembrados, oscuridad, parece que el sol nunca saldrá mas, toda la vegetación muerte, árboles que parecen haberse incendiado, y muchas cosas peores, además un enorme silencio nos rodea a todos, ninguno dice nada, espere llevarme bien con ellos, después de todo por lo que me enseño Misato cada uno tiene sus razones para pelear, pero ¿Por qué peleo yo?"_

 **FLASHBACK**

-Así que estos serán mis compañeros –decía una alegre Misato mientras colocaba una carpeta con varios papeles y fotos de personas en la mesa

-¿Qué opinas, Asuka? –le preguntaba a una pelirroja que estaba sentada observando la carpeta mientras jugaba con su cabello

-¿Qué opino? –respondía ella mientras abría la carpeta y leía las hojas enfrente de ella

 ***Steve Jonhson***

Perfil: Nacido en los Estados Unidos cuenta con diecinueve años, de cabellos castaño, complexión media, ojos azules claros y de 1.78 m de altura, hijo de una familia de clase media, su padre era un militar el cual fue asesinado durante la guerra civil, madre asesinada por Miguel, quedando huérfano a la edad de trece años, pero no solo, él contaba con una hermana menor que el, Mary Jonhson de tan solo doce años, muerta durante la operación relámpago, hace dos años.

Mentalmente el chico se encuentra bien al igual que físicamente, a pesar de su corta edad ha logrado dominar varios estilos de pelea, además de ser considerado un maestro en armas blancas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su actitud se podría definir como arrogante callado, desde la pérdida de su hermana, el chico ha sufrido de una fuerte depresión, haciéndolo frio e inexpresivo, pero aún más letal de lo que ya era.

 ***Rika Yamaoka***

Perfil: Nacida en las costas de Japón con veintidós años, complexión media, con un par de antejos, cabello rojizo, este este es su más grande orgullo, la señorita Yamaoka es hija de padres pescadores, siendo hija única. Sobre su pasado se sabe muy poco, a ella se le encontró vagando por Japón sola, por lo que se presume que sus padres murieron en el día D.

Físicamente se encuentra bien al igual que mentalmente, ella a diferencia de sus compañeros posee una actitud despreocupada, como si se tratara de un juego, suele ser extrovertida y sarcástica, siempre la veras con una sonrisa en su rostro. En cuanto a sus habilidades de combate es capaz de acertar cualquier disparo, sin importa la distancia, su arma preferida es un rifle de francotirador.

 ***Elliot Baudin***

Perfil: Nacido en Francia, joven de dieciocho años, de cabellos rubios y una complexión alta y musculosa para su edad, con una estatura de 1.71 m, es considerado por las chicas como unos de los tipos más simpáticos de todo NERV, de actitud picara y coqueta, muy confiado, huérfano de padre pero no de madre, su madre vive en los antiguos cuarteles de NERV, joven experto en el manejo de explosivos, el mismo se denomina Boom, Boom, por el sonido que se produce al hacer explotar algo.

 ***Aleksei Ivanov***

Perfil: Joven ruso de 25 años, complexión robusto y mirada seria, por muchos es considerado como un viejo gruñón, posee una cicatriz que le recorre el ojo derecho en línea vertical, es considerado como el mejor estratega que NERV posee, además es considerado una persona muy madura.

Su salud mental es la más estable del todo equipo, a diferencia del resto no lo persigue ninguna tragedia o un pasado oscuro. El mejor peleador de todo NERV, pero a diferencia de otros el siempre evita el combate, su actitud es la de un pacifista.

 ***Naomi Ikari***

Perfil: La más peligrosa y poderosa del grupo, a pesar de su inocente apariencia, la cual simula ser la de una niña tierna y dulce de seis años, ella es hija de Shinji Ikari, considerado por muchos como el ser más poderoso del mundo, al igual que su padre ella es una Metahumano de nivel Alpha, sus habilidades están más allá de cualquier medición, en especial sus habilidades psíquicas, las cuales se creen que están destruyendo su salud mental.

Como se había mencionado anteriormente su salud mental es delirante, pero sus habilidades son exponencialmente superiores a cualquier, llegando a rivalizar con Miguel y Gabriel, además se ha demostrado que está al nivel de su padre, con una actitud arrogante y déspota, ella es indispensable para esta operación.

-Valla, todos son raros –decía mientras bajaba la carpeta, Misato no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre cortada

 **FIN DEL FLASHSBACK**

-¿Estas todo bien, niña? –me pregunta alguien por el intercomunicador, es una voz femenina y no es Naomi, así que solo puede ser….

-Ahh tu eres, ¿Yamaoka-san? –pregunto algo tímida, si lo se he cambiado mucho en estos años

-Solo Rika –responde ella, volteo a ver dónde está ella cabalgando y solo me hace una señal de saludo con su mano

-Si todo está bien supongo –contesto mientras le regreso el gesto con la mano derecha

-Vamos Riks, no malgastes tu tiempo con ella –ahora la que intervine en nuestra conversación es la molesta de Naomi, en serio parece que lo único que hace es joderme cada cinco minutos

-Tranquila Ikari, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa -bromea un poco, ella solo produce un gruñido, valla esto me recuerda a mis antiguas conversaciones con Shinji y la primera

-¿Celosa?, nunca –contesta algo furiosa ella, casi no presto atención a su conversación ya que algo atrae mi atención

-Vamos Chicas no peleen –ahora los interrumpe el chico francés, estas lo callan, ese lugar no puede ser

-Quieren callarse todos ustedes, la capitana se ha desviado de la operación -grita furioso el otro chico, Steve, me alejo de ellos si es lo que creo tengo que averiguar algo

-Mierda, esa pendeja, Steve te dejo a cargo yo iré en busca de esa estúpida –responde furiosa la niña, y observo que se acerca a mi

-Claro, como digas, en cuanto llegue al punto A te enviare mis coordenadas, ¿ok? –escucho decirle eso a la niña, ella no responde por un momento todo queda en silencio

-Ok –contesta de manera fría y arrogante, me alejo del grupo, por un momento me detengo a ver lo que tengo frente a mis ojos

 _"Ese edificio, yo conozco ese lugar, en el tercer piso se encontraba el departamento de Misato, el lugar donde viví por un tiempo, a pesar después de todo no puedo llamarlo hogar"_

-Hola, viejo amigo –susurro levemente casi para que yo solo lo escuche, escucho un caballo detenerse y una chica baja de el

-Y según todos, yo soy la loca –me comento con cierta ironía mientras se me acerca a mi lado, ella me ve de manera rara

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto algo furiosa, esta niña me comienza a sacar nuevamente de mis casillas

-Nada olvídalo –contesta ella mientras se acerca más al edificio, lo ve con cierta cara de molestia

-Así que aquí vivía mi padre –dice ella mientras decide darle la vuelta al lugar, solo voy tras ella

-Sí, tu padre y yo solíamos vivir aquí, acompañados de Misato, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, no puedo llamar esta lugar hogar –comento mientras seguimos caminando y por un momento nos detenemos en el lugar que fue nuestro departamento

-¿En qué departamento Vivian ustedes? –pregunta ella algo molesta al ver que me he detenido en este preciso lugar

-En el de la orilla, en el tercer piso, ¿Porque la pregunta? –pregunto algo confusa, ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?, solo noto una pequeña risa picara en su rostro

-Por esto –dice ella mientras el sistema 3D se despliega, y en un instante apunta y sale dirigida a nuestro viejo departamento

-Espera, maldita mocosa –grito furiosa al ver que me ha dejado aquí sola, mierda

-Bien, ¿Cómo lo activaba?, ahh ya recuerdo, sistema 3D –digo al aire, lo sé el algo ridículo gritar o decir el nombre de algo en voz alta, pero da igual, en un instante a base de nanotecnología el equipo aparece en mi cintura, para ser sincera es algo incomodo

-Ahora solo piensa el objetivo, apunta y el solo se disparara –pienso para mí misma, en ese momento un pequeño cable sale y con una punta en forma de lanza logra adherirse a la pared, y con un leve movimiento este me lleva hasta mi objetivo

-Hey, Naomi, ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta a la nada, aquí no hay nadie y la oscuridad no ayuda en nada, de pronto todo el lugar se ilumina y ella aparece frente a mi

-Es increíble que este lugar aun tenga luz eléctrica, ¿no? –dice con algo de sorpresa al ver el lugar, este no parece tan destruido solo desordenado

-Y bien, ¿Cuál era su habitación? –pregunta mientras comienza a husmear entre todas la cosas

-La de la izquierda –le señalo con la mano, ella solo asiente y se dirige al lugar

-Bien, iré a ver –dice mientras mete a la habitación de Shinji, por mi parte decido ir a ver mi habitación

 _"Hola vieja amiga, valla estas muy desordenada"_

-Increíble que haya sido tan desordenada –me digo a mi misma mientras veo todo el desorden que hay, zapatos aquí, ropa allá, sin duda esto es un desastre

-¡Ohh por dios! –escucho un grito proviene de la habitación de al lado, inmediatamente salgo a ver qué sucede

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto preocupada, ese grito provenía de Naomi, ella al verme entrar solo ríe, en sus manos tiene el S-DAT de su padre y par de cintas

-Sí, tan solo observa –dice mientas me enseña las cintas, estas tienen como nombre Shinji triste, Shinji deprimido, Shinji triste 2, etc.

-Sin duda mi padre tenía un grave problema de autoestima –comenta mientras tira las cintas al piso, las recojo y las guardo para mi

-Si eso es verdad, incluso una vez en NERV... –comienzo a narrar mi historia pero me detengo por un momento, mi cara se pone rojiza al recordar dicha escena

-Olvídalo –digo mientras me doy la vuelta tratando de ocultar mi cara totalmente roja, ella me ve y sonríe por un momento sus ojos cambian de color rojo

-Hahahhaha, dilatación térmica, ¿en serio? –se suelta a reír, ella lo hizo de nuevo está leyendo mi mente, y lo peor es que seguro sabe lo que hice en el pasado, que pena

-Oye ya te dije que no leas mis pensamientos –grito furiosa mientras sigue riendo y riendo a carcajadas

-Lo siento, es que, simplemente no pude evitarlo, que tan idiota era mi padre para no saber que le estabas coqueteando –dice mientras trata de calmar su risa

-Él era, digamos distraído –responde algo ya más tranquila, ella se soba el estómago mientras se seca algunas lágrimas de risa

-Y mucho, ¿oye que pasa si caliento mis pechos? –contesta ella, mientras coloca las manos de la misma manera que yo lo hice con el Baka de Shinji

-Basta no te burles –respondo furiosa, ella solo me ignora comienza a husmear en la cosa de su padre y saca algunas extrañas cintas de video

-Ahh, discúlpame lo siento, pero ¿Que son estas cosas? –pregunta extrañadamente, parece que nunca ha visto estas cosa

-Son videocintas, pero ¿de qué serán? –contesto tranquila mientras las tomo en mis manos, las llevo a la sala, enciendo la televisión y enciendo la videograbadora

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –digo mientras pongo las cintas dentro del reproductor de video

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí –comento mientras le doy reproducir e inicia la grabación

 _"Reproducimos las cintas y para mi sorpresa no son más que grabaciones del departamento, a juzgar por el ángulo de grabación parece que fueron grabadas por una cámara de vigilancia, en estas cintas se puede ver nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización, las veces que discutíamos, la ocasión en la que organizamos la fiesta para celebrar el ascenso de Misato, la ocasión del beso, bueno esto es vergonzoso, y una fiesta de cumpleaños del baka de Shinji, el está acompañado por una chica castaña, muy linda por cierto, solo escucho decir su nombre, Mana"_

-¿Mama, eres tú? –dice mientras comienza a lloriquear, se acerca lentamente a la televisión, se queda quieta por un momento, después abraza el televisor

-Mami, ¿Porque me dejaste sola?, que no vez que te necesito –grita furiosa mientras rompe en llanto y cae de rodillas, esta llora desconsolada al conocer por primera vez a su madre

 _"Esto es, como verme en un espejo, esa niña lo único que quiere y desea es el amor de madre que nunca tuvo, y por consecuencia se ha ido creando una actitud arrogante, orgullosa, así nadie se acerca a ti, nadie te lastima, es un escudo anti dolor pero a la vez anti amor, valla después de todo no somos tan diferentes"_

-Sabes, ella se veía muy feliz, creo que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido –digo mientras coloco mi mano sobre su hombre, ella me ve furiosa y rabiosa

-¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?, no necesito de tu consuelos –grita rabiosa mientras de manera violenta tira de mi mano, ella se levanta y me da espalda

-No es un consuelo, tan solo hago hincapié en una posibilidad –trato de sonar calmada, vamos mocosa no seas tan como yo, solo quiero ayudarte

-Como si me importara –responde, toma algunas de las cintas para ella, prepara nuevamente el sistema 3D

-Mira esta cinta esta manchada de sangre –menciona algo asustada mientras me enseña la videocinta, esta no es muy diferente a la otras, solo que su única diferencia es que esta manchada de sangre por todos lados

-Ponla en la casetera y averigüemos que tiene grabado –contesto algo nerviosa, me asusta saber lo que tiene esa cinta, quizás se algo que jamás debería ver, pero en este instante nada de eso importa

 ***GRABACION DE LA CINTA***

-Hola si alguien está viendo esta cinta lo único que pido es que me ayuden, deben de saber que yo no hago estas cosas –es Shinji el que está hablando, el luce casi igual a como lo conocía, solo que se ve aterrado, sus manos tiembla y se rasca los cabellos de la cabeza

-Por favor quien sea ayúdeme, Misato, Mana, Touji, Asuka, quien seas, ayúdenme –grita desesperado mientras se acerca a la cámara, sus rostro luce demacrado, tiene ojeras y sus dientes se ha puestos amarillentos

-Él no se calla, me repite una y otra vez que haga esas cosas, quiero detenerme pero no puedo, su voz no cesa y no sale de mi cabeza –grita nuevamente mientras cae al suelo se tapa los oídos, por un momento todo queda en silencio, después una risa macabra y loca comienza a inundar la habitación

-Por favor, ayúdenme, incluso en este momento él me está hablando, me está pidiendo que haga eso, por favor deténgalo, hagan que se calle, se los suplico, sálvenme –suplica mientras sus ojos muestran lágrimas, cae al suelo lo veo retorcerse en el suelo, la cámara cae al suelo y solo nos muestra un par de alas negras, ahí acaba la grabación

-Ok, eso fue perturbador –comenta la niña, yo solo me quedo paralizara, ¿Qué está pasando, Shinji que demonios te sucedió?

"Shinji, ¿acaso esa voz fue la que te hizo cambiar?"

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bien mis queridos amigos, aquí está un nuevo capito de esta historia, espero que hasta ahorita todo haya sido de su agrado, además quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que lo han agregado a favoritos, gracias por eso, también los invito que lo agreguen a favoritos o followers si quieren saber que pasara más adelante, también quiero invitarlos a que dejen sus reviews ya sean positivos o negativos todo review es bien recibido, además eso nos motiva a nosotros a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir gracias por leer este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **POSDATA**

Bien ahora contestara algunos reviews:

GUEST: Mi querido amigo siento mucho responder tu review hasta ahora, lo que sucede es que no quería dar spoilers acerca de lo que se venía, ahora sabes la razón por la cual NERV Y Misato siguen vivos, acerca de Mana, bueno solo diré espera y veras porque la mato, gracias por comentar amigo.

AbyssWisdom: No mi amigo, siendo sincero jamás he leído esa historia, acerca de la mía, bueno diré que la llevo planeando tres meses, así que si es 100% mía, además me da gusto que te guste, pero también me gustaría comentar que lo mejor vendrá en uno capítulos mas, y si Shinji no envejece por la maldición del eva, así que al igual que Asuka se ve de diecisiete años, gracias por dejar tus reviews


	5. Capítulo 4: Susurros

Neon Génesis Evangelion

EL PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS

Indicaciones:

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Susurros**

-Vamos por favor, no me vean así, díganme que he hecho lo correcto, por favor, alguien dígame, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka, por favor, díganme algo –decía un chico entre lágrimas mientras tomaba fuertemente en sus manos una foto en la que se encontraban todos sus amigos

-Por favor, digan algo –lloraba nuevamente al ver dicha foto

 _"Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente, o mejor dicho desde el día en que tome la vida de alguien, pero él se lo merecía, era un violador, una escoria del mundo, y como la mala hierba esta debe ser arrancada de raíz, pero en estos últimos días las pesadillas no paran, me veo a mi mismo matando a ese hombre, después sonrió, una sonrisa diabólica y todo se vuelve oscuridad y vacío, el lugar se torna frio y despierto gritando y llorando, sé que dije que no tenía remordimiento de conciencia, pero, ¿hice lo correcto?"_

-Si –escucho una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza que me habla, esta es ronca y áspera, aunque tiene un timbre de voz suave, parece ser la voz de un chico

-Dios, creo que me estoy volviendo loco –me digo a mi mismo esperando que me conteste nuevamente, pero no hay respuesta alguna

-¿Está todo bien cariño? –me pregunta Mana mientras me abraza, coloca sus manos en mi cuello y choca su cabeza contra la mía

-Sí, bueno, no Mana, nada está bien, tenemos que volver a Tokio-3 –digo firmemente, ella me ve con cara de confusión

-¿Porque? –pregunta con una suave voz, mientras aprieta más su abrazo

-Es que necesito hablar con alguien, además estoy seguro que Misato estaría encantada de conocer a Naomi, y quiero que la doctora Akagi revise su crecimiento anómalo –miento, ella solo me ve y por un momento calla, espera el momento indicado para hablar

-Aquí en Tokio-2 también hay una base de NERV, además si quieres, ¿porque no invitas a Misato a la ciudad?, y por último, si es tan urgente hablar con esa persona ¿porque no la llamas por teléfono?, sabes eso es más ra... –ella sigue hablando casi no escucho lo que dice al principio pero si lo último, esto me enfurece

-¡No! –grito totalmente enfurecido, Mana solo se sorprende al verme así

-Está bien, si es tan urgente, vamos –se da por vencida, finalmente se ha dado cuenta que no desistiré en mi objetivo

-Gracias Mana –respondo de manera comprensiva, ella me ve y solo sonríe

-Bien, supongo que unas vacaciones familiares nos caerían bien –contesta ella, comienza a sacar una maleta y la llena de ropa

 _"Bien Tokio-3, ahí vamos"_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Varios días después, en el aeropuerto internacional de Neo Tokio-3, una pequeña familia de tan solo tres integrantes descendían del avión, todos lucían muy alegres y emocionados, en especial una pequeña niña que no paraba de ir de un lugar a otro.

-Naomi, ven aquí –gritaba furiosa su madre al ver que su hija iba de un lugar a otro

-Ya voy –respondía alegremente mientras corría a los brazos de su madre

-Bien, y ahora, ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntaba el joven castaño, por un momento observo a su esposa, ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-Iremos al Price Suit –respondía ella, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano junto a su pequeña hija

-De acuerdo –contestaba tranquilamente pero por un instante volteo la mirada hacia un lado de la calle y en un instante su maleta cayó al suelo, estaba paralizado por lo que veía

 _"No puede ser ella, ella está muerta, es imposible que existe alguien idéntica, pero luce igual a como la primera vez que la vi, cuando llegue a Tokio-3, la misma posición, parece que flota en el aire, la misma mirada, sus ojos carmesí penetran mi alma, la misma piel pálida, tan clara como la luz de la luna, y su cabello azul tan lacio como siempre, ¿Acaso eres tú?"_

-Aya... Ayana... Ayanami Rei –apenas puedo producir palabra alguna, estoy petrificado, ella es Rei

-Dijiste algo cariño –escuchó la voz de Mana y siento su mano en mi hombro, volteo a verla, ella me ve con una mirada de preocupación

-No mi amor, solo creí ver al alguien, pero al parecer me confundí –trato de mentir, pero esta vez no funciona

-Mira ahí va un taxi –digo tratando de cambiar de tema, ella me ve y sonríe, le hacemos la parada al automóvil y juntos nos dirigimos al hotel

 _"Ayanami Rei, ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que dije ese nombre, por un tiempo sentí un interés hacia ella, pero no era interés amoroso, era curiosidad, curiosidad por saber cómo era posible que ella y el bastardo de mi padre se llevaran tan bien, pero después de saber lo que ella era, no sentí más que miedo, estaba asustado, saber que Rei era un clon de mi madre y una muñeca sin alma, era algo perturbador, Asuka tenía razón sobre ella, solo era una muñeca a quien puedes utilizar, pero ella estaba ahí parada frente a mí, se supone que ella murió después del tercer impacto, ¿no es cierto?"_

-¿En serio? –escucho otra vez esa maldita voz en mi cabeza, mierda cállate

-Bien aquí es el lugar –nos informa el chofer de la unidad, le pagamos, bajamos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación

-Woow, es asombrosa –dice emocionada mi niña al entrar a la habitación la cual luce sorprendente, está decorada con un estilo europeo neoclásico

-Sí, así es –respondo mientras coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza, ella eleva la mirada y me sonríe

-Bien, que les parece si tomamos un baño y salimos de paseo por la cuidad –informa Mana, acto seguido se dirige a la cama en donde coloca las maletas

-Claro, ustedes bañarse y yo vendré por ustedes en la tarde, ¿Qué les parece? –les informo, Mana me ve con cierto enojo, mi hija con tristeza, pero lo siento, lo que tengo que hacer es más importante

-De acuerdo, Naomi ven vamos a darte un baño –contesta algo molesta Mana, por su parte mi niña sigue a su madre a la ducha

-Nos vemos en la tarde –comento antes de salir de la habitación, no recibo respuesta alguna, así que solo salgo y me voy del hotel

 _"Estar en esta ciudad me causa una sensación de nostalgia, esta fue la ciudad por la cual tantas veces luchamos, y ahora ninguno está aquí, es increíble cómo hemos acabado, Asuka en estado de coma, Ayanami muerta y yo, bueno supongo que técnicamente soy el que mejor vida tiene, pero no sé, algo me inquieta"_

-Siempre has sido así de paranoico, ¿verdad? –otra vez, esta voz, mierda esta vez sus palabras están cargadas con cierta ironía y sarcasmo, como si se burlara de mi

-¿Quién eres? –grito furioso, todos en la calle me voltean a ver, me miran raro y con desprecio, pero en mi mente no recibo respuesta alguna, sin duda me estoy volviendo loco

-Mierda, será mejor que vaya a ver a Kaji-san –digo tranquilamente e inmediatamente emprendo camino hacia mi vieja escuela secundaria

 _"Vaya, aquí estoy, en mi vieja escuela, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin estar aquí?, me pregunto si Kaji seguirá dando clases aquí, bien hora de entrar. Camino por los pasillos y toda una avalancha de recuerdos inundan mi mente, las risas y platicas con Touji y Kensuke, las veces que Mana y yo nos volamos clases para estar besándonos, pero un recuerdo llega más fuerte, una imagen de una pelirroja"_

-Asuka –susurro, ahora que lo pienso desde que he llegad a Tokio-3 no he podido dejar de recordarla, a pesar de que estoy casado, Asuka fue la primera persona que en verdad ame

-¿Otra vez pensando en tu amor imposible? –y nuevamente me habla esa maldita voz, basta, es suficiente

-¡Cállate de una puta vez! –grito furioso y desesperado, en verdad me tiene harto esta maldita voz y lo peor es que suena igual a mi

-Shinji-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –escucho a alguien decir eso, y lentamente de los pasillos sale un hombre vestido de traje y sin barba

-¿Kaji-san? –pregunto totalmente confundido, ¿ese es Kaji?, pero si es el, ¿qué le paso?, parece ser que el estar casado le afecto demasiado

-El mismo, ¿Cómo has estado, y que te ha traído aquí? –me pregunta mientras se acerca a una pequeña banca y se sienta, me siento a su lado y comenzamos a conversar

-Bien, solo he venido de visita –respondo, el me ve y sonríe

-Me da gusto oír eso, y dime, ¿dónde está Kirishima? –contesta el y ahora pregunta por Mana, bien es hora de saber cómo reaccionara a esto

-Mana se quedó cuidando a nuestra hija en el hotel –respondo con algo de pena, Kaji-san por su parte abre sus ojos como un par enormes de platos y está en completo shock

-¿Hija? –apenas puede formular la pregunta, si a mí también me sorprende, solo espero ver como reaccionara Misato-san

-Si veras, Mana y yo tenemos una niña de tres años de edad –respondo algo nervioso, por un momento observo mis manos y agacho mi rostro, no sé, me siento apenado

-Felicidades Shinji-kun, esto seguro que Misato también se pondrá feliz cuando se entere de esto –dice el mientras me da una palmada en la espalda

-Seguro, y hablando de Misato-san, ¿en dónde está ella ahora? –pregunto y alzo la vista para quedar de frente a Kaji-san

-Ella está ahorita en NERV, además como es la comandante suprema solo la veo en la noche, oye, ¿Porque no vienen a vernos tú y Kirishima hoy a las ocho? –me propone eso Kaji-san, no es mala idea, además necesito hablar con Misato para que me dé la autorización para poder visitar a Asuka en el hospital

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche Kaji-san –me despido de Kaji y salgo de la escuela camino al hotel

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-Bien, ahora te pondré este moño rojo –decía una muy emocionada madre mientras le colocaba un pequeño moño color rojo a su hija en su cabello

-Listo, ahora soy hermosa –gritaba alegremente la pequeña infante al verse en el espejo y saltaba de alegría

-Claro que sí, eres mi princesa –contestaba alegremente su madre mientras la cargaba en sus brazos

-Es nuestra princesa –respondía una voz que se encontraba atrás de ellas, y un joven castaño las observaba detenidamente

-Papa –gritaba la niña alegremente e inmediatamente se dirigía a los brazos de su joven padre

-Hola mi amor, hola Mana –saludaba cortésmente a su hija y a su esposa, mientras bajaba a su hija y se acercaba a su esposa, dándole un beso apasionadamente

-Hola, te extrañe –respondía su esposa, y a continuación le regresaba el beso con más intensidad

-Yo igual –contestaba el, por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y se sonrojaban, ya que en una habitación de hotel parecida a esta es en donde ambos perdieron su inocencia

-Bien y, ¿a dónde fuiste? –le preguntaba ella, mientras ambas manos se entrelazaban y se dirigían juntos a sentarse a las orillas de la cama

-Fui a ver a Kaji-san –respondía el felizmente, su esposa solo le contestaba con una sonrisa y una mirada de nostalgia

-Al profesor Kaji, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo, sigue casado con Misato? –preguntaba ella dándole una mirada soñadora, recordando todo aquello que había pasado en estos últimos cinco años

-Sí, incluso nos invitó a cenar hoy a las ocho –respondía el, por su parte ella al oír esto se emocionó mucho y no lo puedo ocultar ya que incluso dio un pequeño saltito de la cama

-Pues hay que ir –contestaba emocionada e inmediatamente iba por su hija la cual se encontraba jugando a unos cuanto metros

-Oíste eso Naomi, conocerás al abuelo Kaji y a la abuela Misato –decía emocionada la madre a su pequeña niña, esta al oír la alegría y emoción en las palabras de su madre no pudo evitar igual emocionarse

-¡Si, conoceré a los abuelos! –gritaba eufóricamente la niña, pero por un momento se detuvo, sus padres la miraron con rareza, ya que ella se encontraba como confundida

-Mami, tengo una pregunta, ¿Que es un abuelo? –preguntaba totalmente confundida la niña, al verla así de confundida ellos no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas

A lo lejos de ese lugar, en las profundidades de la tierra, exactamente en una base piramidal perteneciente a NERV, una joven mujer de cabellos purpuras hablaba por teléfono con un tono serio en su voz.

-Si entiendo, gracias Kaji, yo también te amo, adiós –terminaba su conversación por teléfono mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, dándose un pequeño masaje en la frente

-Así que el hijo pródigo regresa a casa –decía una mujer de cabellos rubios la cual vestía una bata de laboratorio y en sus manos traía unos expedientes

-Sí, Shinji regreso a Tokio-3, es hora de comprobar lo que descubriste hace un par de años –respondía la nueva comándate de NERV, por un momento se quedó observando aquel expediente que tenía en la mesa, dio un largo suspiro y tomo su chaqueta, después de eso salió de la oficina y se fue directo a su hogar

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-Y entonces su padre le dijo: Shinji súbete al puto robot, y Shinji se subió, así fue como él se convirtió en piloto –bromea Misato-san mientras todos disfrutamos de una gran cena, para suerte nuestra Misato-san no cocino

-¿En serio? –pregunta Mana totalmente sorprendida, para ella mi vida antes de que nos conociéramos en un secreto y más aún después de lo de su incidente

-No –contesto serenamente, la observo y ella me regresa la mirara acompañada con una cálida sonrisa

 _"Hemos estado hablando por más de dos hora y media acerca de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, Misato sigue siendo la misma de siempre tan despreocupada y adicta a la cerveza tal y como yo la recordaba, el departamento intacto, a diferencia de las habitaciones, la habitación que era de Asuka se quedó tal y como ella la dejo antes de caer en coma y la mía, bueno ahora es la habitación de Pen-Pen"_

-No ahora recuerdo, la verdadera razón fue Rei Ayanami –esta vez lo dice con un tono pícaro y seductor esto provoca en mi un leve sonrojo

-¿Rei Ayanami, quien era ella? –vuelve a preguntar Mana, esta vez voltea rápidamente su mirada hacia mí, me ve un poco sonrojado y se molesta por eso

-Rei Ayanami, ella era, bueno ella era, mi medio hermana –miento, no sé qué más decir, no puedo contarle la verdad a ella, que es lo que pensaría, que me gustaba un clon de mi madre, eso es asqueroso

-Ohh, ya veo, creo que es hora de irnos –anuncia Mana a todos los presentes de la mesa mientras se pone de pie y coloca los palillos en la mesa

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –respondo y de igual manera me levanto de mi lugar, Misato-san y Kaji-san hacen lo mismo

-Naomi, hija vámonos –llama Mana a nuestra hija ella aparece corriendo por el pasillo y trae algo a sus espaldas

-Tan pronto Mama, estaba jugando con el pingüinito –nos dice mientras nos muestra aun Pen-Pen totalmente maquillado, con chapitas rojas a los laterales de sus cachetes y una falda color rosa

-Hahhaha –reímos todos a carcajadas al ver a Pen-Pen vestido así, el solo pone una cara como si dijera: alguien mátenme por favor

-Bien vámonos –avisa Mana y se dirige a la puerta, estando allí toma su abrigo y carga a nuestra hija en sus brazos

-Mana, cariño, adelántese ustedes dos a casa, las veré allá, necesito hablar con Misato –le informo a mi esposa, ella solo me ve con algo de confusión, pero al ver mi rostro lleno de seriedad solo asiente con la cabeza y sale del departamento

-Supongo que los dejare a solas –dice Kaji-san al ver que Misato-san ni yo nos movemos de la sala

-Claro, te veré en un momento mi amor –contesta ella de la misma manera en la que solía hablar cuando peleamos contra los ángeles, seria y calculadoramente

-Bien, Shin-chan, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –pregunta fríamente, le indico que nos sentemos en la mesa, ella me sigue y juntos nos sentamos en la mesa, frente a frente

-Es sobre mi hija, veras ella luce como una niña de tres años a pesar de que tiene un año que nació, me temo que mi exposición al LCL le haya afectado, y quería pedirte si podrías dejar que la doctora Akagi la examine –le comento a Misato con un poco de seriedad y preocupación, ella me ve y solo le da un sorbo a su cerveza

-Si es por eso no hay ningún problema, estoy segura que Ritsuko querrá saber cómo le afecta la maldición del eva a tu hija, pero ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que regresaste a Tokio-3 –responde ella fríamente, esa manera de hablar me recuerda a mi padre, así que Misato-san quiere saber porque estoy aquí, está bien te lo diré

-Es por Asuka –contesto algo apenado mientras agacho el rostro, ella me ve seriamente, es raro esperaría que me viera con su ya clásica mirada picarona

-¿Asuka, que tiene que ver Asuka en esto? –pregunta totalmente confundida, es obvio que ella no esperaba oír esto

-Es difícil de explicar, pero necesito hablar con ella, por favor Misato, en verdad necesito verla –respondo desesperadamente, casi suplicando, si te contara acerca de mis razones estoy seguro que me tomarías por un loco, así que solo espero que me comprendas Misato-san y me ayudes por favor

-Está bien Shinji-kun te dejare hablar con ella –contesta de una manera algo alegre diría yo, me ve y solo me da una sonrisa, eso es suficiente para mi

-Bien supongo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos Misato-san –me despido de ella mientras tomo mi chamarra y me dirijo a la puerta, estoy muy complacido de que me haya dejado ver a Asuka

-Hasta mañana Shinji-kun, si quieres el día de mañana a partir de las tres de la tarde puedes visitar a Asuka, y también puedes llevar a tu a tu hija para que la revise Ritsuko –me informa ella y a la vez se para de la mesa y se dirige a su habitación para dormir

-Si gracias Misato-san, fue un gusto volver a verte –respondo, ella me observa y me regresa la despedida, abro la puerta y me salgo de ese viejo departamento con rumbo hacia mi nuevo hogar

 _"He pasado dos horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo estoy dando vueltas a la manzana, Misato-san se comportó de una manera extraña, fría, casi como mi padre solía actuar, pareciera que ella ya tenía previsto que yo regresaría a Tokio-3, ¿Sera posible que ella sepa algo acerca de lo que me sucedió?, no, no puedo pensar en eso, ahora lo más importante es ver a Asuka y saber que significa esta maldita voz en mi cabeza"_

-Oye, ¿Porque tan callado, acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? –vuelve a hablarme esa voz, sigo sin entender porque suena parecida, espera se parece mucho a mi voz, mejor la ignoraré

-Oye, te estoy hablando, ¡Baka Shinji! –esta vez grita, Baka Shinji, esa era la manera en la solía hablarme ella, ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?

-Supongo que te estas preguntando, ¿Cómo sé que ella te llamaba así?, bueno es simple, yo soy tu –esta respuesta me deja totalmente helado, ¿eso o esa cosa es yo?, no tiene lógica o sentido

-Explícate –contesto seriamente mientras me detengo, solo escucho una risita entrecortada pero no recibo respuesta alguna, solo un grito que me saca de mis pensamientos

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! –es el grito de una mujer, la cual volteo a ver y está siendo asaltada por un hombre, este la tiene amenazada con una arma de fuego

-Cállate perra, dame el maldito bolso –grita furioso mientras le exige su bolso a la mujer, esta se niega y el la golpea fuertemente haciendo que caiga al suelo

-Por favor no me hagas daño –suplica, comienza a llorar y le entrega el bolso, aquel ladrón lo toma en su manos y de su bolsillo saca una navaja

-Bien querida es hora de divertirnos –la amenaza y le coloca una navaja contra el cuello, comienza a tocar sus senos, ella le quita la mano y lo cachetea, esto al perecer lo enfurece más, y la vuelve a golpear

-Bien, me gusta que sean difíciles –dice el, comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón, ella intenta forcejear para escapar, pero no puede, suplica que alguien la salve mientras llora, su cara demuestro dolor, angustia y desesperación

-Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo, sé que quieres salvarla y matarlo, ¿no es así? –repite una y otra vez aquella voz que escucho en mi cabeza, por un momento trato de ignorarle, pero no puedo, tiene razón

-Vamos, Shin-chan, ya te dije que yo soy tu, así que conozco tus deseos, al igual que tu más oscuros secretos y sé que quieres esto –nuevamente vuelve a hablar, siento como comienzo a apretar mi mano, estoy furioso no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a esa mujer pero no puedo matar, no de nuevo

-Está indeciso, ¿no?, ¿Acaso eres idiota?, vamos hazlo, sálvala –lo escucho gritar dentro de mi cabeza, se oye furioso y molesto, y tiene toda la razón para estarlo, yo soy débil, y cobarde, pero no quiero verla sufrir, pero tampoco quiero volver a matar debe haber una solución

-Esas no son personas, son solo hierba venenosa que crece dentro de este hermoso jardín llamado sociedad, y tu Shinji, tu eres el jardinero y tu trabajo es terminar con la mala hierba, arrancarla de raíz –dice con firmeza y seguridad sus palabras, tiene razón pero yo no puedo, me desplomo y caigo al suelo de rodillas, comienzo a llorar, sí que soy patético

-Yo quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo matar, quizás si solo lo ahuyento –trato de razonar con él, no sueno muy convincente en mis palabras

-Eres un estúpido cobarde, esas personas no entienden con palabras, ellas necesitan ser eliminadas, dime Shinji, ¿Que vale más, la vida de un violador o la de una persona inocente? –me plantea esa pregunta, por un momento pienso que la repuesta correcta es la de la mujer, pero si contesto eso, solo le estoy dando la razón

-Ambas, ambas vidas son importantes –contesto furioso, estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto

-En verdad eres un idiota, si tu dejas vivir a ese ladrón no solo violara a esa mujer, sino que también la matara, y luego de eso ira a buscar a otra víctima, es un maldito ciclo, un ciclo donde el solo destruirá vidas inocentes, dime quien será la siguiente víctima, ¿Misato, Ritsuko, Mana o hasta incluso tu propia hija?, ¿Cuántas vidas tiene que destruir para que veas el monstruos que es? –contesta con amargura, tiene razón, tengo que detenerlo antes de que lastime a más personas

-Entonces ve, hazlo, sálvala, salva al mundo, quizás no lo ves ahora, pero no te has dado cuenta de algo –vuelve a decirme, ¿De que no me he dado cuenta, acaso hay alguna verdad o razón detrás de todo esto?

-Dime, ¿Acaso hay una buena razón por todo lo que me ha pasado? –pregunto incrédulo, y a la vez nerviosismo, no sé qué pueda responderme

-Sí, tu no fuiste piloto por coincidencia, ni tampoco te convertiste en lo que eres ahora por causalidad, dios nos escogió para salvar al mundo –estas últimas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, siempre creí que todo en mi vida era una desgracia, una mala jugada del destino, pero ahora parece tener sentido o eso intento creer

-¿Porque nos escogería dios? –nuevamente cuestiono, no me trago esta mentira, esto es una mierda, una estúpida mentira que me dice para hacerme sentir especial

-Nos escogió, porque nosotros hemos vivido en carne propio el dolor, el sufrimiento, tú sabes lo que se siente y quieres evitar que otra persona lo sufra, ¿no es así? –dice, tiene toda la razón, yo no quiero que más personas sufran o lloren, yo quiero evitar el dolor y terminar con el sufrimiento

-Ahora lo entiendes, dios nos escogió para salvar al mundo, para salvar a la humanidad, así cuando ellos te vean solo pensaran en una cosa: esperanza –termina de hablar, por un momento guardo silencio, tiene razón, todo este tiempo vi lo que me había sucedido como algo malo, como una tragedia, pero tiene razón, dios me escogió sobre todos porque yo era el único que lo entendería, yo sería el único que soportaría el dolor y lo superaría, y ahora no puedo decepcionar a dios

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿Cómo debería llamarte otro yo? –pregunto con algo de risa, me es complicado hablar conmigo mismo y no sentirme algo loco

-Llámame Yubel, y soy tu conciencia, ahora ve y se un héroe –responde con emoción, sus palabras solo logran alentarme más y mas

-Bien, hora de salvar el mundo –me digo a mi mismo mientras aprieto mis nudillos y me acerco lentamente al ladrón-violador

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?, lárgate si no quieres que me mate –grita el al verme como me acerco, me detengo enfrente de ellos, y lo veo con cierto enojo

-Le pido de la manera más amable que deje en paz a la señorita –hablo con firmeza y seriedad en mis palabras, el solo me ve y se echa a reír

-Sabes eres muy divertido, así que te dejare ir, ahora tengo que disfrutar de una hermosa muchachita –responde y nuevamente se acerca a la indefensa joven, esta solo llora y me ve con miedo, ok ya es suficiente

-¿Que no me oíste maldito mocoso? –habla enfurecido mientras me ve, me apunta con su navaja, pero es inútil en el instante que levante su mano apuntándome logre meterle una patada en toda la extensión de la cara, sale volando por los aires, y cae unos centímetros delante de mi

-Mocoso de mierda –trata de levantarse, veo que su rostro está lleno de sangre al parecer le rompí la nariz, me coloco delante de la señorita y lo veo seriamente

-Ya me cansaste niño, te voy a ma... –no logra terminar su frase, solo se escucha un grito de dolor, su mano derecha en la cual sostenía su arma de fuego cae rodando al piso

-Tu no mataras hoy a nadie, mejor dicho no volverás a matar nunca –contesto furioso, en mi mano derecha se encuentra formada alguna especie de espada, está hecha de energía pura, con esto logre córtale la mano hace unos momentos

-Mierda, muere mocoso –se abalanza sobre mí, con su mano izquierda trata de apuñalarme, esto es sencillo solo me inclino a un lado y esquivo su ataque, ahora es mi turno de atacar, en el instante que intenta matarme descubre su pecho, así que simplemente clavo mi espada ahí

-Mierda –dice mientras escupe sangre, mueve la vista hacia abajo y al parecer ve que mi espada de energía lo ha atravesado de lado a lado

-Se acabó –contesto y retiro mi espada de su pecho, él se cae lentamente al suelo, ahora viene el remate, el cae de rodillas y comienza a agarrarse su estómago, es inútil, ya estás muerto

-Hasta nunca –respondo de manera indiferente y con serenidad, ahora solo hace falta una cosa, coloco mi espada sobre su cuello y en un rápido movimiento su cabeza cae rodando al suelo y de su cuerpo solo emana la sangre

-Tranquila, todo está bien –le digo a la joven, ella me ve y grita de terror, todo parece indicar que está más asustada de mí que del violador de hace un rato

-¡Aléjate de mí! -grita desesperadamente mientras intenta ponerse de pie, toma su bolso y sale corriendo del lugar

-Tranquilo Shinji, a pesar de que ella no nos dio las gracias tu hiciste lo correcto –me dice Yubel, tenía tiempo sin oírlo, escucharlo nuevamente me saca una sonrisa

-Si tienes razón, vallamos a casa –contesto felizmente, desaparezco aquella espada que forme hace unos momento y meto mis manos en mis bolsillos, ambos nos dirigimos al hotel

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-Bien cariño, la Dra. Ritsuko te hará unas preguntas y algunas pruebas, así que quiero que la obedezcas en todo, ¿De acuerdo? –le explico a mi hija, ella solo asiente con la cabeza y me lanza una suave sonrisa

-Si papi, pero ¿a dónde iras tú? –me pregunta, esta algo asustada jamás la habíamos dejado sola, pero espero que me entienda

-Estaré aquí afuera, además tengo que ir a ver a una vieja amiga –le indico mientras con un dedo le señalo que estaré afuera, ella me vuelve a sonreír y la Dra. Akagi se la lleva a una sala en donde le harán todas las pruebas

-Bien Asuka, hablemos –me digo a mi mismo, tratándome de convencerme de que hago algo correcto

-Vamos Shinji, tu puedes –escucho a Yubel en mi cabeza, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestras diferencias al principio me da gusto tenerlo de mi lado

 _"Recorrer los viejos pasillos de NERV, paso por las jaulas en donde actualmente tienen a los evas, a pesar de que la guerra en contra de los ángeles termino, la ONU no desmantelo a NERV, sino que se están usando a los evas para otras investigaciones y desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías a partir de este, bien aquí estamos, habitación 303"_

-Tu puedes hacerlo Shinji –me da ánimos Yubel, claro que puedo, solo tengo que ser fuerte

-Hola Asuka, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –saludo al cuerpo inerte y aun en coma de Asuka, sigue igual, no ha cambiado en nada, es triste ver esto

-Sabes, hace tiempo que he querido hablar contigo, he hecho cosas terribles –al decir esto comienzo a apretar mis manos, y unas lágrimas de amargura caen de mis ojos

-He matado a muchas personas, pero ellos se lo merecían, eran criminales, asesinos, violadores, por culpa de ellos el mundo está así, yo solo quiero hacer de este un lugar mejor –trato de explicarle, espero que ella me escuche y comprenda, yo solo quiero salvar a las personas, asegurarme que nadie más salga lastimado

-Así que si te cuento esto es porque quiero que me digas si estoy haciendo bien, o no, por favor Asuka eres en la única en la que puedo confiar, por favor ayúdame –rompo en llanto mientras acuesto mis brazos en su cama y agacho el rostro, sé que esto es estúpido pero espero que me puedas ayudar

-Shinji, ¿me oyes? –escucho nuevamente su voz, oh dios, cuanto anhelaba oírle nuevamente, sabía que tú nunca me dejarías solo, Asuka, espero que en verdad sea ella y no un juego de mi mente

-Asuka, ¿En verdad eres tu Asuka? –pregunto con total desconfianza e inseguridad, dudo que sea Asuka

-Shinji, soy yo, en verdad soy yo, sé que sonara difícil de creer pero soy yo, veras ahora en este momento estoy teniendo una pelea a nivel mental y hasta que no venza a mi enemigo no podre despertar –narra ella esto, es difícil de creer pero no imposible, ahora si lo piensas detenidamente tiene sentido, Asuka cayó víctima del quinceavo ángel el cual literalmente violo su mente y dejo expuestos todos sus miedos y horrores del pasado, lo cual la llevo a la depresión y a su actual estado

-Está bien Asuka te creo, pero ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar conmigo? –nuevamente vuelvo a preguntar, tiene sentido aquello de su lucha interna pero cómo es posible que se comunique con el mundo exterior, además, ¿Soy yo el primero en escucharla, o alguien más ya la escucho?

-Eso es algo sencillo de explicar, cuando Arael violo mi mente, este activo una parte de mi cerebro, para ser precisos activo una glándula localizada en el lado derecho de este, esto me permitió poder hablar contigo mediante la telepatía –me explica ella, es algo sorprendente, jamás imagine que el contacto con un ángel pudiera otorgar ciertas habilidades, aunque tiene algo de sentido, al unirme con Adan y Lilith yo obtuve ciertas habilidades, y los ángeles son hijos de Adan

-Estoy segura que no me crees ni una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de decir, pero hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y eso es que te quiero, te quiero, Ikari Shinji –esas palabras taladran en mi mente y hace eco una y otra vez, resuenan en mí, tantos años espere oír de ella eso, y ahora solo siento felicidad y angustia a la vez

-Gracias Asuka, yo también te quiero, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de oír esto –respondo con total emoción y alegría

-Shinji, te he estado oyendo alrededor de todos estos años que has estado conmigo y no puedo expresar toda mi alegría al saber que nunca me dejaste sola, gracias, muchas gracias por eso –me da la gracias, sus palabras se oyen sinceras y en su voz se aprecia el agradecimiento, jamás espere que ella cambiara tanto

-Además sé que en estos momentos estas asustado, no tengas miedo Shinji a pesar de que parece que estás haciendo algo incorrecto no es así, yo creo que tu estas actuando de la mejor manera posible, estás haciendo lo correcto, pero recuerda esto, no todos los criminales son aquellos que jalan el gatillo, en ocasiones los verdaderos criminales están disfrazados –termina de hablar, por un momento reflexiono acerca de sus palabra y tiene razón, me he cegado tanto en mi venganza personal que no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas

-Sí, tienes razón Asuka –contesto felizmente con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque ella no me vea quiero que sepa que estoy feliz de escucharla

-¿Cuando no la he tenido baka? –bromea ella, comienzo a reírme a carcajadas y escucho también su risa en mi cabeza, añoraba este momento

-Adiós Shinji, estoy feliz de haber hablado contigo, nos veremos luego baka, cuando gane esta batalla –es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de Asuka, después de eso no oigo más su voz en mi cabeza

-Adiós Asuka –me despido de ella mientras salgo de su habitación y camino por los pasillos de NERV

-Yubel, ¿Estás ahí? –pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, es raro que el este callado

-¿En dónde más estaría? –bromea el, es un gusto saber que está de regreso, estoy muy emocionado por haber hablado con Asuka

-Oye Yubel, ¿sabes algo? –trato de contener mi emoción, en verdad estoy tan alegre que le podría contar a todo el mundo

-Déjame adivinar, tu novia en estado en coma, con la cual le jalaste el pescuezo al ganso hablo contigo –dice el, por un momento me molesta pero después solo me suelto a reír, olvide que Yubel tiene acceso a todas mis memorias

-Si –respondo con algo de sonrojo, si en verdad Yubel es parte de mí, debe saber todo acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Asuka

-Me da gusto oírlo, además ella te dijo algo muy importante Shinji, no todos los criminales son aquellos que llevan armas o jalan el gatillo, no lo olvides –me recuerda las palabras de Asuka, él tiene razón no todos los criminales del mundo son esos, pero ya después me ocupare de eso

-Sí, lo sé, pero no seas aguafiestas, alégrate, Asuka esta consiente y hablo conmigo, además me revelo que me quiere –respondo totalmente emocionado dando unos pequeños salto de alegría mientras pasamos por un pasillo en donde hay varios monitores

-Shinji, ve esto –dice Yubel, me detengo por un momento y dirijo mi mirada al monitor, en el están pasando un reportaje acerca de una guerra

 ***REPORTAJE ESPECIAL DE CNN***

-Soy Linda Park reportando para CNN desde Siria –decía una reportera la cual se veía asustada, detrás de ella solo se ven explosiones y se escuchan ruidos de disparos acompañados de varios gritos

-La situación en Siria se ha complicado, desde que el grupo terrorista conocido como los iluminados han tomado control del país y tienen como rehenes a cuarenta y cinco niñas y setenta y dos mujeres, además han ejecutado a ciento cuarenta y siete hombres, al parecer todos los intentos del ejército estadunidense para rescatar a los rehenes han sido en vano –confirmaba la joven reportera, mientras agachaba su cabeza ya que las explosiones que se producción atrás de ella parecían estar muy cerca de ahí

-Esperen un momento, nos acaban de confirmar que el presidente de los Estados Unidos ha pedido apoyo a la ONU, la cual acaba de declarar la situación como un crimen contra la humanidad y ha decidido utilizar a las unidades Evangelion las cuales están en disposición de NERV –terminaba de narrar los eventos, de pronto se oye un disparo, y la cámara cae al suelo junto con un líquido rojo a su alrededor

-¡Dios mío!, han ejecutado a nuestro camarógrafo –gritaba espantada la mujer, en ese mismo instante se oyen los gritos desesperado de ella y un hombre con el rostro cubierto levanta la cámara y habla

\- نحن لا نريد مشاكل، نحن نقاتل فقط حتى (No queremos problemas, solo peleamos por lo justo) –decía aquel hombre con el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas, el idioma en que lo decía era difícil de entender y debido a que no había ningún traductor su mensaje no se entendió, la transmisión al parecer es cortada ya que no hay imagen ni sonido alguno en la pantalla, solo estática

 _"¿Cómo es posible que hagan estas atrocidades?, creí que el mundo se uniría más después de la batalla que tuvimos contra los ángeles, pero al parecer los seres humanos no cambian, solo se matan y lastiman los unos a los otros, ya no peleamos por amor, paz o justicia, solo peleamos para satisfacer nuestro deseo de egoísmo"_

-Madre –alcanzo a susurrar, no puedo permitir que utilicen a mi madre para asesinar a estas personas, mi madre no deseaba esto, ella solo quería que fuéramos más unidos, y ustedes transformaron su deseo en algo egoísta

 ***ATENCION, SE LES PIDE A TODOS LOS TRABAJADORES PRESENTARSE EN LA SALA DE MANDO***

 _"Escucho a alguien hablar por los parlantes y veo como varias personas corren hacia la sala de mando, maldición Misato, ¿Que planeas hacer?"_

-Yubel, ¿Que debemos hacer? –le pregunto a Yubel, él ha estado muy callado últimamente, esto no es normal en el

-Shinji, amigo, haz lo que tu creas correcto –responde, no esperaba que el me dijera esto, siempre me dice que hacer, después de todo él es yo

-¿Lo que yo crea correcto? –pregunto incrédulo, no sé qué hacer quiero evitar todo un conflicto, pero ¿Que pasara si me equivoco y en lugar de hacer un bien provoco un mal mayor?

-Shinji, debes saber algo, en este mundo no existen las decisiones buenas o malas, solo hay decisiones, así que dependiendo a lo que tu creas, toma una decisión, no es la correcta ni la errónea, solo ostente a las consecuencias –contesta el, tiene razón toda mi vida he estado buscando una respuesta para todo, pero ahora entiendo uno no descubre respuestas, uno las crea. Volteo a ver nuevamente el monitor, sigue en negro, no hay imagen o sonido alguno

-No todos los criminales son aquellos que jalan el gatillo –esas palabras de Asuka hacen eco en mi cabeza, yo tengo que hacer algo, no, es mi deber hacer algo

-Yubel, hora de jugar –contesto firmemente al mismo tiempo que aprieto mis nudillos, solo escucho una pequeña risita por parte de él, como si se alegrara que tomara esta decisión

 _"Camino a través de los pasillos de NERV, me detengo frente a una enorme puerta que dice: Tecnología experimenta de NERV, la Dra. Akagi me había comentado que estaba trabajando en un nuevo PlugSuit, este estaba echo de una extraña aleación de carbono y nanobots, lo cual lo hace resistente a cualquier tipo de bala de calibre pequeño, además este PluigSuit se pensó como una de armadura para las guerras"_

-Bien, siguiente objetivo, Siria –me digo a mi mismo, mientras tanto me coloco el nuevo Suit, este se encuentra en forma de reloj y al presionar un botón se expandirá en mi cuerpo, además me pongo una chamarra negra y subo el gorro de esta hasta la cabeza, tapando mi rostro, y en un segundo desaparezco del lugar

-Comandante se ha detectado un patrón azul –informaba uno de los técnicos con susto, al escuchar esas palabras la comandante solo voltea a verlo con incredulidad

-¿En dónde? –preguntaba ella con cierto enojo, este se le podía ver a kilómetros de distancia ya que comenzaba a rechinar sus dientes

-Aquí en NERV, y no solo eso, sino que ha desaparecido –nuevamente le comunicaba, esta vez con más miedo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su jefa

-Bien, gracias –respondía mientras abandonaba el lugar y se dirigía camino a su oficina

-Hora de ver lo que puedes hacer, Shin-chan –decía para ella en voz ala una vez que estaba dentro de su oficina, cuando se encontraba sentada tomo la postura del comandante Ikari

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **Medio oriente, Siria**

\- كنت الخطاة يموت، إلهنا الله لنا (Ustedes pecadores morirán, nuestro dios Allah nos respalda) –gritaba enfurecido un hombre mientras que con su arma apuntaba a varios soldados estadunidenses

-Recuerden, nuestro principal objetivo son los rehenes, así que sin remordimiento disparen –ordenaba el comandante y capitán del escuadrón, los cuales comenzaban a disparar contras los terroristas

 _"Bien, ya he visto suficiente, estas personas, no mejor dicho animales están matándose los unos a los otros, ya no hay razón en ver esta masacre, terminemos con esto"_

-Abran fuego –ordena el hombre que al parecer está a cargo del escuadrón todos abren fuego contras los terroristas

 _"Esto es demasiado fácil, para mí el tiempo ya no parece existir, y cuando todos disparan con un par de dedos me es suficiente para detener cada bala, las tomo entre mis dedos y por un instante las observo, esta pequeña cosita de metal ha lastimado y matado a muchas personas, ¡no más!"_

-¿Que paso? –escucho preguntar totalmente anonado al hombre, sus compañeros están de igual manera, sin palabras todos me observan y tiemblan

-Suficiente –alcanzo a exclamar mientras levanto mi mirada y los observo, siento algo caliente en mis ojos, parece que estos han comenzado a encenderse

\- الحمد لله رب العالمين، وأجاب صلواتنا، قتل (Alabado sea Allah, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas, mátenlos) –no sé qué es lo que dicen los terroristas pero puedo ver que como apuntan sus armas a los soldados van a dispararles, basta

-He dicho suficiente –responde de manera fría y sombría, alcanzo a ver sus armas, por un momento unos rayos salen de mis ojos y parten sus armas a la mitad

-Váyanse –les ordeno, no sé si puedan entenderme, parece ser que si ya que salen corriendo, lejos de ahí

-Disparen –escucho a alguien decir eso, todos comienza a disparar a los terroristas, me coloco delante de ellos y levanto mi mano, en ese instante mi campo A.T. se expande y sus balas son rebotan

-Ustedes, rescaten a los rehenes –ordeno, todos me ven con miedo y odio, me desprecian, da igual

-Rescaten a los rehenes –ahora les ordena su comandante, ellos le obedecen y se dirigen al lugar donde los tenían secuestrados, la primera en salir es la reportera Linda Park, ella. Habla con el comandante y luego se acerca mí

-¿Disculpe, quien es usted? –me pregunta aquella reportera, ella es una muy linda chica, además no es la primera vez que la conozco, anteriormente también fue la encargada de entrevistar a NERV

-Yo solo soy alguien que quiere hacer algo por el mundo –contesto y le doy la espalda, decido retirarme del lugar, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

 _"Me dirijo a un peñasco en donde se puede observar toda la cuidad, esta luce devastada por las estúpidas peleas que han tenido estos grupos, ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, me agacho y pongo mis puños contra el suelo, los aprieto y siento en mi espalda salir algo, por el momento decido ignorarlo, después se vuelve inevitable ya que las puedo ver y de ellas caen unas finas plumas blancas"_

-Alas –digo para mí mismo al ver aquellas enorme y blancas alas, cualquiera pensaría que soy un ángel, pero no lo soy

 _"Decido irme de aquí, ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy, me preparo para emprender vuelo y salir por los aires, cuando siento una pequeña mano jalar mi chamarra"_

\- الرب، شكرا لك (Señor, gracias) –no logro comprende lo que esta niña de tan solo 5 años me dice, pero su mirada es suficiente, está sonriendo y me entrega su muñeca, dios me rompe el corazón verla así

-No hablo árabe, pero te prometo que lo intentare –respondo mientras acaricio su cabello, ella suelta una risita y se va corriendo a los brazos de su madre, la cual la carga en sus brazos y comienza a llorar, parece que finalmente madre e hija están juntas y nada las separara

-Sabes Yubel, por estas pequeñas cosas vale la pena salvar al mundo –le comento a Yubel, no recibo respuesta alguna, decido ignorarlo, solo observo la muñeca en mi manos y recuerdo la sonrisa de aquella niña, comienzo a perderme en mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ignoro totalmente la realidad, hasta que un grito me saca de traer de vuelta

\- لا، ولكن أي شيء لها، من فضلك الله، لا يأخذها مني (No, todo menos ella, por favor dios mío, no me la quites) –es el grito desesperado de una mujer, volteo a verla y veo que tiene a su hija en brazos

 _"Dios, no sé cómo reaccionar, me quedo atónito por lo que veo, aquella niña, aquella inocente niña que me regalo hace un momento la muñeca yace en los brazos de su madre, la madre llora y grita, sus manos están manchadas de sangre y de la cabeza de la niña brota más"_

 _"No puedo articular palabra alguna, me quedo viendo la imagen por lo que parece ser horas, uno de los militares se acerca a ella, desenfunda su arma 9mm y apunta su cabeza, dios, por favor para, detenten, ¡no lo hagas!. Solo escucho el sonido que el arma produce al dispararse y veo como el humo sale del cañón, un cuerpo cae y una madre muere"_

-Mal... Maldito –traro de decir eso, apenas logra salir a la segunda vez, aprieto mis nudillos con tanta fuerza que de las palmas de mis manos sale sangre

 _"Volteo a ver y veo una escena macabra, de aquellas que solo salen en las películas de horror, varios cuerpo de mujeres y niños se encuentran tirados en el suelo, algunos de ellos presentan heridas de balas en la cabeza o en la cien, otros de ellos yacen quemados y calcinados"_

-Los matare, juro que los matare a todos, yo lo hare –en estas últimas palabras puedo escuchar la voz de Yubel, en verdad estamos enfadados, los mataremos

-Listo señor, todos los rehenes a excepción de la Sra. Park han sido neutralizados –escucho decir a uno de los soldados, este realiza un saludo a su comandante, y al parecer lo felicita

-Ese bastardo morirá –esta vez mi voz se escucha más distorsionada, más grave, no sé ni en qué momento me abalanzo sobre él, pero en menos de un segundo siento su cabeza estrellarse contra el suelo

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto al general que está en el suelo y al cual le estoy aplastando la cabeza con mi mano, no responde solo escupe sangre

-He preguntado, ¿Por qué? –esta vez sueno más furioso, lo levanto con tan solo una mano y lo aviento, este cae varios metros delante de mí, me elevo por un momento y luego me dejo caer con todo, mi puño impacta en el suelo y una grieta se forma en este

-Son ordenes –me contesta aterrado, esto solo me enfurece más, golpeo nuevamente el suelo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, ahora lo que era una pequeña grieta es un enorme hoyo

-¡Ordenes!, ¿En serio ordenes, de quién? –pregunto como un perro rabioso, siento que mis ojos comienza a calentarse de nuevo, quiero matarlo, no, deseo matarlo, sacarle los órganos uno por uno, este hijo de puta ha matado a personas inocentes, solo por ¡una maldita orden!

-Del señor presidente –contesta el, las lágrimas y los mocos comienzan a escurrirle, dios está llorando, que mierda, pero nuevamente las palabras de Asuka llegan a mi mente, no todos los criminales jalan el gatillo, tiene razón, aquel el verdadero asesino es su maldito presidente, e ese instante escucho las armas y volteo, todos los soldados apuntan hacia mi

-Dime algo, ¿Si yo te mato seré un criminal, no es así? –respondo mientras pongo mi cabeza muy cerca de la suya, el solo asiente con la cabeza, no dice palabra alguna, alcanzo a ver como se empieza a orinar en los pantalones, patético

-Y si ellos me matan serán unos héroes, ¿no? –nuevamente vuelvo a cuestionar a este hombre, mientras con mi mano señalo a sus hombres y el idiota me vuelve a responder con la cabeza

-De acuerdo, me has ayudado mucho, ahora entiendo cómo funciona la sociedad –contesto mientras me levanto y retiro mi mano de su cabeza, el me ve sorprendido, al parecer ha quedado atónito de que lo he dejado vivir

-Una última cosa, dile a tu presidente que si se atreve a matar a alguien más, yo iré personalmente por el –respondo furioso y en ese mismo instante le doy una patada a su pierna derecha, solo escucho su hueso quebrarse y el grita de dolor

-Toma esto como una advertencia –este es mi ultimátum, a partir de ahora se acabaron los juegos, hare de este mundo un lugar mejor, sin guerras o violencia, será el mundo ideal

 _"Levanto mis alas y salgo volando de aquel lugar, estar en los cielos me ayuda a pensar y relajarme, me he dado cuenta de algo, la humanidad y la sociedad como tal es hipócrita, si un persona común y corriente mata a otra, este es llamado asesino o criminal, en cambio sí un soldado o marine lo mata, es llamado héroe o salvador"_

 _"Ahora lo veo, y lo entiendo, la humanidad ha perdido su rumbo, todo ellos se desviaron del camino, pero yo los guiare por el camino correcto, juntos seguiremos la luz de la justicia y por su gracias seremos iluminados, yo seré el guía a través de este tormentoso y doloroso camino llamado vida, juntos salvaremos al mundo de la oscuridad y de la violencia, no habrá más guerras, no más injusticia, solo paz e igualdad, este es un nuevo amanecer para la humanidad y el mundo, y un nuevo comienzo para mi"_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **Penitenciaria de máxima seguridad Rivers, Isla Strikes**

 _"¿Cuantos años han pasado sin que vea la luz del día?, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y acepto mi pecado, pero hoy te pido dios mío, que me ayudes, he encontrado la redención de mis pecados, y en este día se hará tu voluntad padre santo"_

-Hey tu deja de rezar, llego la hora –me habla uno de los guardias, abren mi celda y junto a otros tres me esposan y escoltan, y me trasladan a una corte

-Bienvenido, por favor preséntese ante la corte –me indica el juez mayor, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí, hace cinco años estaba aquí y me condenaron a prisión, aun a falta de pruebas, hoy se dará mi veredicto

-Mi nombre es Maxwell Morgnistar –me presento ante toda la corte, escucho murmullos, muchas de estas personas me odian, yo solo pido que tú los perdones señor, ellos no saben por lo que he pasado

-Señor Morgnistar, está aquí porque se le acusa de haber asesinado a sus tres hermanos y a sus padres –informa el juez en un tono severo, hace cinco años perdí el control y los asesine, perdóname dios, en verdad estoy arrepentido, no quería hacerlo

-Debido a la falta de pruebas se le mando a Rivers, hoy tenemos el resultado de la investigación y el veredicto se dará a continuación –informa nuevamente el juez, todos los presentes comienzan a decir algo, no los escucho, pero sé que no es nada bueno

-De pie para dar el veredicto –esta vez es un policía quien da la orden, todos nos ponemos de pie al instante, por un momento volteo a ver al jurado, estoy nervioso, esta es la decisión más importante de mi vida y ni siquiera la tomare yo

-El jurado lo halla, inocente –todo la sala rompe en gritos, unos de alegría y otros de enojo, yo, yo solo te agradezco por esto

-Orden en la corte, Mayor, por favor conduzca al acusado a la salida –ordena el juez mientras que con su mazo golpea el podio, el policía me lleva primero a la prisión, en donde se me entregaran mis cosas

-Felicidades Max, eres libre –me felicita Erik, él es el encargado de cuidar las cosas de los prisioneros, me entrega mi ropa de civil y unos cuantos dólares que tenía guardados, además de una cruz de oro, tomo mis cosas y me despido

-No, dios me dejo en libertad –les digo mientras salgo por la puerta principal, a pesar de que es de día aquí solo llueve, no importa ahora soy libre

-Gracias dios –hablo hacia el cielo las gotas de agua caen en mi cara y empapan mi rostro

-Hora de ir a casa –digo para mí mismo, por un momento veo la palma de mi mano, de esta solo salen pequeños relámpagos azules de electricidad, siempre considere esto una maldición, ahora sé que es tan solo una prueba y la superare, camino a sobre el océano con destino hacia la ciudad

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-Soy Linda Park reportando desde Siria en lo que sería el acontecimiento más importante para la humanidad desde que el hombre llego a la luna, el acontecimiento que se ha denominado como el día que "dios" bajo a la tierra –informaba la joven reportera desde medio oriente, atrás de ella se veían a cientos de personas de rodillas en aquel lugar

-Como podrán observar varios cientos sino que miles de creyentes se han congregado en este "lugar santo" para realizar sus oraciones, siendo de diferentes razas o edades, eso a parecer el día de hoy no importa, ya no importa si tu piel es blanca o negra, o si eres un niño o anciano, todos estos creyentes han sido unidos por un sentimiento, esperanza –comentaba mientras la cámara enfocaba a varias personas con capuchas y de rodillas, a su lado habían varias veladoras y parecían que estas rezaban algo

-Ahora solo falta ver como reaccionara el mundo –nuevamente comentaba, en ese instante la transmisión era cortada para dar paso a una entrevista

-Bueno, este comportamiento por parte de la humanidad era de esperarse, ya que el noventa por ciento de la humanidad cree en algún dios o un poder superior a ellos mismo, y ahora este mesías baja a la tierra, y bueno vemos cómo reacciona el mundo adorándolo –comentaba un joven hombre identificado como el presidente de industrias Hitachi, una de las empresas de mayor poder a nivel mundial

-La llegada de este falso mesías es tan solo el principio del fin de los tiempos, muy pronto se revelara como el anticristo –contestaba unos de los más grandes sacerdotes de la iglesia católica y miembro del vaticano

-Él es la repuestas a nuestras plegarias, dios nos ha escuchado y ha enviado a uno de sus ángeles para que nos guie por el camino correcto –ahora respondía unos de los pocos civiles que fueron entrevistados

-Debemos recordar que la humanidad ha tenido un historial enorme que ha terminado en tragedia o desgracia, a causa de seguir a estos falsos profetas –comentaba Mark Zuckerberg el fundando de la red social Facebook

-Yo no creo que se trate de un demonio salido de infierno o el salvador que muchos proclaman, tan solo creo que se trata de alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto –ahora respondía Jack Dorsey, el fundador de twiter

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo correcto para el?, recordemos que cada acto en el mundo es un acto de política –hablaba Vladímir Plutin, el actual presidente de Rusia

-Él va en contra de todas nuestros principio que hemos establecido como sociedad –recriminaba el presidente de los Estados unidos, Donald Trump

-Así que cuando dios baja a la tierra, lo primero que hacemos es pedirle que se ate a nuestros mandatos y leyes –ahora hablaba Edward Blake un experto en Ciencias políticas y de los filosos más importantes

-El tan solo intenta hacer lo correcto, pero no es la manera adecuada de actuar, no puede ir de un lado para otro, tarde o temprano habrá consecuencias –recriminaba Joachim Gauck, el presidente Alemania

-Usted como presidente de esta nación, se sentiría conforme diciéndole a un padre en luto, él podría haber salvado a su hijo, pero debido a nuestra política, nosotros no permitimos que el actuara –ahora era cuestionado Shinzō Abe, el primer ministro de Japón de Japón por uno de los reporteros de ese programa

-Jamás hemos dicho que no lo haga –respondía el algo molesto por el comentario de este

-¿Acaso ya nadie recuerda lo que sucedió hace seis años, los ángeles y el conflicto de NERV?, ¿Cómo no sabemos que él es igual a una de esos monstruos? –comentaba furioso Yukio Hatoyama, uno de los periodistas más grandes e importantes del mundo

-Lo que paso hace seis años fue un error, ahora entendemos más las cosas –hablaba Jane Goodall, unos de los científicos más importantes de la historia

-Por años hemos estado jugando a ser dios, como no sabemos que el tan solo es el resultado de algún experimento del gobierno –criticaba un activista mientras se manifestaba afuera de unos laboratorios, este estaba acompañado de varias personas, las cuales tenían en sus manos carteles que decían: Dios ama, el hombre mata

-NERV no dará entrevistas –comentaba furiosa la comandante de NERV mientras se dirigía a su oficina ignorando a los reporteros

-Sin duda este persona sobrepasa todo lo visto por la ciencia –hablaba Richard Dawkins, un científico experto en biología humana

-Todo este tiempo hemos estado pensado que somos especiales, y ahora existe alguien superior a nosotros –respondía furioso un civil, el cual se le veía indignado por este asunto

-La verdadera pregunta aquí seria, ¿Cuantos más de ellos hay, y de qué lado están? –ahora respondía la senadora de México Joana López

-Recordemos que los dinosaurios se extinguieron por un meteorito, ¿Cómo no sabemos que él será el meteorito que nos extinguirá? –contestaba el astrónomo Alan Guth

-No es de sorprenderse que el ser más poderoso del mundo, sea una figura controversial –contestaba Gordon Moore, uno de los más grandes teólogos del mundo

-Es el una blasfemia, un hijo de lucifer, enviado para destruirnos y condenar nuestras almas al infierno –gritaban furiosas varias personas afuera del vaticano

 _"Llevo horas escuchando esta clase de comentarios, ¿Que he hecho?, esto está mal, yo no quería que el mundo me viera así, un monstruo o un demonio, otro me llaman mesías o salvador, no esto no está bien, yo quiero ayudar al mundo pero no de esta manera, algo está mal conmigo"_

-Yubel, háblame dime algo –grito furioso a través de la habitación, en esta solo se produce eco, no recibo repuesta alguna

-Vamos, mierda, di algo –vuelvo a gritar, y nuevamente el silencio gobierna mi habitación

-He hecho todo lo que me has dicho y mira lo que he logrado, todo el mundo está dividido, o me odian o me adoran, yo no quería esto –comento furioso mientras tomo una mesa de mi habitación la agarro y la aviento contra la puerta, igualmente rompo mi mesita de noche, comienzo a destruir toda la habitación, estoy desesperado

-Por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdame –comienzo a llorar, dios debo verme tan patético, mis manos están sangrando, la habitación está en ruinas producto de mi ira

-Shinji, ¿Está todo bien? –me pregunta Mana desde la puerta, no respondo nada, así que ella solo abre la maldita puerta y me ve ahí tirado de rodillas

-Shinji, mi amor –dice mientras lentamente comienza a acercarse a mí, no quiero alzar el rostro, no quiero que me vea así, llorando

-Vamos, déjame ver tu rostr... ¡ahhhh! –la escucho gritar, esta aterrada, tanta fue su impresión que ha caído de espaldas al piso, no puede articular palabra alguna, comienza a asustarme

-Mana, ¿Que sucede? –pregunto con desesperación, parece que hubiera visto a un monstruo, sin decir nada solo señala el espejo

 _"Me acerco lentamente al espejo, este se encuentra roto por los impactos de mi ataque de ira, con miedo lentamente me veo y, ¡ohh dios mío!, ¿Que me está pasando? Mis ojos que siempre han sido de un color azul oscuro están cambiando o mejor dicho solo uno, mi ojo izquierdo sigue igual mientras que la pupila de mi ojo derecho se ha tornado de un color rojo, como las de Ayanmi, y la esclerótica se está tornando rojiza, estoy aterrado, parezco un monstruo"_

-No hay vuelta atrás –nuevamente después de tanto tiempo lo escucho, logro escuchar a Yubel en mi cabeza, su voz suena gruesa y aterradora, parece la de un monstruo

-Mana, tengo miedo –le digo a mi esposo, estoy muy asustado, las piernas me tiemblan y siento mi cuerpo pesado, el peso me gana y caigo al suelo, comienzo a llorar

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí está el capítulo cuatro de esta historia, me gustaría agradecer a todos lo que han leído hasta ahora esta historia, también me gustaría agradecerles a todos lo que lo han agregado a favoritos y follows, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, además quiero desearle a todos un feliz y próspero año 2017, y gracias por leer este capítulo, deja tu review y agrégalo a favoritos y follows.


	6. Capitulo 5: Edén

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **EL PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

 **Indicaciones:**

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 ***SONIDO***

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Edén**

-Shinji, ¿Quién o qué era esa voz? -digo para mí misma, aun no puedo salir de la impresión, el cambio por algo o mejor dicho alguien

 _"Esto es una puta mierda, una enorme y gran mierda, ¿Cómo carajos espera Misato que lo enfrentemos a eso?, si es cierto todo lo que he visto, él puede destruir este mundo con un dedo, ¿Porque carajos soy tan importante?, soy solo un peón más en un juego de ajedrez, ¿Que le paso a todos, y que le paso al mundo?"_

-Oye seguirás ahí parada, ¿Cómo una idiota? –escucho a aquella molesta niña hablarme, al parecer el tiempo que me distraje fue suficiente para que ella se alejara de mí, ahora se encuentra en lo que era mi habitación, aunque ahora dice: Encantadora Habitación de Pen-Pen

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –trato de reclamarle mientras me dirijo hacia mi viejo cuarto, ella se encuentra buscando en una vieja caja de cartón, la cual parece tener mis pertenencias

-Error, ahí dice que es la habitación del tío Pen-Pen, además mira lo que encontré –dice ella, primero, ¿Quien en su sano juicio llamaría a un pingüino tío?, y segundo en sus manos sostiene lo que alguna vez fue mi diadema de conexión neuronal, la cual yo usaba para acomodar mi cabello

-¡Dame eso! –le reclamo inmediatamente y se la logro quitar de las manos, ella me ve con cierto enojo y rabia al ver que le he arrebatado algo de las manos, lo sé, no fue el método más amable, pero que importa

-Ohhh, esto será genial –la escucho decir en un tono totalmente malicioso mientras saca una vieja muñeca de trapo de entre todas las cosas, mierda, todo menos esa estúpida muñeca

-Pero mira que tenemos acá, la hija favorita de Mamá –responde ella en un tono burlón, lo olvide, ella puede leer mi mente y por consecuencia conoce mi pasado y mi odio hacia esa maldita muñeca

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, ¿A poco no estas feliz de ver a tu hermana? –contesta ella entre risas, ok, esto ya fue suficiente, tengo ganas de meterle un puñetazo en toda sus cara

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme Soryu, si yo quisiera en este mismo instante ya te habría matado –responde algo molesta y furiosa mientras sus ojos cambian a rojo, olvide que puede leer todos mis pensamientos, mierda

-Bien, supongo que ya es hora de irnos, pero conservara a esta muñeca –dice ella mientras sostiene a la vieja muñeca en sus manos, de pronto un rayo color verde sale del Swicth y la muñeca desaparece, y en su lugar solo queda una esfera del tamaño de una canica

-Nanotecnología –responde ella a mi duda, al perecer ese rayo escanea los objetos y los reduce a tamaños diminutos, y así hacer más fácil su manera de transporte, solo asiento con la cabeza

-Bien, supongo que es hora de irnos, Steve y el resto ya habrán llegado al punto de reunión –indica ella, y nuevamente del Swicth se proyecta un holograma, el cual muestra la ubicación actual del resto del equipo

-Bien, no tardaremos más de una hora en llegar –dice ella mientras baja al piso de abajo, y sale a lo que alguna vez fue la avenida principal, en esta se encuentran nuestros caballos

-Bien, señora capitana, ¿nos vamos? –bromea conmigo, inmediatamente sube a su caballo y emprende el camino, suspiro resignada, esta niña en verdad es un dolor en el trasero

-Shinji, jamás entenderé a tu hija –digo para mí misma, en verdad no logro entender el comportamiento de ella, en ocasiones es una dulce niña y en otras es insoportable, arrogante, mamona, se cree superior a los demás, solo porque sus habilidades son superiores y, ¿espera era yo a los catorce?, valla sí que era odiosa, entonces, ¿porque me soportarte Shinji?

-Ya sé que te gusta mi padre, pero podrías dejar de pensarlo cada cinco segundos, es molestos, ¿Sabes? –contesta ella, valla esa mocosa no conoce la palabra privacidad, quisiera tener un minuto a solas conmigo misma

-Después tendrás todo el tiempo que desees, ahora lo más importante es reunirnos con los demás –indica ella en tono autoritario, la observo por un momento y logre ver en sus ojos, la inocencia que ya no esta

-El resto del grupo nos espera en Tokio-2, en donde será el primer punto de reunión –dice ella, parece que ya conoce este recorrido, ¿Como si ya lo hubiera hecho más de una vez?

-De acuerdo –contesto con total indiferencia y desinterés, no quiero sonar preguntona y entrometida acerca de su vida pasada

-Ok, llegaremos en cincuenta minutos –responde ella y muestra un mapa que indica el camino a seguir, además muestra nuestra ubicación con rojo y la ubicación de ellos en color azul, la veo montarse en el caballo y salir rumbo a la cuidad, respiro y decido seguirla

 _"Hemos estado cabalgando por alrededor de veinte minutos en completo silencio, las pisadas de los caballos es el único ruido que alcanzo a percibir, de vez en cuando volteo a ver a mi compañera de viaje, ella me ve molesta y mejor decido concentrarme en lo mío"_

-¿Puedes preguntar si quieres? –la escucho decir, esto me toma por desprevenida, me deja algo confundida, ¿Porque aquí y ahora decide hablarme?

-Ahh, Naomi... –trato de realizar mi pregunta pero inmediatamente soy interrumpida por ella

-Sra. Ikari Kirishima para ti –me interrumpe rápidamente ella, inmediatamente comienza a soltar pequeñas risitas, esto en primer instancia causa enojo en mí, luego comienzo a reír con ella

-De acuerdo, Sra. Ikari Kirishima, ¿Es la primera vez que sale a este lugar? –pregunto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella me devuelve la sonrisa

-No, veras Asuka... –esta vez es mi turno para interrumpirla

-Sra. Langley Soryu para usted –respondo de la misma manera que ella lo hizo hace algunos momentos, esto provoca que ambos nos carcajeamos a risas

-Mamona –dice ella mientras detiene su caballo y se baja de este, se acerca al suelo y con uno de sus pies patea un montón de rocas pequeñas, luego las observa detenidamente sin decir nada

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto totalmente nerviosa, este comportamiento es extraño, primero estamos riendo y al siguiente momento se queda muda

-No, solo me recordaste a una amiga –dice en un tono bajo, casi como si fuera un suspiro, como si quisiera que no la escuchara

-¿Tenias amigas? –pregunto con total sátira en mis palabras, ella voltea a verme y me regala una sonrisa forzada

-Jodete –me responde mostrándome el dedo medio, esto causa risa en mí

-No enserio, ¿Tenías amigas, y si es así, que les pasó? –pregunto esta vez un poco más serio, ella me ve, nuevamente da un fuerte y lago suspiro antes de contestar

-Era la hermana de Steve –contesta totalmente apagada, es extraño verla así, triste, ¿Jamás pensé que vería este lado de ella?, ahora entiendo que es como todo nosotros

-La chica que murió hace dos años, ¿La conocías? –pregunto con curiosidad, ella me ve con una cara de impresionada

-¿Cómo sabes qué murió? –me pregunta totalmente enfadada y de manera inmediata se levanta y se dirige hacia, nuevamente sus ojos cambia de color

-Misato me lo dijo –contesto como autodefensa, ya que como lo puedo observar ella está muy enfadada porque yo sepa acerca de eso

-¿Sabes algo más? –nuevamente me pregunta ella mientras me señala con un dedo, mierda en verdad está enojada

-No, solo sé que murió en una misión hace dos años –respondo temerosa de mis palabras, no entiendo porque esta tan enfadada porque se lo que paso con la hermana de Steve

-De acuerdo –contesta algo más tranquila ahora se sienta en el piso, la veo inerte, y perdida en el vacío, mirando hacia el suelo, el silencio nuevamente reina

-¿Sabes cómo murió? –esta pregunta me toma por desprevenida, hace un momento estaba furiosa porque sabía algo de ella, y ahora, me pregunta si se cómo murió

-No –respondo, me agarro mi brazo derecho, esto se empieza a poner realmente incomodo

-Yo estaba ahí, ella era mi amiga –responde, y por primera vez empiezo a ver en sus ojos unas finas gotas que empiezan a escurrir de sus ojos

-¿Cómo era ella? –pregunto tratando de fingir interés acerca de su amiga muerte, no es que no me interese, está bien no me interesa para nada saber acerca de su amiga muerte, es que, siento compasión a verla así

-¿Cómo? –responde ella totalmente confundida, sus ojos lucen hinchados y rojos, y de sus mejillas se pueden observar varias lagrimas que se han secado en su rostro

-Pregunte, ¿Cómo era ella? –en esta ocasión pongo más interés en mis palabras ella me mira aun confundida pero lograr darme una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Porque quieres saber cómo era ella? –ahora pregunta de una manera seria, no sé qué responder, vamos invéntate algo Asuka

-Cuando era pequeña, mamá me decía que si una persona muria y tú le decías a los demás como era ella, esta nunca desaparecería ni seria olvidada, ya que esta no solo viviría en tu mente y corazón, sino que también viviría en la mente de los demás –contesto totalmente nerviosa, mis manos sudan, ella me ve y sonrió, agachando la mirado y provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla

-Ella era especial, era única y diferente entre todas, una gran amiga, estoy segura que si la hubieras conocido te llevarías bien con ella –contesta con total serenidad en sus palabras, dar un largo respiro y luego continua hablando

-Pero también era valiente y fuerte, ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo por su hermano y lo dio todo, después de eso, desde aquel día, en donde ella murió y la manera en que lo hizo, nos transformó a ambos –dice ella mientras toma un poco de tierra entre sus manos y la levante, la ve y luego la deja caer al piso otra vez

-¿Ambos? –pregunto ahora si interesada, ambos, eso quiere decir que a el también le afecto y no solo eso, sino que son los únicos que vieron su muerte

-Claro, Steve y yo somos los únicos que estuvimos presentes el día que murió, además ese evento nos transformó, Steve se volvió un emo amargado de mierda, y yo, bueno yo siempre trato de vivir el día como si fuera el ultimo –responde con tristeza en sus palabras, aquel día habrá sido una pesadilla o algo aun peor

-¿Tu sabes cómo murió ella? –pregunto algo desesperada, Misato dijo que la muerte de la chica dejo traumado a Steve, pero que jamás había visto un gesto de amor tan grande como ese

-Sí, su muerte fue un error por parte de los dos, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado más rápido esto no estaría pasando, ella seguiría viva y Steve seria el chico alegre del cual me enamore –contesta ella como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, espera, ¿enamorada?

-¿Estas enamorada de Steve, pero, como, si tan solo tienes seis años? –me cuesta trabajo formular mi pregunta, además me da una pena enorme

-Claro, recuerda que aunque me veo como una niña de seis años en realidad tengo quince –responde ella con cierto gesto de enojo, la miro atónita sin poder pestañar, ella tiene razón, es como yo, a pesar de que me veo como una chica de diecisiete en realidad tengo veinte nueve

-Y, ¿Cómo murió ella? –pregunto con algo de miedo, doy un trago amargo de saliva, esperando la peor reacción de ella, al parecer le molesta esta clase de preguntas

-Eso no te incumbe, y yo no soy la indicada de hablar de eso –contesta en su tono habitual de niña amargada mientras se pone de pie nuevamente, bien parece que todo está bien, volvemos a la normalidad

-Bien, ya tuvimos suficientes dramas por el día de hoy, volvamos al camino –nuevamente habla mientras se limpia las pocas lágrimas, y vuelve a ser la chica decida y arrogante que conozco solo puedo dar una sonrisa para mí, ambos subimos a nuestros caballos y decidimos continuar nuestro viaje, en silencioso, pero no es un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, es agradable

" _Valla no parece tan mala, ¿Quién diría que debajo de esa apariencia de niña presumida y arrogante se encuentra alguien con sentimientos?, en verdad tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que aparentamos, después de todo, ambas no somos lo que solemos decir ser, ambas tenemos corazón y sentimientos, solo que los ocultamos de los demás, ¿No es así?"_

-XXXXXXXXX-

-Ahh, ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –decía un joven de piel morena quien apenas recobraba la conciencia

-¡Hikari! ¡Él bebe! –gritaba totalmente asustado ya que lo último que recordaba era a su esposa siendo aplastada por varios escombros

-Estoy aquí, Touji -respondía su esposa mientras lo volteaba a ver, ella estaba esposada a la pared de pies y manos, el trato de moverse pero le era imposible, ya que se encontraba en la misma situación

-Te prometo que te sacare de aquí –contestaba el, tratando de darle ánimos a su esposa, ya que ambos se encontraba en una situación casi imposible

-No deberías hacer promesas que no podrás cumplir, mi viejo amigo –decía a los legos una voz, él había escuchado esa voz antes, aqueo chico que creyó su amigo, ahora eran prisioneros de el

-Tú –respondía con furia, mientras su antiguo compañero de clases hacia su entrada, al verlo caminar podía sentir su presencia tan imponente como siempre pero siempre acompañada por esa maldita sonrisa diabólica

-Vamos, Touji, ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? –contestaba sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a él para poder esta frente a frente, solo los separaba unos pocos centímetros

-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión, ¿No crees? –comentaba el, al oír este comentario su amigo no pudo sentir más que ira y furia

-Jodete –contestaba furioso, esto solo causo gracia a él, quien inmediatamente comenzaba a carcajearse

-Eres tan gracioso –decía mientras se acercaba a Hikari Horaki, su antigua compañera y ex jefa de grupo, quien lo veía con miedo

-Shinji, no tienes que hacer esto –respondía ella con un tono de súplica, esperando lo peor por parte de él, el solo sonrió

-Pero quiero hacerlo –contestaba alegremente el chico mientras en la habitación se comenzaba a escuchar un pequeño zumbido

*VLAK*

Un enorme tentáculo de color rojizo y cubierto de sangre salía de la espalda del chico, este realizaba movimientos aleatorios pero poco después fue controlando sus movimientos, dirigiéndose a las fosas nasales de la mujer.

-Divirtámonos un rato –decía macabramente mientras su tentáculo se comenzaba a introducir por la nariz de la mujer, esta al ver dicha escena no hacía más que gritar

-¡Detente! –gritaba furioso su ex amigo al ver dicha escena tan aterradora, el solo sonrió y retiro su tentáculo

-Ohhh, mi querido amigo, ¿Cómo tu gustes? –respondía maliciosamente acercándose a él, por su parte su esposa se encontraba sangrando por las fosas nasales y de los ojos igualmente, escurrían gotas de sangre como si se trataran de lagrimas

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me golpeaste?, dijiste: esto no es nada personal –comentaba alegremente mientas se acercaba a su antiguo compañero, levantando su rostro con sus manos

-Bien, esto es personal –exclamaba furioso e inmediatamente hundía sus dedos dentro de los ojos de su compañeros, provocándole una enorme alegría al escucharlo gritar mientras sus dedos atravesaban sus corneas

-XXXXXXXXX-

-Esta es nuestra base supe secreta –pregunto de manera sarcástica al ver lo que se encuentra delante de mi

-Sí, este es el punto de reunión, el centro comercial de Tokio-02 –respondía ella mientras con un brazo me indica el lugar y la entrada

-Esperaba algo mejor –contesto algo desilusionada al ver dicha instalación, es el mismo centro comercial en el cual hace algunos años vine con Kaji a comprar mi traje de baño

-Tranquila este es el punto de recolecta de víveres, después iremos a una instalación de NERV, esta se encuentra a doscientos metros de este lugar –nuevamente continua dando explicaciones, pasamos por varios lugares y antiguas tiendas, algunas de estas son: tiendas de deportes, de videojuegos, de renta y venta de películas, etc.

-Primero tenemos que ir a recolectar víveres, el resto del equipo se encuentra en la cafetería y nuestro trabajo es llevar la comida –indica mientras entramos a un antiguo supermercado, este está a oscuras y sin luz, solo se oyen los chillido de las ratas

-Linterna –la escucho decir esa palabra y del SWICHT sale una linterna totalmente nueva

-Ahh, linterna –hablo con timidez y duda en mis palabras y ahora de mi SWICHT se crea una linterna, esto es impresionante, puedo construir cualquier cosa con el pensamiento y este pequeño reloj basado en nanobots

-Bien, tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, y en quince minutos nos encontraremos aquí, en caso de que tú termines antes o viceversa, nos llamaremos a través del SWICHT –explica ella con liderazgo en sus palabras, como si me diera órdenes

-De acuerdo –me limito a contestar, la veo cómo se aleja del lugar con linterna en mano y prosigo a hacer lo mismo, valla es realmente sorprendente, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una niña, parece que no tiene miedo a nada

 _"Continuo mi camino, investigando que podría servir, hay algunas latas de comida pero ya caducaron, otras aun no, pero son de puro pescado, ¿Acaso lo japoneses no saben comer otra cosa, aparte del pescado?, da igual, las tomo en mis manos y luego las escaneo con el SWITCH y estas se vuelven una micro capsula, sigo pensando que esto es asombroso"_

-¿Qué es esto? –digo para mí misma ya que me encuentro sola, me agacho hacia un almacén y en el puedo ver a varias ratas devorando un cuerpo humano, algunas comen los intestinos que sobresalen de su estómago, otras están devorando los ojos y peor aún, algunas ha empezado a comer el cerebro de esta persona muerta

-Mierda, que asco –comento asqueada al ver dicha escena, trato de alejarme de aquel lugar para poder sacar de mi mente la escena de los animales devorando a lo que alguna vez fue una persona

 _"Este lugar es horrible y apesta a mierda y orina de ratas, esta caminaban junto a mí, asqueroso, sería la palabra para describir el lugar, lo único que pude encontrar son unas seis latas de atún, y una rata comiéndose a una persona, espero que Naomi tenga más suerte"_

-Bien, hora de ir a punto de reunión –nuevamente comienzo a hablar sola, es extraño pero no me incomoda, camino unos pasos y llego a punto de reunión, bien ya pasaron los quince minutos y ella no llega, quizás se atrasó un poco

 _"Vamos, ¿Dónde carajos estas?, ya llevas diez minutos de retraso, y aunque llamo a tu intercomunicador, no respondes, ¿Acaso algo malo le paso?, no, no pienses así, quizás solo se le olvido el lugar, será mejor que la valla a buscar"_

-Mierda, son vidrios quebrados –digo mientras camino hacia a donde ella se fue, debajo de mi pies puedo sentir el vidrio, hacer crush, crush cada vez que doy un paso, mierda, Naomi, ¿En sonde te metiste?

-Ahh, Naomi, ¿eres tú? –pregunto al ver una figura humana delante de mí, esta se encuentra de rodillas en el piso con las manos levantadas en el aire, extendiéndolas, como si se encontrara cargando a alguien, pero en sus brazos no hay nada, solo la sangre que escurres de sus manos

-Naomi, ¿Estás bien? –nuevamente pregunto, en esta ocasión es con miedo, esto no se ve nada bien, debajo de sus rodillas hay un charco de sangre, al parecer la sangre proviene de ella, decido acercarme más a ella

-Ehh, Naomi, hola –trato de entablar conversación, ella parece estar perdida en su mundo, no voltea a verme, pero yo sí puedo ver más de cerca, ohh mierda

 _"Mierda, ¿Que le está pasando?, cuando finalmente logro verla de frente puedo ver su rostro, está llorando nuevamente pero esta vez llanto es más intenso, sus ojos están hinchados y de su nariz escurre mucho moco, además en sus brazos presenta varias cortadas, no son graves pero hay una que si lo es, esta se encuentra en la muñeca, la herida es reciente, aun de esta continua escurriendo sangre, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que en cada una de sus manos, sostiene una jeringa con una aguja que atraviesa la palma de su mano"_

-Las agujas duelen mucho –estas palabras son dichas por ella, pero no es su clásica voz, esta vez se oye diferente, quebrada y retorcida, no mueve sus manos solo levante su mirada y me mira con desesperación y dolor

-Naomi, ¿Que paso? –pregunto otra vez, no me acerco a ella, prefiero guardar mi distancia por seguridad misma, en verdad me está aterrando esta situación

-La agujas duelen mucho –nuevamente repite esta frase, pero ahora voltea a ver sus manos, observa detenidamente las jeringas en sus manos y las cortadas en sus muñecas, camina unos pasos hacia adelante, solo percibo escuchar el sonido de los vidrios quebrarse debajo de sus pies

-Naomi, me estas asustado –respondo algo nerviosa y asustada, ella se detiene y me observa detenidamente a los ojos, en estos puedo ver algo, dolor y desesperación, es como si a gritos me pidiera que la ayudara pero no dice nada

-Las agujas duelen mucho –nuevamente repite estas malditas palabras, vamos di otra cosa maldita sea, ¿Porque no reaccionas?

-Naomi, ¿Que sucede? –contesto furiosa mientras la tironeo de los hombros, de pronto siento una extraña corriente eléctrica y mi cabeza comienza a doler, pronto todo se vuelve luminoso y en un instante estamos en otro lugar

-¿Esa seguro de esto, Misato? –logro escuchar a la distancia la voz de Kaji, pero eso es imposible, se supone que él está con Misato en la base subterránea de NERV

-Sí, sé que a lo mejor no es lo correcto, pero no siempre lo correcto es lo mejor –ahora la voz que responde es la de Misato, esta se escucha diferente, es fría y sin emociones, como si no tuviera humanidad

-Como tú quieras, ¿Estas lista para esto Rits? –pregunta Kaji y a lo lejos se ve caminar hacia ellos a Ritsuko, ella trae en sus manos una jeringa con un líquido amarillento

-Bien, vamos –ordena Misato, inmediatamente los tres caminan en la dirección en donde yo me encuentro, trato me moverme para esconderme pero me es imposible, ellos dos me descubrirán, pero ellos me atraviesan, pasan a través de mí, como si yo no existiera o estuviera en aquel lugar, o mejor dicho como si fuera un fantasma que ve solo el horror que está a punto de ocurrir

 _"Es extraño, la sensación que siento cuando ellos pasan sobre mí, mejor dicho a través de mí, se siente cálido, logro voltear mi vista hacia ellos, estos se acercan a una mesa de operaciones, mierda, ¿Que está pasando aquí, y porque veo esto?, sobre la mesa se encuentra una niña, es ella, es Naomi, está conectada a través de varios cables, estos entran y salen por todos lados, unos están en su nariz, otros por ambas orejas, y varios en su cabeza, pero esta, ohh dios, su cabeza está abierta dejando ver su cerebro, y en este hay varios cables junto con una docena de agujas sobre él, de este carne gotas de sangre y un líquido amarillento"_

 _"En sus manos y brazos se encuentran varias jeringas, estas extraen la sangre de su cuerpo, y es trasladada a un recipiente que tiene escrito en el: SUERI TIPO A. NOMBRE CLAVE MONSTER. Demonios, ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con ella?, ahora los tres se acercan a ella, y la observan atentamente"_

-Lo siento, pero esto es por nuestro propio bien –dice Misato mientras le da una orden a Ritsuko, esta asiente con la cabeza y comienza a inyectarle el extraño líquido en el cuello de la niña

-Con esto evitaremos que nos lastimes –contesta fríamente la mujer de pelo rubio falso mientras una extraña y macabra mueca se forma en su rostro, de pronto el cuerpo de Naomi comienza a alborotarse y a enloquecer, ella trata de levantarse pero se ve incapacitada por todos los elementos de su alrededor

-¡ARRGGHHHH! –grita desesperadamente con dolor y sufrimiento mientras trata de incorporarse pero le resulta inútil, poco tiempo después de luchar decide ceder, y cae rendida otra vez

-Con esto iniciamos Edén –termina Kaji la conversación, los tres observan a la niña mientras que de sus venas nuevamente sale más sangre, esta inmediatamente es enviada a las por las jeringas a aquellos recipientes que vi hace un momento, Ritsuko se acerca a ellos y los ve con malicia

-Es hora de jugar a ser dios –comenta mientras observa la sangre de la niña, inmediatamente todo se vuelve borroso nuevamente y la cabeza comienza a dolerme de nuevo, y otro rayo de luz ilumina mis ojos, dejándome ciega por un instante, cuando los abro estoy nuevamente en el centro comercial

-Las agujas duelen mucho –nuevamente esta frase, pero ahora su comportamiento es diferente, ella comienza a frotarse los brazos mie tras repite esa frase

-Las agujas duelen mucho –digo eso junto a ella, ahora creo entender lo que paso, ella me estaba mostrando algún recuerdo, por esa razón dice que las agujas son dolorosas

-Las agujas duelen mucho –por milésima ocasión decimos esto, ahora me agacho para estar a la misma altura que ella, me acerco y las tomo en mis brazos, ambas compartimos un abrazo mientras ella rompe en llanto y moja mi hombro derecho

 _"Mierda, ¿Que le hiciste Misato?, acaso en tu maldita guerra personal ¿no importa quién muera?, lo único que haces es ver a la gente como herramientas o arma, ¿Eso soy yo para ti, una herramienta o una arma?"_

-Tranquila, eso no volverá a pasar –trato de consolarla, ella continua llorando, los vidrios debajo de mis pies comienza a crujir, pero ninguna de los dos se ha movido, eso significa solo una cosa: alguien está aquí

-¡Alto ahí! –grita furiosa ella mientras que de un tirón fuerte me hace caer al suelo, apenas me es posible levantar la mirada la puedo ver, ha regresado a ser la misma de antes, ahora en este momento le está apuntando a una mujer que esta frente a nosotras

-Lo siento, solo buscaba comida para mí y mi hijo –contesta aquella mujer quien en sus manos trae una botella de agua, esta luce triste y cansada, además de que ya se ve vieja

-Vamos Naomi, la señora busca solo algo de comida –trato de convencerla para que baje su arma, ella voltea a verme con un poco de enojo, luego regresa la mirada a la señora y sus ojos se torna nuevamente rojos

-De acuerdo, dale una lata de comida –después de unos segundos de obsérvala me dice esto, al parecer le cree, la señora le da las gracias mientras ella guarda su arma en el SWICTH, o mejor dicho desaparece, así que esa cosa pueda crear lo que sea

-Aquí tiene –digo mientras le entrego una lata de comida en sus manos, ella me da las gracias, y decide irse por el pasillo, ya que su hijo la está esperando

-No eres tan mala –le comento, ella me ve y otra vez pone esa cara de amargada

-No mentía, leí su mente y pude ver que era verdad lo que decía, su hijo se encuentra a tres cuadras de este centro comercial –contesta firmemente mientras se saca las jeringas de sus manos, al retirarlas de ahí se puede ver un gesto de dolor

-Ahh, Naomi, ¿Acerca de la visón? –trato de preguntarle, ella me ve y decide ignorarme totalmente

-Lo que viste, no es real, tan solo fue una pesadilla creada por mi mente –responde mientras levanta las botellas que se hallan en el suelo tiradas, es obvio que no quiere hablar de esto

-De acuerdo, vallamos al punto de reunión –trato de dejar este tema por la paz, no tiene caso o sentido seguir peleando, aunque siendo sincera no creo nada lo que dice

-Bien –contesta ella e inmediatamente se dirige a la cafetería, la cual se encuentra en el segundo piso de este centro comercial

 _"Esto es cada vez peor, la situación parece más confusa y oscura, no sé nada acerca de este nuevo mundo, ni de las personas que me rodean, pero aun, no creo conocer a mis antiguos compañeros, Misato, Kaji, Kensuke, inclusive Ritsuko, ¿Son los mismos?, o ¿Estoy del lado correcto?, no sé, en verdad no sé, por ahora solo queda mirar hacia adelante aunque el futuro luzca más oscuro que brillante"_

-XXXXXXXXX-

¿Porque crees que la escogió Misato? –preguntaba una chica de anteojos a sus acompañante que tenía rasgos franceses

-No tiene nada de experiencia en este campo, quizás ella habrá luchado contra esos extraterrestres en el pasado, pero esto es diferente –contestaba el chico mientras avanzaba a una silla que se encontraba a varios pasos de el

-¿Acaso te molesta? –le preguntaba ella al ver como el huía, inmediatamente lo seguía y se sentaba frente a el

-No, solo que digo, Steve hubiera sido mejor opción –contesta el chico con la menor preocupación

-El, ese idiota no es el mismo desde la muerte de su hermana –contesta algo molesta al oír a su compañero, rápidamente echa una mirada al chico que él había mencionado antes

-Lo sé, pero quizás la venganza sería una buena motivación –trataba de justificar su repuesta, y de igual manera volteaba al ver al chico, quien estaba parado junto a un árbol

-¿Venganza?, ese idiota solo quiere redención –respondía furiosa la chica mientras ambos veían al chico que sacaba un collar en forma de un corazón y se le quedaba viendo detenidamente

-No digas eso, Steve es genial –decía el, ahora ignoraba al chico, ambos nuevamente se concentraban en ellos

-¿Sabes algo?, esta misión es un suicidio –contestaba ella al saber que lo que hacían no serviría de nada, que tan solo era la distracción

-Lo sé –respondía secamente, ya que igual que su compañera sabia el objetivo de esta misión, ganar tiempo para que él puede hacer lo suyo

-Así que da igual quien este al mando, al final de esto, solo seremos un montón de cadáveres –contestaba la chica quien ahora se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Crees que ellos logren detenerlo? –preguntaba el mientras miraba hacia el cielo, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo de color rojizo aun le daba miedo cuando oscurecía y este se tornaba rojizo oscuro

-Podrían, quizás, pero ni Maxwell fue capaz de ganarle –respondía el al recordar la pelea de aquellos que años atrás casi había destruido el planeta entero, y ni aun así había sido capaz de vencerlo

-Lo sé, bien disfrutemos nuestros últimos días –decía mientras observaba detenidamente a su compañera, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente una excelente idea

-¿Quieres hacer cositas sucias? –le preguntaba con una mirada picara y unos ojos de lujuria, la chica comenzó a reírse

-Jodete –le contestaba y al mismo tiempo le mostraba el dedo medio de la mano

-XXXXXXXXX-

Una muy emocionada niña caminaba hacia sus amigos al verlos que las estaban esperando, junto a esta iba una tímida Asuka ya que era la primera vez que tenía que convivir y relacionarse con ellos, y esto le resultaba en total incomodidad.

-Hola –saludaba a todos la niña, mientras se dirigía a una pequeña mesita y colocaba todas las latas de comida que había traído consigo

-Hola –saludaba una tímida Asuka quien de igual manera colocaba las botellas de agua que traía consigo

-Al fin –decía el chico francés al ver sus compañeras habían regresado con la comida

-Ya me moría de hambre princesa –le contestaba la chica de gafas a Asuka, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco por como la había llamado

Todos se acercaban a la mesa listo para poder comer, a excepción del chico estadunidense quien observaba detenidamente la situación desde su lugar de descanso, pero no se movía nada

-Ahh, ¿No piensa comer? –le preguntaba la pelirroja al ver que este no se acercaba a ellos, el chico al oír su pregunta solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar

-¿Qué le pasa a este? –se preguntaba la pelirroja al ver el comportamiento tan arrogante de su compañero, por otra parte la chiquilla que observaba toda la situación solo reía, pero su sonrisa fue borrada de un momento a otro

-Tengo que irme –decía la pequeña niña mientras se marcha del lado de sus compañeros, esta iba en dirección al centro comercial

-Pero, ¿Y a esta que le pasa? –se preguntaba Asuka al ver que su compañera salía huyendo en dirección al centro comercial, recordando aquella escena de hace unos momentos

-Lo siento, tengo que acompañarla –se despedía la pelirroja mientras iba tras su compañera, tratando de evitar recordar aquella escena, esperando que no se volviera a repetir

" _Mierda, no hagas nada estúpido, Naomi"_

-XXXXXXXXX-

Lejos de ahí, una desesperada madre corría con una botella de agua en sus manos, la madre iba a toda prisa que no pude ver la trampa que le habían tendido. Esta seguía corriendo desesperadamente hasta que tropezaba con una cuerda que estaba amarrada en el suelo, haciendo que esta cayese y la botella de agua rodada varios metros delante de ella

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntaba sarcásticamente un joven de unos veinte dos años mientras en sus manos tomaba la botella de agua que se le había caído a la madre hace unos momentos

-¡Dame eso, es para mi hijo! –gritaba desesperadamente la madre, al ver que aquel hombre le arrebataba lo único que tenía para alimentar a su hambriento hijo

-¡Cállate perra!, ahora esto me pertenece –le contestaba furioso dándole un buen golpe a la cara de la indefensa mujer, haciendo que esta cállese nuevamente al suelo

-No es así chico –decía él mientras a sus espaldas salían otros tres hombres al parecer de su misma edad, estos estaban armados con varios mazos, y uno de ellos traía una navaja en su mano derecha

-Por favor, mi hijo se muere de hambre -suplicaba la pobre madre al borde del llanto, debido a la impotencia que sentía el no poder ayudar a su hijo, ya que este era lo único que le quedaba

-He dicho ¡que te calles! –nuevamente la pateaba el hombre, esta caía al suelo con la nariz y el labio superior roto y la sangre le emanaba de ambas partes

-Mátenla, al menos espero que la vieja tenga un buen sabor –decía el hombre mientras se retiraba y sus hombre se acercaban a ella con sonrisas diabólicas en sus rostros

-Pido el cuello –decía el hombre que tenía la navaja e inmediatamente se levantaba a la mujer y le colocaba la navaja sobre su garganta

La pobre mujer aterrada podía sentir el frio acero del objeto punzo cortante sobre su cuello, mientras observaba la diabólica mirada del hombre, quien estaba dispuesto a cortarle su garganta, lentamente cerro los ojos esperando su cruel final, pero este nunca llego, tan solo cayó al suelo, golpeándose la espalda, asustada decidió abrir los ojos, y quedo aterrada con lo que vio.

En el suelo se encontraba la navaja con la que la había amenazado, y delante de ella el hombre que la tenía había sido asesinado, su ojo izquierdo estaba atravesado por una espada y esta le había atravesado el cráneo totalmente.

-¡Rogers! –gritaba aterrado al ver a su compañero ser asesinado, inmediatamente la espada se levantaba por voluntad propia y se dirigía nuevamente a la mano de su portador

-Devuélvele esa botella a la señora –decía firmemente una pequeña figura que tenía el rostro encapuchado, esta tenía en sus dos manos un par de espadas, una de esta era la que había atravesado al hombre hace un momento

-¡Maldita mocosa!, vallan tras ella –ordenaba el líder de la banda mientras observaba a su amigo ser asesinado por ella hace unos momentos, rápidamente los otros dos iban tras de ella

-Estúpidos –susurraba al ver que esos hombre venían decidida a matarla, en verdad iba a disfrutar de esto

El primer hombre ataco, le lanzo un puñetazo con la mano derecha, que logró esquivar con facilidad, mientras ella le clavaba su espada en su pierna, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y callera de rodillas, era perfecto, una vez que este estaba de rodillas le clavo su espada por el cuello, atravesándole totalmente este, haciendo que vomitará sangre.

El otro se dirigió a atacarla por la espalda, era muy sencillo de esquivar, tan solo un pequeño salto y estaba arriba de él, momento perfecto para conectarle una buena patada en la boca, esta impacto por completo la boca de su oponente haciendo que este a recibirla escupiera sus dientes.

-¡Maldita perra! –gritaba furioso al ver como varios de sus dientes en el suelo, rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre ella

-Idiota –decía la niña mientras nuevamente esquivaba el ataque del hombre, pero ahora en sus manos se formaban dos pequeñas garras de color azul

-Adiós –decía la chica, e inmediatamente con sus garras rasgaba el estómago de su rival, haciendo que varios de sus intestino cayeran en el piso, desesperadamente el hombre trataba de contener su hemorragia, pero era demasiado tarde, sus tripas estaban en el suelo

A lo lejos una chica pelirroja observaba toda la brutal escena de pelea, y solo podía estar sorprendida al ver a esa inocente niña pelear a ese nivel.

" _No cabe duda que es su hija, pero, ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así?, es increíble, cada movimiento, cada contraataque, es increíble"_

-Mocosa, morirás por esto –decía enfurecido el líder de la banda al ver que sus hombre habían sido asesinado por esa niña, rápidamente sacaba un arma de fuego y la disparaba

Por su parte la pelirroja al ver que le disparaban por la espalda no pudo sentirse más que aterrada al ver que ella moriría.

-¡Naomi! –gritaba aterrada la chica al ver que ella no se movía, pero quedaba se quedó quita al ver como la bala era detenida en el aire

-Estúpido –decía molesta la niña mientras volteaba al ver al líder de la banda, quien no hacía ningún movimiento, ya que su cráneo había sido perforado por una bala y ahora la sangre le escurría por todo el rostro

-Te has vuelto descuidada, Ikari –le comentaba un chico estadunidense que estaba a espaldas de ella, al parecer este había matado al líder de la banda, ya que en su mano tenía un arma de corto alcance

-Siempre supe que tú estarías para protegerme, Steve –respondía ella al ver que el chico que tanto amaba la había salvado, por otra lado observaba a la pelirroja quien miraba toda la escena sin decir nada

-Espérame un momento –le indicaba mientras recogía la botella de agua que le habían arrebatado a la mujer hace unos momentos, está la tomaba en sus manos y se dirigía a donde estaba la mujer

-Aquí tiene –decía ella mientras le devolvía la botella que le había sido arrebatada hace unos momento, la mujer se reincorpora y le sonríe a la niña

-Muchas gracias, en verdad no sé cómo pagártelo –contestaba la mujer quien ya había tomado la botella en sus manos

-Qué tal si nos invita a comer –le proponía la dulce niña, la mujer al oír estas palabras no pudo sentir otra cosa más que pena, ya que ella no tenía alimento para ella ni para su hijo

-Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerles –contestaba apenada ella, por su parte al oír esto la niña solo sonrió mas

-¿Qué le parece si usted pone el lugar y nosotros la comida? –decía la niña alegremente, mientras la mujer soltaba un par de lágrimas al ver tal gesto de su parte

-Sí, gracias –contestaba con un par de lágrimas, en verdad le conmovía que ella siendo tan pequeña hiciera tal gesto de generosidad

-Bien vamos –respondía ella mientras con una señal invitaba al chico, quien la seguía atrás de ella, dejando sola a la pelirroja

-Oye ¿Qué esperas, no vas a venir? –le preguntaba a la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y los siguió

" _Los cuatro llegamos a un edificio abandonado, ahí en una habitación se encuentra un niño acostado quien rápidamente se para al ver a su madre, esta corre a sus brazos y lo abraza con toda la fuerza del mundo, ambos lloran de alegría al volverse a encontrar, Naomi nos indica algo, no la escucho bien, todos tomamos asiento en el suelo y cada quien toma una lata en sus manos, la comida esta fría y cruda, pero todos comienzan a hacer bromas y empezamos a reír, poco a poco la comida ya no se siente fría, ahora es cálida y suave, tengo que admitirlo esta ha sido la mejor comida en mucho, mucho tiempo"_

-XXXXXXXXX-

Una desesperada pelirroja da vueltas de una lado a otro, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, decide levantarse de la cama y salir de su habitación. Afuera solo puede ver el enorme complejo de pasillos y habitaciones que conforman el enorme complejo que es esta base subterránea de NERV localizada en Tokio-2

-¿Quién diría que NERV tenía bases subterráneas? –digo para mí misma mientras comienzo a dar un pase por el enorme complejo, no he podido dormir, las pesadillas acechan mi sueño

-Edén –nuevamente hablo sola, aun no sé qué es edén, el único conocimiento que tengo de este es la visión que tuve en el centro comercial, pero, ¿Era real?

" _Sigo caminado, paso a través de las habitaciones de mis compañeros, al parecer todos lograron dormir bien esta noche, pero yo no, aún tengo que descubrir algo, y espero tener todas las repuestas aquí"_

-Dra. Ritsuko Akagi –leo el letrero que se encuentra delante de mí, esta al parecer fue la habitación de Ritsuko y si Edén es real aquí debo tener la respuestas

" _Entro a la habitación, pero no hay nada importante, solo una cama y varios folders, comienzo a analizar los papeles que se encuentran en los folders, nada del otro mundo, tan solo son test de activación de los evas, algunos detalles de las armaduras de estos, mierda esto parece inútil"_

-¿Qué es esto? –digo mientras en mis manos unos pequeña laptop, en esta se encuentra escrita el nombre de Ibuki Maya

 _"Ibuki Maya, ella era la que trabajaba con Ritsuko, y si esta es su computadora, ella debe tener toda la información, bien, aquí vamos. Enciendo su equipo, este para fortuna mía logra encender y al parecer no necesita contraseña para entrar al equipo"_

 _"Logro acceder a esta, la pantalla de inicio muestra el logo de NERV y su eslogan: Mientras dios permanezca en el cielo, todo estará bien en la tierra. Es ridículo, parece que la tierra si en esta más jodida de lo normal, da igual, nunca es sido una persona de fe, además supongo que él me castigaría por matar a sus mensajeros"_

-Bien, que hay aquí –comienzo a investigar las carpetas que se encuentran, hay una especialmente dedicada a los pilotos

-Supongo que esto le pertenecía a la doctora Akagi –digo mientras abro mi carpeta, en esta se encuentra mi información básica

-Asuka Langley Soryu, una chica arrogante, orgullosa, bla, bla, mentalmente dañada, bla, bla, bla, el alma de su madre se encuentra en el Eva 02 –me detengo al leer esta palabras, no era mentira todo este tiempo ellos no engañaron, me hicieron creer que mi madre estaba muerta, pero ella, ella estuvo a mi lado y yo sin saberlo la odie por eso

-Ikari Shinji –ahora abro el archivo del baka de Shinji, veamos tu pasado

-El joven Ikari presenta un grave caso de depresión, debido a que presencio la muerte de su madre a los cuatro años de edad –esto me deja impresionada, sabía que su madre había muerto, pero no rabia que el la había visto morir

-Abandonado por su padre al día siguiente, criado por sus tíos en un hogar sin amor y sin aceptación, es el conejillo de indias perfecto –término de leer el segundo párrafo, mierda esto es molesto y triste a la vez, parece, ¿Como si hubiera sido un plan desde el principio?

-El alma de Yui Ikari reside dentro del Eva 01 –así que lo que decía ese idiota no era mentira, nuestras madres estaba atrapadas dentro de los evas, los cuales nos hacían ser los únicos pilotos, me pregunto si el alma de la madre de Rei estará también en su Eva

-Ayanami Rei –ahora es el turno de que lea el expediente de la primera niña, a pesar de que me desagradaba completamente, no sería mala idea hurgar en sus pasado

-Ayanami Rei es la piloto de Eva 00, ella no posee padre ni madre, ya que fue concebida artificialmente, siendo precisos ella es un clon basado en el ADN de Yui Ikari –me detengo tapidamente al leer esto, ¿Un clon de Yui Ikari?, eso hace que ella sea la hermana o medio hermana del idiota de Shinji, y si él estaba enamorado de ella, era incesto

-Esto es asqueroso –me da asco tan solo imaginar una relación entre estos dos, no era biológicamente posible

-Además ella posee el alma Lilith, pero debido a los eventos del tercer impacto ella fue declarada muerta –muerta, ella murió en la pelea del tercer impacto, pero que sucedió con Shinji, ¿Porque se convirtió en ese monstruo?

-Tercer impacto –ahora abro una nueva carpeta en donde se me muestra un video del tercer impacto

 _"En este video puedo ver muchas cosas, Shinji está peleando con unos evas de color blanco, el los destruye pero estos se vuelven a levantar y lo atacan más fuerte, la pelea parece perdida pero de pronto del Geo-Frente una ¡Rei gigante de color blanca aparece!, esta toma el Eva del baka y los toma en sus brazos, este comienza a asustarse, pasan varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hagan ningún movimiento, después la Rei gigante desaparece y el Eva 01 esta inmóvil en el cielo, este tiene alas, ahí termina el video"_

-Este evento es conocido como pseudo tercer impacto, ya que a pesar de que no hubo daños en la humanidad, los hubo en el joven Ikari, ya que ese día el adquiría el fruto de la vida y el conocimiento, convirtiéndose en lo que es hoy –termina de leer la información del tercer impacto

-Valla, ¿Así fue como el obtuvo sus poderes? –digo mientras continuo moviéndome a través de las carpetas y archivos de la pc, nada interesante por ahora

-Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? –entre todas las carpetas se encuentra un video, un video de la hija de Shinji, este lleva por nombre: PRIMER CONTACTO

-¿Que rayos está pasando aquí? –le doy clic al video, esto no se reproduce, es raro, nuevamente vuelvo a darle otro clic y no sucede nada

-¡¿Qué carajo?! –grito furiosa y comienzo a darle varios clics al video, este no se reproduce, pero en su lugar sale un mensaje en letras mayúsculas y rojas

-ACCESO DENEGADO –es lo que dicen esa letras color rojo, trato de cerrar el mensaje pero es imposible el equipo no responde, pronto toda la pantalla comienza a corromperse

-¿Que...? –no logro terminar mi preguntar, la ventana que tenía abierta en la pc se cierra automáticamente, la pantalla de la computadora comienza a tomar un color negro rojizo oscuro, y en la parte superior de ella aparece un nuevo mensaje:

NO ES LO QUE PARECE

 _"Las letras son de color rojo, rojo intenso como la sangre, esto me está asustando, no tengo idea de lo que significa. De pronto las letras comienzan a escurrirse, como si se tratará de algún líquido, estas empiezan a recorrer las pantalla y en el centro comienza a formarse un pentagrama, y sobre este se encuentra escrito con letras mayúsculas EDÉN"_

"Este es el mensaje escrito en el centro de la pantalla, este parece estar echo de sangre, y tiene un simbolismo extraño, no es lo que parece, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Porque es tan importante Edén?"

-Mierda, ¿Que sucede? –me pregunto totalmente asustada y alarmada por lo que acabo de ver, Edén, ¿Porque Edén es muy importante?

 ***PSHHHHHHHHHH***

El sonido de la estática invade la habitación, y una asustada Asuka se sobresalta al oír el lúgubre sonido, lentamente y con miedo se acerca a la pantalla.

-¿Qué es esto? –me pregunto totalmente consternada al ver como la estática comienza a desaparecer y muestra a una joven mujer de cabello corto y bata de laboratorio

 _ **Si estás viendo esto solo significa una cosa, yo estoy muerta, y lamento haberte mentido durante todos estos años, pero el día de hoy que diré toda la verdad acerca de mí, y del porque hice lo que hice, esperando que me puedas perdonar**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Maya Ibuki y he estado trabajando para NERV durante los últimos diez años, fue después de haberme graduado de la universidad, la primera persona a la que conocí fue a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, quien sería la encargada de crear Edén**_

 _ **Edén era el máximo proyecto que NERV ha tenido en los últimos años, después de lo sucedido en el día D, se te encontró sola, varada a vario Kilometro de la capital de la ciudad, indefensa y confundida, sin rumbo o camino a seguir, eras el eslabón perfecto no solo por tu estado mental, sino también porque él era tu padre, pero había tan solo un pequeño inconveniente contigo, y ese era que tú no manifestabas tus poderes, así que debíamos hacerte activarlos**_

 _ **Para esto se propuso experimentar, pero los análisis genéticos no revelaban nada anormal en tu ADN, además del gen defectuoso que ahora sabemos la mayoría de los meta humanos presentan, así que a la doctora Akagi se le ocurrió otro tipo de pruebas, estas serían a nivel físico y psicológico, para resumir todo fue una tortura para ti, y ni aun así mostrarte tus habilidades, ellas perdieron la fe en ti y te desecharon como basura, abandonada en una jaula.**_

" _Ahora la grabación cambia de lugar, muestra una enorme habitación de color blanco, en esta a los lejos se encuentra una pequeña jaula, del tamaño para una persona, dentro de esta se encuentra ella, Naomi, encerrada, en sus ojos se puede ver la esperanza perdida y la humanidad desaparecida, varios hombres de blanco, supongo que son científicos"_

-¡Oigan!, déjenme salir, por favor, solo quiero ver a mamá y papá –suplicaba la inocente niña que comienza a romper en llanto al ver que nadie le decía nada ni la liberaba

-Por favor, se los suplico –nuevamente rogaba la pequeña infante, sus ojos todos llorosos no lograba conmover a ninguno de los científicos que se encontraba afuera de su celda

Un joven científico tomaba una jeringa en sus manos y la colocaba dentro de una disolución, inmediatamente la jeringa se llena de este líquido color amarillo, el hombre se coloca un par de guantes de látex blancos, y toma la aguja en su manos, haciendo que salga una diminuta gota del líquido, rápidamente se dirige a la celda de la niña.

-¿Usted me llevara con mamá y papá, señor? –preguntaba esperanzadoramente la niña mientras veía atentamente al joven científico quien traía en sus manos la aguja y el rostro cubierto

-No, espere, ¿Qué hace? –comenzaba a gritar y preocuparse al ver que las intenciones del hombre eran otras, rápidamente la tomo del brazo, preparando todo la letal inyección

-¡No, deténgase! –gritaba enfurecida al sentir como la aguja penetraba su piel, sentía que algo en su cabeza le explotara, sentía que finalmente algo en su interior había despertado, sentía al mundo en sus manos, sentía el poder

Todos en la habitación quedaron aterrados al ver como los objetos de cristal explotaban en cientos de pedazos al momento que ella pronuncio esas palabras, las lámparas sacaban chispas, los frascos llenos de varios líquidos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, inclusive la jeringa había explotado, dejando caer el líquido amarillo en el brazo de la niña, este le quemaba.

-Basta –suplicaba, las primeras lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, todas las personas presenten guardaban silencio, haciendo que el silencio gobernara la habitación, como si este anunciara que una gran tormenta se acercara

-¡Que no ven que ME DUELE MUCHO! –gritaba mientras hacía énfasis en las últimas tres palabras, de pronto el científico que estaba enfrente de ella salió volando varios metros, estampándose contra la pared

Todos observaban aterrados las escena, los barrotes de la pequeña prisión empezaron a deprenderse de la puerta, levantándose en el aire, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse, la tierra temblaba y la pequeña niña levitaba.

-¡Aléjense de mí! –nuevamente gritaba enfurecida, pero en esta ocasión los barrotes salieron disparados, como si se trataran de balas, grande y afiladas balas que atravesaban los cuerpos de los hombre

-Po favor basta –suplicaba en lágrimas, podía sentir la sangre de los hombre corren en el piso, machando sus manos

 ***CLAP, CLAP, CLAP***

Unos huecos y sarcásticos aplausos se oían a través de la habitación, mientras una mujer de cabellos purpuras se abría paso a través del desastre, en sus manos traía un arma tranquilizadora, rápidamente se acercó a la niña quien se encontraba de rodillas llorando.

-Felicidades –decía aquella mujer apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza, jalo el gatillo y un dardo tranquilizante fue disparado, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al instante

 _ **Ese día fue conocido como el despertar, en ese momento mostraste de lo que eras capaz, y mucha gente se sintió aterrada de ello, habías matado a siete hombre con tan solo el pensamiento, y ellos estaban aterrados de aquello, así que decidieron ponerle un freno, un límite, así se crearía Edén.**_

 _ **El propósito principal de Edén era simple, crear supe humanos a partir de tu ADN, pero para poder experimentar con tus poderes necesitábamos que te tranquilizaras, que aprendieras a confiar en loa demás, ya que nadie se podía acercar a ti, todo aquel que establecía contacto contigo era eliminado, así que para eso me enviaron a mi**_

 _ **Aún recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos, el día en el que casi me asesinas**_

-¿Es ella? –preguntaba una joven mujer de bata y cabello castaños, este era muy corto

-Si es ella, ten cuidado Maya –le indicaba su superior, ambas observaban detenidamente a la pequeña niña que estaba enfrente de ellas, esta estaba encerrada en un contendor de cristal, ignorando a todo el mundo, su ropa estaba rota y tenía manchas de sangre

 _ **La sempai me había advertido acerca de ti, de lo peligrosa que eras, y de lo que me pasaría si cometía tan solo un error, no tenía miedo, estaba segura que sería capaz de domarte, capaz de controlarte, capaz de hacer lo que nadie hizo, que equivocada estaba.**_

-Hola –saludaba cordialmente la mujer de bata a la pequeña niña, quien estaba sentada de rodillas sin decir nada, al ver este inusual comportamiento Maya comenzó a acercarse a ella

-No te acerque a mí, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puedo hacer? –contestaba fríamente la chiquilla, al decir estas palabras el aire se hizo más pesado y el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco

-Claro que se lo que puedes hacer –respondía ella al ver lo que había causado con tan solo unas simples palabras, era sorprendente que tuviera tal poder

-Entonces, ¿Porque insistes en acercarte a mí? –le preguntaba al ver que se acercaba más a ella, esto la ponía nerviosa ya que nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de ella

-Lo hago porque quiero –contestaba con amabilidad mientras le regalaba una sonrisa compresiva, esto causo que ella le regalara de igual manera una sonrisa

-Mentirosa –le respondía soltando una pequeña carcajada, en verdad creía que ella era tan estúpida para caer en esa mentira

-¡Lo haces porque ellos te lo ordenan, lo haces porque ellos quieren controlarme!, pero nadie puede, nadie puede entenderme –gritaba furiosa, esto causo que la paredes se empezaran a quebrar y el piso se hundía debajo de sus pies, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el verla llorar, la hacía ver tan indefensa e inocente

 _ **Aquella ocasión en la cual rompiste en llanto el primer pensamiento que llego a mi cabeza fue lastima, sentía lastima hacia ti, ese fue el sentimiento que me impulso a darte un abrazo**_

-Tienes razón, nadie puede entenderte ni comprender, pero me gustaría intentarlo –decía mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que la pequeña, esta al oír sus palabras se sorprendió, no esperaba ese comportamiento de ella

-Yo... –trataba de responderle pero le era imposible, las palabras no salían de su boca

-No digas nada, solo déjalo ser, solo llora –contestaba ella y al mismo tiempo le daba un caluroso abrazo materno mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos

 _ **Para placer mío lo había conseguido, había logrado lo que muchos consideraban imposible, había logrado controlar al demonio, había podido dominarte, y cuando obtuve la aprobación de mi sempai fue el mejor día de mi vida, ahora tan solo tenía que orillarte al abismo y hacerte caer en sus manos de ellas**_

 _ **Los días avanzaron y pronto estos se convirtieron en semanas, y tu integración a la sociedad iba avanzando poco, lo primero fue sacarte de esa celda y llevarte a una habitación, la habitación donde había nacido Ayanami Rei, ese fue el lugar designado para lleva a cabo el proyecto Edén, no fue difícil hacerte comer, tampoco enseñarte algunos principios y valores básicos, lo difícil para mí fue fingir que yo era tu madre**_

-Entonces pinocho después de haber rescatado a su papá del interior de la ballena, se convirtió en un niño de verdad –terminaba de leer el cuento, mientras observaba a la niña que se había quedado dormida en sus piernas

 _ **Durante todas la noches yo te leía un cuento de hadas, y todas esas noches tú te quedabas dormidas en mis piernas, con tus crayones en las manos y una hoja de papel al lado, en la cual realizabas un dibujo expresando tus sentimientos de ese día, normalmente dibujas cosas aterradoras, a veces una persona sin cabeza, en otras a varios monstruos que rodeaban tu celda, otras unos padres amorfos, entre otras, pero el dibujo de aquel día, bueno me es imposible olvidarlo.**_

-Veamos ¿Que dibujaste ahora? –se preguntaba al ver la hoja tirada en el suelo junto a un par de crayones de colores

 _ **En aquella hoja de papel dibujaste a una mujer de bata con el cabellos corto y café, supongo que era yo, pero lo que más atrajo mi atención, era que yo tomaba de la mano a una niña, era una representación de ti, ¿No es así?, lo primero que hice al ver tu dibujo echo de rayones, fue reírme, luego lo enrolle y lo tire a la basura, echa una bola.**_

-Sí, entiendo sempai –le contestaba a la doctora quien se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella

-Espero contar con todo tu apoyo Maya –respondía la mujer mayor mie tras observaba a su discípula

-La tendrá, yo la convenceré de hacerlo –contestaba firmemente ella, e inmediatamente salía de la habitación, dejando solo a la mujer quien había comenzado a fumar

 _ **En ocasiones creo que ella sabía acerca de mis sentimientos, y eso me hacía más manipulable, porque uno hace todo por amor, ¿o no?, así que cuando mi sempai acudió a mí, pidiendo mi ayuda, no pude negarme, nada me hacía más feliz que ella me volteara a ver después de nuestro alejamiento en años anteriores, y lo mejor fue que me pidiera hacer tan sencillo y que no dudaría en hacerlo, traicionarte.**_

 _ **Recuerdo haberte convencido a base de mentiras y engaños, te dije que era por tu propio bien, que esto no te dolería, que equivocada estaba, todo este tiempo ellas querían tener el control de algo que no podían, y yo era su peón en su gran juego de ajedrez.**_

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –preguntaba un poco asustada la pequeña al oír lo que su "amiga" le había pedido hacer

-Sí, no dolerá nada –respondía dulcemente mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro para darle apoyo

-¿Estas segura? –nuevamente preguntaba con miedo, ya que recordaba lo que le habían querido hacer en el pasado

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso crees que yo te engañaría? –contestaba ella mirándola detenidamente, en su mirada se veía inseguridad y temor, temor a lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer

-Está bien lo hare, pero con una condición –finalmente después de un momento de silencio contestaba animadamente

-¿Cuál? –preguntaba molesta al oír que ella le imponía condiciones para obedecerla

-Que tú me acompañes –eran la únicas palabras pronunciadas por ella, las cuales eran acompañadas por una sonrisa

-Está bien, te prometo que estaré contigo –contestaba amargamente la mujer, quien ya se retiraba de la celda de la niña

 _ **Maldigo el día que hice esa estúpida promesa, ¿Por qué tuve que ir ese día, porque tuve que ver los errores que había cometido, porque tuve que ver tu dolor?**_

" _Nuevamente la grabación cambia de lugar, y pasamos a lo que parece ser una sala de operaciones, solo que este lugar ya lo he visto, este lugar… ¡No!, este lugar es el que vi hoy en la tarde, es el mismo lugar y las misma personas, repiten el proceso, clavan las agujas, abren su cráneo, y Ritsuko toma en sus manos el suero, pero algo es diferente en esta ocasión, a lo lejos desde un vidrio de observación Maya ve todo y por primera vez la veo llorar"_

 _ **Me duele admitirlo pero esa ocasión me equivoque, aquel que te pedí hacer fue un error, tal vez el error más grande de mi vida, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.**_

 _ **Lo que ellos te hicieron no fue más que colocarte una micro bomba en tu cabeza, así si tú te salías de control o les resultaba indiferente, ellos simplemente te volarían la cabeza, pero no solo eso, además se comenzó a experimentar con tu sangre, esto era con el propósito de crear un suero llamado MONSTER, este suero dotaría de habilidades súper humanas a persona normales, el primer sujeto de prueba fue Steve Johnson, pero lamentablemente para ti, no recordaras nada, será como un sueño, o una pesadilla, así que si estás viendo esto solo te digo, lo siento**_

" _Decido ponerle pausa a la grabación, mierda, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Misato al hacer esto, tan desesperada estaba, y lo más importante porque?, si esto es real ¿Por qué no han podido derrotar al baka de Shinji, porque estoy aquí, porque seguimos luchando, porque luchan ellos después de lo que les hicieron?"_

-Nada tiene sentido –digo mientras decido continuar viendo el video

 _ **Después de haberte echo lo que sintieron, no pude sentir más que culpa, todas las noches las pesadillas me atormentaban, repitiendo una y otra vez la atroz escena, aun puedo sentir el olor de la sangre, así que pedí que te liberaran y te entregaran a mí, ellos acudieron fácilmente, argumentando que ya no te necesitaban para nada, pero solo con una condición, ambas viviremos en NERV, así ellas nos tendrían controladas**_

 _ **La vida contigo no fue nada fácil, tenías serios problemas de conducta, además de ser algo violenta en casa, reaccionas de manera ajena a mí, supongo que era porque no recordabas nada de lo que ambas habíamos vivido juntas, pero aun así no intente rendirme, luche y luche para convertirte en la mejor persona que fuera posible, y esto segura que si te viera en este momento estaría muy orgullosa de ti**_

 _ **Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, un año se dice mucho tiempo, pero si lo pones en retrospectiva es poco, y en ese poco tiempo nosotras logramos una unión como muchos no la tienen, no éramos madre e hija, éramos amigas, un par de amigas muy unidas, recuerdo que todas las noches solía leerte un cuento hasta que te quedaras dormida, o que yo te correteaba a través de la casa cuando tú no te querías bañar y te metía a la fuerza a la bañera, sabes, extraño esos momentos, antes las cosas eran más simple, y no tenía que tomar esta clase de decisiones**_

 _ **MONSTER, ese el futuro de nosotros, Steve Johnson, fue el primero en exponerse a esta especie de supe suero, con esto te dejarían de utilizar, pero cuando ellos vieran el alcance de ese que habían creado, se aterraron y entendieron algo, solo somos monstruos tratando de parecer personas.**_

-¡Conténgalo! –gritaba desesperadamente la Dra. Ritsuko al ver como el cuerpo del joven se comenzaba a convulsionar

-Está mutando –decía unos de los científicos al ver a través de un monitor como el ADN del chico comenzaba a cambiar

-Rápido, detengan la administración del suero –ordenaba la mujer de bata mientras abortaban la operación, dando la misión como un fracaso total

" _La imágenes que me muestran ahora son espeluznantes, Steve se encuentra acostado en lo que parece ser una enorme plancha de acero, está atado de las manos con unas correas de cuero, cuando le inyectan el suero comienza a mutar, sus ojos sangran y de su mano comienza a salir una enorme y sangrienta garra de hueso, pero lo que más asusta son sus gritos de dolor"_

 _ **MONSTER fue un enorme fracaso, resulta que tu ADN es incompatible con cualquier humano, como si este estuviera incompleto, como si tu genoma estuviera incompleto, y fuera imposible adaptarlo a alguien más, así que esa especie de suero quedo descartada, y era hora del plan b**_

-¿Clonación? –preguntaba totalmente indignada al oír lo que le había propuesto su jefa, quien al parecer ignoraba totalmente los comentarios que ella hacia

-Así es, Misato cree que lo mejor es crear nuestro meta humano desde cero –indicaba tranquilamente la Dra. Mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo comenzaba a fumar

-Pero ¿Que pasara con Naomi? –preguntaba molesta al oír lo que ellas habían planeado, y lo peor como planeaban hacerlo

-Ella será desechada –contestaba secamente mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarro, esto inundaba la habitación como una niebla

-¡No!, ¿Qué acaso no lo ve Sempai? se está convirtiendo en un monstruo –respondía furiosa ella al oír lo que la mujer que alguna vez había amado se comportaba así, como un monstruo sin sentimientos o emociones

 _ **El proyecto del que te hablo recibió el nombre de Edén 2.0 este era una variación del proyecto original, debido a que tu ADN era incompatible con el de los demás debido a que a este le faltaba un cromosoma, decidieron crear clones de ti, pero esto nacerían a partir de tu ADN, y se crearían como armas vivientes, serian el arma definitiva y una vez que eso sucediera tu serias desechada, no pedía permitir esto**_

 _ **Esa fue la primera vez que discutí con ella, y la primera vez que me golpeo, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba mi corazón que le pertenecía a la Dra. Pero por el otro lado tú, aquella inocente niña que con el tiempo se robó mi corazón, y al ver los monstruos que nos estábamos convirtiendo, creo que la decisión era más obvia**_

-¿Mami, pasa algo? –le preguntaba tiernamente la niña mientras apretaba la mano de la mujer

 _ **Aquella ocasión fue la primera que me llamaste así, recuerdo haber llegado a la habitación, con frustración y enojo, y ahí estabas tú, con los brazos abiertos y la encantadora sonrisa que te caracterizaba, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y por ese momento fui feliz, sabía que debía hacerse**_

 _ **Escapar de NERV no fue difícil, a lo contrario fue demasiado sencillo, pensé que la seguridad de este seria mayor pero no fue así, una vez que estuvimos afuera de las instalaciones lo primero que se me ocurrió fue refugiarme en mi departamento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían y nos asesinarían, pero eso ya no importaba, lo más importante era dar mi mensaje:**_

 _ **"Hola, sé que probablemente cuando veas este video yo ya estaré muerta, así que solo te pido que me escuches y entiendas por qué hice muchas cosas, jamás quise herirte o lastimarte y si lo he hecho te pido perdón, no soy tu madre ni nunca seré algo parecido pero aun así te amo con mi vida, quiero que entiendas esto, ¡NO CONFIES EN NERV O EN MISATO KATSURAGI!, ellos no son lo que parecen, te utilizaron y a mi igual manera a mí, así que no confíes en ellos ni en nadie, recuerda nada es lo que parece.**_

 _ **Además si alguien está viendo este video contigo solo le pido a esa persona que te proteja, sé que no es fácil lo que estoy pidiendo pero por favor hazlo, no te pido que la ames, no eso sería imposible, o quizás no, ¿Sabes?, ella no es mi hija pero la amo como si lo fuera, así que por favor prométeme que la protegerás de ellos y de él, ella es más importante de lo que piensan, pero tampoco la utilices, tan solo, ahhh, esto se complica más, ellos ya están aquí, solo protégela por si, por mí por favor "**_

 _"De pronto la puerta de departamento cae al suelo bruscamente, y los hombre de NERV comienza a ingresar, rápidamente toman la cámara en sus manos y la apagan de un golpe, solo se ve nuevamente la estática"_

-Así termina esto –digo para mí misma, a pesar de que aún tengo mis dudas eso me ayudó mucho, pero ahora no sé qué hacer

 _ **Escapar de prisión fue muy fácil, ellos olvidaron que los códigos de acceso los diseñe yo, son unos estúpidos, pero ahora que estoy aquí debo hacer lo que estuve planeando desde el principio, y solo sería capaz de lograr si les tendía esta trampa, discúlpame por haberte engañado y no decirte nada acerca de mi plan, pero si te lo decía era posible que tú me odiaras por lo que estoy a punto de hacer**_

" _La vista es aérea, parece que se trata de una cámara de seguridad, el cuarto es totalmente oscuro, ella comienza a sonreír mientras varias lagrimas caen de sus ojos, saca un dispositivo parecido a un control remoto, este tiene dos botones cuadrados de color rojo"_

-Esto es Edén –decía la mujer mientras presionaba el primer botón del control de su mano, de pronto el cuarto se ilumina totalmente mostrando su aterrador secreto

" _Me quedo paralizada al ver lo que se escondía en aquella habitación, esta toda llenas de enorme tubos de color transparente y estos están llenos de un líquido azul, adentro de estos alimentados a través de una computadora central se encuentran varios fetos de unos seis meses de gestación, estos son criados artificialmente"_

-Y mi sentencia de muerte –continua diciendo y decide apretar el segundo botón, un enorme ruido llena la sala y los cristales de aquellas matrices artificiales vuelan en pedazos, junto con los fetos, caen al suelo y una alarma comienza sonar

-Perdóname, te quiero –se despedía luego de ver lo que había hecho, y de cómo los bebés llenan la sala, solo agacha su rostro, esperando su inminente final

" _Los pasos se acercan más y más, ella solo se limita a sonreír, las lágrimas inundan su rostro, atrás una mujer de bata se acerca, ella la ve y mueve su cabeza en señal de decepción, ella sonríe y la mujer de bata saca un arma, apunta a su cien y jala el gatillo, el video termina ahí"_

-Valla –digo para mí misma, apaga la computadora, comienzo a hurgar en sus papeles, tratando de averiguar más acerca de NERV y lo que hicieron, pero no hay mucho, solo un dibujo que atrae mi atención, el dibujo de ella

-Awww –digo de manera soñadora al ver el dibujo, este es el mismo que había visto en el video, el de la niña tomada de la mano junto a ella, y en la parte inferior tiene escrito la siguiente frase: Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi niña

-Es tan tierno –nuevamente digo pero ahora con un poco de más decisión de mis palabras

" _Bien Maya Ibuki me has convencido, tal vez no sepa nada de este nuevo mundo, o tal vez no sabía nada del mundo pasado, eso ya no importa más, solo una cosa es importante, no me rendiré, voy a luchar y pelear hasta el final, y protegeré a tu niña, o quizás ella me proteja, eso no es importante ahora, lo único que importante es seguir adelante"_

" _¿Quién hizo al mundo?, fue dios, o quizás nosotros, o tal vez simplemente el mundo ya estaba hecho, es y todo es un reloj que camina hacia adelante, no puedes regresar el tiempo, pero si adelantarlo, eso me dijo Kaji, nadie elige tu destino, tú decides que hacer con tu vida o tu futuro, no dios ni un poder más allá decidirá por ti, así que recuerda esto, por más oscura y difícil que sea la situación pelea, siempre me decías eso para motivarme, ¿No es así Kaji?"_

-Bien, esto es guerra –digo firmemente mientras me coloco mi diadema neuronal sobre mi cabeza y estoy dispuesta a todo, es hora de contratacar

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien mis querido amigos aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que le haya gustado y lo disfruten, también me gustaría pedirle que dejaran su review, ya que eso motiva a uno para seguir adelante, además me gustaría pedirle que lo agreguen a followers y favoritos, sin más que decir, gracias por leer.


End file.
